Un jour, mon preux chevalier viendra
by Little Sayuri
Summary: Sans qu'il s'y attende, un jeune et vaillant forgeron du nom d'Harold fut un jour convoqué par son monarque afin d'accomplir une quête : Traverser la moitié du royaume, trouver un sombre donjon et en délivrer une princesse, qui possède une personnalité bien particulière, pour la ramener auprès du roi Drago. Mais... cette quête a-t-elle finalement un but honorable venant du roi?
1. Un coeur vaillant

**_Salut à tous! :D voila le premier chapitre de ma toute nouvelle fiction! j'espère qu'elle éveillera votre curiosité! :D n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions! bonne lecture! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 1 – Un coeur vaillant

Depuis des siècles, de puissantes, fascinantes et majestueuses bêtes habitaient ce monde et hantaient le coeur des hommes. En particulier les maîtres du ciel. Des créatures dotées d'écailles comme les lézards et d'ailes immenses comme celles des aigles.

Beaucoup de gens les craignaient, d'autres en étaient fascinés. Parfois même un peu trop. De grands fous s'étaient mis en tête de les dresser afin de s'en servir comme armes. Mais ces créatures ne toléraient pas le contrôle des humains. Exterminant ceux qui désiraient tant les soumettre, ils devinrent très vite les cibles de ceux qui vivaient encore, et qui désiraient venger leurs morts.

Aujourd'hui, les dragons ne sont plus que légendes. Disparu en grand nombre de la surface de la terre, espérez-en voir un relevait de l'impossible, du miracle ou de l'irréalisme. À présent, on ne parle plus d'eux que dans les livres d'histoire, ou a travers les récits des anciens

Si beaucoup de gens prétendaient leur extinction totale, d'autres, plus ou moins fou, osaient penser qu'ils étaient toujours là, peu nombreux et bien caché de l'espèce humaine.

À présent, bien des décennies ont passé. Le monde s'était remis des ravages produits par ces créatures, et dans le coeur de chacun, toute crainte était envolée.

oO*Oo

Un soir d'hiver, il faisait bien sombre et froid cette nuit là. Une femme encapuchonnée tenait fermement quelque chose contre elle. Quelque chose de très petit et de fragile apparemment. Elle marchait en direction d'un donjon en ruine, très ancienne, mais à l'aspect encore habitable. Elle luttait contre le froid, la pluie, sans lumière pour se repérer dans l'obscurité. Arrivée sur les lieux, elle rencontra un homme également encapuchonné, qui l'attendait, le regard allant sans cesse de droite à gauche, aux aguets d'un danger.

La femme devait le connaitre car ils échangèrent une brève étreinte. Une conversation s'enchaîna sur des murmures, de l'assurance de la part de l'homme, mais de l'angoisse pour la femme.

\- Tu as été suivie ?

\- Non. J'ai fait très attention...

\- Bien. Il est temps. Hâtons nous avant que minuit soit passé.

\- C'est tellement peu... tu... tu penses vraiment qu'on... que je devrais l'abandonner ? ici ?

\- Si tu veux le protéger et le sauver, tu n'as pas le choix. Et puis, il ne manquera de rien ici.

\- Je sais mais... il est si petit... si fragile...

\- Je sais.

\- Et s'il n'arrive pas à survivre ?

\- D'après l'ancien, il n'y a aucun risque. Il saura quoi faire. Il a ça... dans le sang. Allez suis-moi.

Ils entrèrent et marchèrent à travers les longs couloirs du donjon, à l'abri du vent, de la pluie et du froid. Bien qu'étant à l'intérieur, ils continuèrent de parler discrètement, l'homme se montrant toujours aussi confiant. La femme resserrait tristement son emprise autour de ce qu'elle tenait. Le chagrin accompagnait ses paroles.

\- Ça me fend le coeur de devoir le laisser tout seul dans ces ruines... c'est tellement injuste...

\- Tu as entendu ce qu'a dit l'ancien ? il doit rester ici jusqu'à ce qu'il soit libéré de son mauvais sort. C'est la meilleure solution pour lui. Tu pourras veiller sur lui, mais de loin. Mais jamais il ne devra te voir. Ce sont de lourdes conditions pour avoir obtenu... cette aide et ce sort de protection. Et puis, l'ancien nous a permis de lui laisser une lettre avec toute l'explication.

\- Mais c'est quand même cruel... l'abandonner et le garder à jamais prisonnier dans cet endroit... si je pouvais rester avec lui... il ne mérite pas ce qui lui arrive ! ni d'être seul et abandonné !

\- Si tu restes, tu mourras instantanément. Et moi aussi si je cède à cette envie. Nous seul connaissons ce secret. Il lui restera qui si nous ne sommes plus là ? Ne veux-tu pas rester en vie pour attendre le jour où tout sera fini, et où tu pourras le revoir libre?

\- Si, bien sur que si...

\- Alors prend sur toi avec courage. Le temps passera bien plus vite que tu ne le pense...

\- Tu ne ressens donc aucune peine ? s'étonna-t-elle elle larme

\- Détrompes-toi. Ça me brise le coeur de devoir faire ça. Mais l'espoir de le revoir un jour libéré de ce maléfice me donne la force de supporter cette peine. Allez viens...

Ils avancèrent encore et encore. Toujours plus loin dans les salles délabrées et sombres du donjon, jusqu'à atteindre celle qui conviendra pour cacher le colis de la femme. S'arrêtant enfin, l'homme demanda à la femme de poser ce qu'elle portait contre elle, mais elle avait du mal, le chagrin étant trop fort. Par compassion, l'homme prit délicatement la petite chose soigneusement couverte, et la posa sur ce qui semblait être un vieux rideau. La femme pleura silencieusement alors que l'homme l'emmena vers la sortie. Elle le suivit, le coeur brisé.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on m'a enlevé une partie de mon coeur...

\- Tu retrouveras cette partie un jour. Je te le promets. Et avec cette lettre, il te pardonnera.

Ils s'éloignèrent progressivement de la petite chose, qui, une fois les deux êtres sortis du donjon, se mit à pleurer de tout son être. La femme entendit les pleurs, et éclata en sanglots à son tour, tout en continuant de s'éloigner, fermement épauler par l'homme.

oO*Oo

Bien des années plus tard, au sein d'un royaume gouverné par un roi puissant, vivait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années, qui poursuivait quotidiennement sa vie dans cette ignorance de peur. Il se nommait Harold. Fils d'un simple mais valeureux paysan. Son père étant mort au combat il y déjà tant d'années, il vivait seul avec sa mère, Valka.

Harold était tout aussi vaillant que son père. Toujours prêt à défendre les autres et à servir une noble cause. Mais il n'était pas seulement courageux. Il était inventif, travailleur et d'une grande gentillesse. Mais intérieurement, il rêvait d'explorer le monde, et de vivre de belles aventures.

Rêves de gosse qu'il gardait encore en lui, malgré l'impossibilité de les réaliser face à la dure réalité du monde. Son monde. Que faire et où aller quand on n'a rien et que tant de choses, comme votre foyer, votre famille où votre travail dépendent de vous ?

Aujourd'hui, un nouveau jour se lever. Pour Harold, cette journée commencerait comme toutes les précédentes journées. Et finirait comme les autres.

S'il pouvait se douter du contraire ne serait-ce qu'un instant...

Dans son village, il travaillait à la forge en compagnie de son employeur, un vieux boiteux manchot et unijambiste du nom de Gueulfor. Depuis la mort de son père, Harold avait repris sa place afin de pouvoir subvenir aux besoins de sa mère et des siens. Son esprit inventif était d'une grande aide à la forge. Toujours prêt à trouver de nouvelles idées pour la forge, ou encore pour améliorer les armes et les armures du roi et de ses soldats.

Le pays étant source de biens et de revenus précieux, il était susceptible d'être mis en danger et d'être attaqué par les autres royaumes qui se montreraient jaloux de la prospérité de celui-ci. C'est pour cela que le roi Drago veillait à la sécurité de son peuple. De la part de ses ennemis, il était surnommé Drago « Poing Sanglant » en raison d'un combat acharné aux poings avec un monarque qui l'avait défié en « duel de force humaine » sur le champ de bataille. Même en perdant par un coup en traître son bras entier, Drago l'avait gagné loyalement, rien qu'avec un seul point qui avait fini recouvert de sang. Le surnom était tout trouvé.

Le peuple pouvait compter sur lui. il avait une confiance absolue en leur souverain et personne n'oserait contredire ses ordres. Et si une guerre venait à éclater à nouveau, ses sujets le suivrait sur le champ de bataille sans hésitations.

C'est pour cette raison aussi qu'il était, ou plutôt à travers son intendant, à l'écoute des idées et inventions d'Harold. Le roi avait certifié auprès du forgeron et de ses sujets que si son armée avait de quoi bien se battre et se défendre, ses hommes subiraient moins de pertes et aurait plus de chances de rentrer chez eux pour revoir leurs foyers, proches et famille.

Qu'est-ce que le peuple voulait contester face à tant d'attention ?

Face à l'attention et aux accords du roi, Harold avait plaisir à travailler et trouver de nouvelles idées. Ça l'aidait aussi à oublier ses chimères.

Ce matin, tout allait très bien. Tout le village œuvrait comme à son habitude. Les gardes du roi parcouraient les rues par petite patrouille pour s'assurer de l'ordre envers nombreux manants. Dans ces rues, marchait une jeune fille du nom d'Astrid. S'en allant acheter des provisions sur la place du marché, elle passa devant la forge et adressa un joli sourire à Harold, qui le lui rendit dès qu'il l'aperçu.

Lui et elle était amis depuis cinq ans environ. Auparavant, ce n'était pas le cas. Elle et ses amis exprimaient du dédain pour le jeune homme, car ils le trouvaient bizarre à toujours rêver, s'amuser tout seul avec ses inventions, à ne jamais faire comme eux... et puis un jour, Astrid s'était mis en danger face à une meute de loups sauvages dans les bois, et Harold, se trouvant par chance dans la forêt, avait eu le réflexe d'aller lui porter secours. Il avait réussi à les faire fuir, et ce jour-là, il avait gagné l'amitié et le respect de la jolie blonde. Et également de ses amis. Il l'avait accepté parmi eux et tout allait pour le mieux depuis.

S'approchant de la forge avant d'aller faire ses emplettes, elle alla lui dire bonjour et demander des nouvelles.

\- Salut Harold.

\- Gente dame bonjour. Qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau ? demanda-t-il en continuant de travailler

\- Oh, je fais mes courses comme d'hab. La vraie question c'est toi qu'est-ce que tu fait de beau ? demanda-t-elle en retour avec le sourire

\- J'élabore de nouveau plans d'armes pour l'armée du roi.

\- Oh ? oula... ça a l'air compliqué... dit-elle en jetant un œil à la feuille de papier

\- Non pas vraiment. Du moins pour moi. Confia-t-il sans fanfaronner

\- Tu m'expliques un peu le fonctionnement de tes... machines?

\- Si tu veux. Souriait-il

Elle prêta toute son attention aux croquis et aux explications d'Harold. Mais deux soldats du roi, qui passaient par là, dont l'un était le capitaine, virent les deux jeunes gens bavarder. Comme le soldat qui accompagné le capitaine était du genre bourru, et qu'il ne semblait pas appréciez cette scène, il s'approcha à son tour à grands pas de la forge.

\- HÉ ! VOUS ! s'exclama-t-il

Harold et Astrid tournèrent d'emblée leur regard vers lui, se demandant ce qu'il leur voulait.

\- Tu n'as pas mieux à faire que discuter, forgeron ?!

\- Euh...

\- Et a ce que je vois, tu dévoiles à une gamine des plans d'armes et de machines de guerre ! je me demande ce que penserait le roi s'il savait ça ?!

\- C'est une amie et je lui fais confiance.

\- Je m'en moque ! elle n'a pas à savoir, ni à te déranger !

\- Albert... soupira le capitaine qui venait de le rejoindre pour le ramener en patrouille

\- Vous devriez faire d'avantage confiance aux autres. Et être plus calme aussi, ça aiderait. Conseilla Harold

\- Misérable larve ! tu oses donner des ordres à un soldat du roi ?! s'emporta le soldat piqué au vif

\- Juste un conseil amical. Pas la peine de s'énerver pour si peu.

\- Oh toi...

\- Albert, c'est bon. Retourne au travail jeune homme. quant à vous jeune fille, circuler. Conseilla plus gentiment son supérieur, mais d'une voix ferme

Tous deux hochèrent la tête face à son ordre formulé sur un ton plus appréciable. En s'éloignant, l'entêté s'emporta à nouveau.

\- Mais si quand on repasse, la donzelle est encore là et qu'elle te fiche pas la paix, je l'embarque ! entendu ?

\- C'est grâce à lui que vous avez de bonne armes et armures ! alors c'est vous qui devriez le laisser tranquille ! s'emporta Astrid envers le soldat

Ce qu'Astrid venait de faire était stupide. Avec un interlocuteur vraisemblablement dérangé, valait mieux pas lui répondre, et encore moins si vous êtes l'objet d'une menace ! se défaisant de l'emprise de son chef, le soldat fonça à grands pas vers la blonde afin de lui apprendre le respect. Mais à peine la main lever sur elle, Harold se mit entre eux et l'arrêta net en le menaçant d'une de ces épées forgée. Le regard sévère, il n'abaissa pas son épée. L'homme tourna lentement sa tête vers lui, le regard haineux.

\- Qu'est-ce que...

\- Ne vous approchez pas d'elle, compris ? conseilla gentiment le forgeron

\- Quoi ?! Tu me menaces ?!

\- Tout à fait. Souriait-il

\- Misérable rat ! je vais te... siffla-t-il mécontent

Il s'avança d'un pas, et Harold releva encore plus son épée de façon à ce que le bout de la lame soit à proximité de sa gorge. Le soldat s'arrêta net, surpris, et bon nombre de villageois c'étaient arrêter pour regarder ce qui se passer. Le capitaine n'avait rien tenté et préféré rester aux aguets, le regard à la fois curieux. Harold enchaîna ses mises en garde.

\- Si vous osez faire encore un pas, vous vous planterez vous-même la lame dans la gorge. Ce n'est pas ce que je souhaite. Et ce n'est pas ce vous souhaitez. Alors écoutez-moi bien. On a bien compris votre mise en garde et vous avez été très clair. Alors repartez faire votre patrouille et nous, nous reprendrons nos activités. D'accord ? proposa-t-il calmement, sans une once de menace dans la voix

\- Je... pff.

Voyant que l'homme se calmait, Harold abaissa son arme. L'autre soldat était tout de même impressionné par le courage, le sang froid et la diplomatie du jeune homme. Et c'était ce que la plupart des gens pensaient. Mais le soldat, ne supportant pas de c'être fait rabaisser et ridiculiser de la sorte, attendit le bon moment pour sortir sa propre épée et se venger sur Harold.

N'importe qui aurait subi l'attaque sans la voir venir. Mais pas Harold. Il para aisément l'attaque avec son arme et adressa à son assaillant un sourire provocant.

\- T'est coriace toi ! c'est ton casque en acier qui te rend sourd ?

\- Continue à te payer ma tête, misérable, et tu perdras bien vite ton sale petit sourire !

\- Ah oui ? essaie pour voir ! provoqua Harold avec amusement

\- YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! Hurla-t-il avec des yeux en furie

Un duel à l'épée s'enchaîna entre les deux hommes. Face à la colère et l'entêtement du soldat deux fois plus âgé que lui, Harold avait largement l'avantage. La jeunesse, l'agilité, la rapidité et la maîtrise de son arme étaient ses atouts. Il était aux anges. Enfin un peu d'action qui cassait sa monotonie ! se battant avec le sourire, il adorait provoquer son adversaire et esquiver le moindre de ses coups !

\- Quoi ? c'est tout ? c'est tout ce que peut faire un soldat du roi face à un simple forgeron ?

Le capitaine n'avait toujours rien tenté. Il voulait voir où mènerait ce combat. Essoufflé et fou de rage, le soldat lui répondit ceci.

\- Attends un peu... tu... ne perd rien... pour attendre... YAAAA !

Nouvel assaut, nouvelle esquive. Ça ne faisait que ça ! et le plus drôle, c'est qu'Harold n'utilisait même pas son arme ! il utilisait simplement le décor environnant pour se défendre, esquiver, et le rendre fou. Harold s'amusait bien, et son public aussi. Le combat dura encore et encore, et le pauvre homme s'épuisait sans lâcher le morceau. Voyant qu'il commençait à ne plus tenir sur ses jambes et que la fatigue le consumait, Harold attendit la prochaine attaque pour esquiver et pousser son adversaire droit dans un bloc de paille, à l'aide d'un bon coup de pied dans le train ! Le soldat n'avait pas vu le coup venir et s'affala directement dans la paille ! en s'approchant, Harold put entendre de profonds ronflements. Un sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il se tourna alors vers le supérieur de l'endormi.

\- C'est bon. Je crois qu'il est calmé là.

\- Je constate, en effet.

\- Excusez-moi, mais... je n'ai pas trop eu le choix. Je n'avais pas mieux comme solution.

\- J'en doute pas jeune homme. En tout cas, tu nous as fait une belle démonstration ! bravo !

\- Merci.

\- Mais... ça aurait été moins facile s'il n'avait pas bu à la taverne avant de venir vous chercher des noises. Souriait narquoisement le soldat

\- Ah c'était ça l'odeur et l'une des raisons de son entêtement ? pouffa gentiment Harold

\- Mouais. Et t'a de la veine d'être tombé sur nous. Avec d'autres gardes, t'aurais fini au trou ! souriait-il les bras croisés

\- Vous m'emmenez pas alors ?

\- Je peux pas le porter et t'emmener en même temps ! Je passe donc l'éponge pour cette fois. Estimes-toi heureux. Ajouta-t-il avec un sourire

\- Entendu monsieur. Souriait Harold

\- Bon allez. On y va...

Il se donna du courage et entreprit de réveiller son collègue endormi à coup de saut d'eau froide à la figure. L'endormi se réveilla, et son chef l'aida à se relever. Titubant à moitié d'épuisement, il se fit épauler alors que le capitaine ordonnait ceci aux habitants qui regardaient encore.

\- Allez circuler ! y'a plus rien à voir !

Ils obéirent, et les deux soldats s'éloignèrent également. Astrid s'apprêta à faire de même, mais avant, elle alla remercier son sauveur.

\- Merci Harold.

\- De rien voyons. souriait-il en rangeant son arme

\- Ça fait quand même deux fois que tu me sauves la vie ! Souriait-elle

\- Exagère pas Astrid. Face aux loups je veux bien, mais la... même toi t'aurais pu l'avoir a coup de panier dans la tête ! riait-il

\- Hum... peut-être. Mais même si j'aurais pu l'avoir, comme tu dis, c'est agréable d'être secouru par un preux chevalier. Souriait-elle

\- Woh ? un preux chevalier ? Merci pour le compliment gente dame. S'inclina-t-il avec le sourire

\- Hin. Bon allez, je vais y aller et te laisser travailler en paix.

\- Entendu. Soit prudente, on ne sait jamais.

\- J'y veillerais. Promis-t-elle

Elle fit un pas vers lui et lui donna une bise sur la joue. Harold eut alors les yeux légèrement ronds. Face à son regard inquisiteur, Astrid lui donna la raison de son geste.

\- Pour te remercier de cette fois-là et de la fois précédente.

Il ne lui répondit pas, tellement il était surpris de ce geste. Elle eut un rire discret quand elle vit qu'il rougissait légèrement

\- À bientôt. Ajouta-t-elle avant de partir le sourire aux lèvres

Il l'a suivi du regard. Une fois au loin, Harold eut un léger sourire en coin, et replongea alors dans ses croquis.


	2. L'objet enchanté

**_Salut à tous ! :D voila enfin le chapitre 2, qui a mis un peu de temps à venir parce que j'ai travaillé sur deux OS qui m'empêchaient de me concentrer sur mes deux fics principales. :p maintenant qu'ils sont poster, je pourrais de nouveau me concentrer pleinement sur mes grosses fictions ;D alors je tiens à vous rassurer, il n'y a pas que de la romance dans cette fic. Il y aura un peu de tout, mais sur le site on ne peut mettre que 2 catégories. :/ Moi j'en aurais mis plusieurs ! ^^ et j'ai indiqué que c'était du Harold x OC, mais y'aura aussi du Harold X Astrid. Voilà. ;) le premier chapitre était peut-être un peu plat, donc j'espère que celui la comblera votre soif d'intrigue. A_****_vis et théories m'intéresse!_****_ :D merci à tous, à bientôt et bonne lecture ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 2 – L'objet enchanté

Dans son palais aux innombrables salles, tours et couloirs, le roi se trouvait dans l'une d'elles. Pas dans sa salle du trône, ni dans ses quartiers personnels, mais dans la salle réservée à ses réunions de guerre. Une grande table en bois massif se trouvait au centre de la salle, et une immense carte du royaume tout entier y était incrustée.

Il faisait calmement les cent pas autour de cette table, sa main valide dans son dos et l'autre qui pendait le long de son corps, étant donné que son bras manquant était remplacé par une prothèse d'acier. Conception d'Harold en personne. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et voyait son regard extrêmement froncé et son air calme malgré la présence de cicatrices de guerre sur son visage qui se voyait encore plus à cause de la clarté orange des torches sur les murs, ça devait être quelque chose d'important. D'extrêmement important !

Ses gardes, au grand nombre de quatre, restaient à leur poste. Ils le suivait discrètement des yeux. Le voir tourner en rond ainsi inquiétait certains de ses hommes, et pour d'autres, ça les rendait fou de le voir ainsi aussi calme, tel un poisson tranquille qui tourne en rond dans son bocal. Mais s'ils osaient dire quelque chose, qui sait ce que le roi leur ferait malgré sa patience et sa bonté reconnue ? ils priaient donc pour qu'un peu d'action se produise rapidement.

C'est alors qu'on frappa à la porte. Drago s'arrêta alors de marchait et porta son regard sur la porte. Les hommes derrière attendaient son autorisation.

\- Entrez. Dit-il calmement de sa grosse voix grave

Les pauvres gardes soupiraient intérieurement de soulagement ! plus de silence à vous rendre foldingo ! La porte s'ouvrit alors, et trois hommes, dont le capitaine qui avait félicité Harold, entra avec une assez grande caisse en bois rectangulaire. Le capitaine, du nom de George, s'adressa alors au roi

\- Ou devons-nous poser ça, monseigneur?

\- Sur la table.

Ses hommes posèrent avec précaution la caisse visiblement lourde. Drago s'en approcha et demanda qu'on l'ouvre avec précaution. George s'en chargea, cependant que Drago ne lâchait pas son regard froncé de la caisse. Selon certains de ses gardes, il la regardait comme s'il espérait que le contenu soit celui qu'il attendait.

George retira le couvercle. De la paille. Voilà ce que tous ceux présent pouvait voir. Drago émit un lourd soupir, le regard dur, et tendit sa main pour écarter la paille. Progressivement, un objet brillant et conséquent se dévoiler. Après avoir tout enlevé, voici ce que la caisse contenait. Un miroir. Simple, banal, sans grande dorure ni parure de pierre précieuse. Ses hommes en étaient étonnés. Un des porteurs se risqua à poser une question.

\- Sire ? euh... est ce bien ce que vous désiriez qu'on vous rapporte ?

Drago leva son regard vers lui, mais ne fit rien, et ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il regarda à nouveau son colis, puis ordonna ceci.

\- Il n'y a qu'un moyen de le savoir. Accrochez-le là.

\- Bien sire. Répondit George

Ils accrochèrent le miroir à l'emplacement désigné par Drago. A vu d'oeil, il avait vraiment l'air très simple ! juste bon à se regarder dedans ! ils se demander tous quels pouvait être sa particularité pour que le roi le réclame et le fasse venir en toute discrétion dans son château. Contemplant l'objet d'un œil inquisiteur, Drago demanda à ce que le soldat qui lui avait posé une question s'approche. L'homme s'approcha alors, intrigué. Son roi lui demanda une chose toute simple.

\- Pose-lui une question.

Ses hommes écarquillèrent légèrement les yeux face à cet ordre !

\- Euh... à qui monseigneur ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Au miroir, idiot. Allez.

\- Mais... n'est ce pas à vous que devrait revenir cet honneur, sire ?

Drago se pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

\- Hum... oui, ça devrait être le cas. Merci de me le rappeler.

\- Mais je vous en prie, sire. S'inclina le soldat

\- Cependant... si je lui pose ma question et que je constate que ce n'est pas le bon miroir, je me verrais obliger d'estriller ceux qui me l'ont apporté.

\- Je vous assure que c'est le bon ! c'est bien celui-là !

\- Alors tu n'auras aucune crainte à lui poser une question et à ce qu'il te réponde, n'est ce pas ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire satisfait

\- Euh... non.

\- Alors pose-lui une question intelligente. Allez.

\- En... entendu.

Drago allongea son sourire et laissa l'homme se placer devant le miroir, sous le regard intrigué de tous. L'homme chercha une bonne question à poser au miroir, tout en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, mais il ne trouva rien à demander.

\- Mais... je lui demande quoi ? l'heure ? le temps qui fera demain ?

Drago émit un soupir bruyant d'exaspération et d'impatience. Un des soldats émit alors une suggestion.

\- Demande-lui de te montrer celle qui t'épousera !

\- Oh ! bonne idée ! s'enthousiasma-t-il

Se tournant vers le miroir avec un sourire, il posa enfin sa question pour le plus grand plaisir du souverain.

\- Euh... bonjour, euh... miroir... alors j'aimerais savoir... qui est celle qui m'épousera un jour ?

Aux aguets d'une réponse, tout le monde attendait, les yeux grand ouvert et attentif. Le reflet de l'homme dans le miroir se mit alors à tourbillonner, pour ensuite laisser place à une jolie petite femme, aux cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon, et qui vendait des œufs sur la place du village. L'image disparut ensuite et un petit silence s'installa dans la salle. Drago continuait de sourire, satisfait de ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Woh... c'est... elle ? s'étonna le soldat

\- La gueuse qui vit avec ses poules ? Ria un garde

\- La bonne blague ! hahahaaa ! ria un deuxième

\- Hé ! vous moquez pas de ma future femme !

\- Hé c'est bon ! on ne va pas se brouiller cocotte ! mouhahaaa !

\- Ouais ouais rigolez. N'empêche que... commença-t-il avec sarcasme

\- IL SUFFIT ! s'exclama fortement le roi

Tous se turent. Drago s'approcha davantage de son miroir et effleura de sa grosse main de guerrier encore valide les contours de l'objet. Tout en souriant à son propre reflet, il se mit à parler avec une humble satisfaction

\- C'est donc bien celui-là. Le miroir magique. Miroir qui... selon ce qu'on raconte, a le pouvoir de vous montrer ce que vous souhaitez voir et savoir, si vous lui posiez la question adéquate. Humph. Beaucoup croyaient que ce n'était qu'une rumeur, mais la preuve est bien là. Nous l'avons tous constaté. Une chance que nous l'ayons trouvé avant l'ennemi. Ce qui nous donnera l'avantage dans la pire des situations.

\- En effet sire. Entre les mains de l'ennemi, ce miroir aurait pu causer notre perte.

\- En effet... affirma Drago

À travers le miroir, son regard se posa sur le reflet de ceux qui avait apporté la caisse.

\- Qu'en est-il du précédent propriétaire ? demanda-t-il calmement

\- Il est... mort, sire. Avoua l'un d'eux

\- Mort ? s'étonna le roi

\- Un regrettable accident. Malgré la formulation pacifique de notre requête, ce vieil homme a prétendu qu'il ne possédait pas cet objet. Mais quand nous l'avions trouvé après avoir fouillé sa demeure, il n'a cessé de dire que c'était un miroir ordinaire, un souvenir familial. Après quoi, devant notre... entêtement, il s'est emporté et nous a attaqués a l'épée. C'est alors qu'ont la... accidentellement... occis.

\- Ah. Accidentellement vous dites ?

\- Il c'est jeter sur nous messire ! Nous nous sommes justes défendus.

\- À deux contre un ? et de plus... un vieillard contre deux hommes en pleine forme ? s'étonna d'avantage Drago avec calme

\- Euh... oui sire. Mais si on avait tous deux trépassé, qui vous aurez ramené ce miroir ? il l'aurait certainement caché ailleurs !

\- Et l'ennemi l'aurait trouvé avant nous !

\- Hum... oui certes. Fort bien. Je vous remercie messieurs. Vous avez noblement contribué à la préservation de la paix de notre royaume. Voici pour vous...

Il claqua des doigts et un des gardes de la salle donna à chacun des deux porteurs un petit coffret rempli d'or. Les deux hommes en furent époustouflés de cette somme. Drago ajouta ceci.

\- Vous avez de quoi satisfaire pas mal de vos envies avec cet or. Mais je vous préviens. Racontez votre mission à qui que ce soit, ou encore de la provenance de cet or, et je vous garantis que vous finirez vos jours dans les cellules les plus obscures du château avec pour dernière envie celle de mourir. Entendu ?

\- Euh... en... entendu, sire. Répondirent-ils un brin terrifié

\- À présent disparaissez. ALLEZ ! s'exclama-t-il

Ils prirent la poudre d'escampette sans plus tarder. Drago détacha alors son regard du miroir et s'adressa à l'ensemble de la salle.

\- Messieurs, veuillez sortir et vaquer à vos tours de garde, là où on aura besoin de vous. Et si vous parlez de tout ça à qui que ce soit, je vous le ferait également regretter.

Le reste des soldats promirent de garder le silence, puis imitèrent leurs prédécesseurs. George s'apprêta à sortir aussi, mais fut retenu par un ordre de Drago.

\- Reste ici George.

\- Bien sire. Répondit calmement le capitaine

Dès que les gardes furent partis et que la porte principale fut fermée, Drago émit un autre ordre. Une autre porte s'ouvrit et plusieurs hommes, vêtus comme de hauts conseillers, entrèrent et s'installèrent autour de la table. Drago s'installa à son tour, ainsi que George.

Un conseil allait s'y tenir. Se tournant vers le soldat restant, Drago s'adressa à lui.

\- Bien. Des nouvelles venant du royaume du nord ?

\- Oui sire. Et pas de très bonnes. Lui répondit George avec une légère inquiétude

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Hum. Alors... d'après nos espions, l'ennemi aurait réussi à mettre au point des machines meurtrière capable de nous envoyer toutes sortes de projectiles mortels. Du jamais vu!

\- Des machines de guerre meurtrières ? répéta un des conseillers avec étonnement

\- Toutes sortes de missiles ? répéta un autre sur le même ton

\- Oui messieurs. L'un de mes espions m'a rapporté que l'une d'entre elles, était capable d' envoyer des boules de feu géantes, difficile à contrer et esquiver.

\- Hum hum... fit calmement Drago d'un air songeur

\- Une pluie enflammée... nous n'aurions aucune chance face à ça !

\- Avons-nous des machines ou des armes capables de rivaliser avec elles au moins?

\- Je crains que non. affirma George d'un ton navré

\- Alors qu'attendons-nous pour en construire ?! s'exclama un autre

\- Ce serait trop long. Il nous faudrait quelque chose de plus puissant pour rivaliser avec leurs armes. Répondit Drago

\- De plus puissant, en effet ! et qu'on pourrait acquérir facilement!

\- À condition que ça existe !

\- De toute manière, nous ne sommes pas encore menacés par une attaque ennemie. Donc, en attendant une éventuelle déclaration de guerre, nous avons le temps d'anticiper et de chercher un meilleur moyen de nous défendre. résonna George

\- Pas encore ?! anticiper ?! Tss ! vous êtes peut-être le capitaine de la garde royale et le principal conseiller de guerre du roi, mais je ne vois pas ce qui vous permet de croire et de penser que nous pouvons nous offrir le luxe « d'anticiper » calmement face à leur armada de guerre ! s'emporta l'un d'eux

\- Céder à la panique ne ferait qu'aggraver les choses. Le calme et la logique sont de bien meilleurs atouts. Ajouta le capitaine

\- Mais...

\- Il a raison. Nous ne sommes pas menacés. Aucune menace et déclaration de guerre n'ont encore était lancé contre nous. Dit alors Drago avec calme, sa main frottant sa barbe noire tressée

\- Mais... sire ! il faut nous attendre à une attaque surprise ! le monarque du royaume ennemi est peut-être un homme loyal lors des nombreuses guerres que nous avons déjà eues contre lui, mais la fourberie n'est jamais bien loin ! il pourrait nous attaquer du jour au lendemain sans que nous soyons prêt !

\- Alors il nous faudra tout anticiper à l'avance. Et trouver rapidement le moyen de nous défendre efficacement face à ses machines. Conclut Drago

\- Usons de votre miroir pour savoir quoi faire, justement ! s'il est si puissant et magique, il devrait nous donner la réponse !

\- Nous devrions d'abord lui demander si nous sommes vraiment menacés.

\- Tout à fait ! demandons au miroir quand l'ennemi nous attaquera !

\- Aaaah la la.. Très bien messieurs. Je vais lui demander. Assura leur roi

Il se leva de son siège, se plaça lentement devant le miroir et contempla un instant son reflet, le regard sérieux. Il prit une inspiration et posa la question tant souhaiter par ses conseillers.

\- Miroir. Dis-moi quand le monarque du royaume du nord enverra son armée attaquer notre royaume.

Comme pour le soldat, le reflet de Drago se mit a tourbillonné, pour laisser place à une image noire où l'on pouvait voir 10 soleils. L'image disparut pour laisser à nouveau place au reflet du roi. Le regard de Drago devint alors plus songeur. Il comprit alors le sens de ce message.

\- 10 jours. Murmura-t-il

L'annonce d'un tel délai provoqua la foule de commentaires désespérés de la part des conseillers

\- C'est peu pour concevoir de quoi riposter...

\- Nous sommes perdus...

\- Que faire alors ?

\- Si on ne peut construire de quoi nous défendre davantage, il faut trouver une solution ailleurs !

\- Oui, mais où ? et quoi ? qu'est-ce qui pourrait venir à bout de puissante machine de guerre ?!

\- Demandons au miroir !

Le capitaine fronça le regard.

\- Messieurs ! je sais que la situation peut paraître alarmante, mais vous tomber dans le piège de la faciliter ! pendant des années nous avons élaboré des stratégies et remporter des guerres sans avoir recours à la magie ! seule notre ingéniosité et notre courage on sut nous mener à la victoire !

\- Le royaume risque de finir en ruine et en tas de cendre ! voir pire !

\- De plus, nous avons prit possession de ce miroir pour nous offrir de l'aide en cas de très grande urgence. N'est-ce pas capitaine ?

George ne répondit pas . il se contenta de froncer le regard et de tourner son regard. Le conseiller avait raison. Il avait ce miroir afin que leurs ennemis ne soient pas davantage avantagés. Et si leur peuple pouvait être sauvé, il ne fallait pas hésiter. C'était leur rôle à tous de penser à la protection du peuple. Mais recourir à la magie alors qu'ils ont œuvré sans pendant tant d'années ne lui plaisait pas. La décision revenait alors au roi.

\- Sire... qu'est-ce que vous décidez ? demanda alors le capitaine à son roi

Drago inspira encore une fois, contemplant d'un air absent son reflet, l'esprit en pleine réflexion. Que faire ? User de la magie de cet objet ? ou se battre loyalement et risquer de causer des souffrances au peuple ? son devoir pencher vers les deux options, en fait.

\- Je vais lui demander.

\- Mais... monseigneur ! vous...

\- Le devoir d'un monarque va parfois au-delà de sa volonté d'agir. La sécurité de mon peuple passe avant tout.

Le capitaine ne prononça plus un mot. Il connaissait très bien son roi, et pouvait lui faire confiance. Il n'avait pas le droit de douter ou de contester. Il se résignant donc à désapprouver son choix.

\- Vous avez raison sire. Veuillez m'excuser. S'excusa-t-il

Drago hocha la tête. Il posa alors la deuxième question au miroir.

\- Miroir. Dis-moi s'il existe quelque chose de bien plus puissant qui pourrait aisément venir à bout des machines de guerre de notre ennemi.

Le reflet disparut pour laisser place à une image totalement inattendue pour le roi, son capitaine et les conseillers.

Le miroir leur montrait le portrait d'une belle jeune fille à la chevelure aussi blonde que les blés, aux yeux d'un vert aussi captivant que l'émeraude et aux lèvres d'un rouge aussi gourmand que les fraises sauvages de la forêt.

L'incompréhension de cette vision se manifesta ouvertement

\- C'est...c'est une plaisanterie ?

\- Une jeune fille ? notre sort à tous reposerait sur une jeune fille ?!

\- Le miroir ment ! il nous induit en erreur !

\- On ne peut pas se fier à la magie !

\- Alors que faire ? on fuit le royaume ?

\- SILENCE !

Drago se retourna mécontent et blasé vers l'assemblée.

\- Vous me fatiguez messieurs. Au lieu de débattre à la moindre information que nous fournis ce miroir, vous devriez peut-être attendre que je lui demande pourquoi il nous montre le portrait de cette jeune fille ? hum ? ce miroir ne ment pas. Il y a forcément une bonne raison pour qu'il nous la montre, et je vais le lui demander.

\- Entendu sire. Nous cesserons de... de jacasser.

\- Fort bien. Mais je demanderais au miroir la vraie raison de cette vision sans votre présence.

\- P- plaît-il, monseigneur ? s'étonna l'un d'eux

\- Vous m'avez tous compris. Sortez messieurs. Je veux pouvoir comprendre et trouvez une vraie solution en étant dans le calme. Et franchement, vous ne m'aidez pas là. Allez. Dehors. Sauf vous capitaine. Vous, vous restez.

\- Entendu sire.

Dégoûtés, les conseillers se levèrent et sortirent de la salle. Ne restaient plus que le roi et le capitaine. Se sentant déjà plus détendu, Drago se tourna vers son fidèle.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que le miroir nous apprendra. Mais jure de garder secret tout ce que tu découvriras.

\- Je le jure, sire.

\- Bien. Et veille à ce que personne n'écoute aux portes.

\- Oui sire.

\- Alors allons-y.

L'heure de vérité allait sonner.

\- Miroir. Montre moi la vraie raison qui t'a poussé à me faire croire que cette jeune fille soit la solution à notre problème.

Le miroir s'exécuta. Le portrait de la jeune fille commença à s'assombrir et à changer, pour laisser place à une bête aussi noire que la nuit, recouvert d'écailles, avec de grands yeux perçants comme les yeux d'un chat et d'immense aile sombre. Drago n'en revenait pas de cette révélation, ni de cette vision !

\- Un dragon... murmura-t-il avec des yeux grands ouverts

\- Et pas n'importe lequel, mon roi... le plus puissant de tous ! un... un... bafouilla George avec stupéfaction

\- Un furie nocturne... termina-t-il dans un autre murmure

L'image de la créature s'estompa, rendant au roi sa propre vision dans le miroir. Déviant son regard de l'objet enchanté, il gardait les yeux écarquillé, sans prononcer un mot. À part celui-là, encore une fois à voix basse.

\- Un dragon...

Il resta un moment dans cet état, réfléchissant sans relâche, tout se bousculant dans sa tête. Ce qui inquiéta le capitaine.

\- Euh... monseigneur ?

\- Un dragon...

\- Sire ? retenta-t-il

\- J'ai entendu George... J'ai entendu. Le rassura-t-il

Il se mit à faire calmement les cent pas comme tout à l'heure. Le capitaine resta silencieux tout en le suivant du regard.

\- Comment est-ce possible ? les dragons ont disparu de la surface de la terre ! nous les avons tous exterminés ! tenta-t-il de comprendre sur un ton calme

\- Certains pensent qu'ils sont encore en vie. Mais bien caché, tels des survivants.

\- Hum hum. Mais ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est quel est le lien entre cette jeune fille et... ce dragon ! surtout qu'il s'agit de l'espèce la plus rare et la plus dangereuse que nous ayons connu par le passé !

\- Il existe des dragons élémentaires, mais celui-ci la avait un autre pouvoir selon les légendes et les rumeurs.

\- Quel était ce pouvoir ?

\- Le pouvoir de tirer des boules de type plasma, sire. Encore plus dangereux que le feu ou encore le tonnerre.

\- Hum...

Un instant de réflexion, le visage toujours aussi songeur. S'approchant de la fenêtre, il observa silencieusement le village et son peuple qui circulait libre et sans crainte du danger.

\- George... crois-tu... que cette fille soit vraiment notre solution ? parce que pour être franc, entre elle et le dragon, je vois plus la solution du coté de cette créature ! encore que...

\- Je pense que oui sire. Cette fille doit être notre... sauveuse.

\- Et pourquoi donc?

\- Parce qu'en réponse à votre question, le miroir vous a montré le portrait de cette damoiselle au lieu du dragon. Je pense donc qu'elle doit... avoir un lien avec cette créature, qu'elle sache le contrôler, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre...

\- Hum. Bonne déduction mon ami. Reste à savoir... où elle est. Hum. Approche toi de la carte.

Le capitaine obéit et s'approcha de la table. Drago posa sa nouvelle question au miroir.

\- Miroir. Indique-moi le lieu où se trouve cette jeune fille, qui est supposé nous venir en aide dans cette guerre.

Le miroir montra alors au roi la carte du royaume. Loin de l'emplacement de son propre royaume, une croix rouge indiquer le lieu où se trouvait la jeune fille. le roi ordonna au capitaine de mémoriser le lieu sur leur propre carte. Le regard du capitaine se fronça aussitôt, tandis que le roi s'approchait à son tour.

\- Elle se trouve dans des terres éloigné et hostile, sire. Et ce n'est pas la porte à côté. Six jours de marche à peu prêt. Pour l'aller et le retour bien sur.

\- Hum hum. De plus, nous ne pouvons envoyer nos hommes là-bas. Si on énonce la possibilité de croiser le plus puissant des dragons alors qu'ils sont censés ne plus être là depuis des décennies, ça déclenchera une panique, et ils refuseront tous d'y aller. De plus, si les murs ont des oreilles... et puis je dois garder mes hommes ici en cas d'attaque ennemie. Il faut alors envoyer un homme de l'extérieur.

\- Tout à fait monseigneur.

\- Mais qui serait alors assez brave, ou sot, pour aller accomplir une quête dont il connaîtrait que la moitié des informations afin d'aller chercher une jeune fille et la ramener ici avant le délai de guerre ?

\- Je pense avoir la réponse monseigneur. Ce matin, j'ai assisté à un combat très impressionnant entre l'un de mes hommes et le jeune forgeron du village. Ce jeune homme était plein de fougue, courageux, agile et visiblement très malin. Et de plus, il manie fort bien l'épée. Je pense qu'il pourrait convenir pour cette mission.

\- Le forgeron dis-tu ? hum... songea Drago

Il s'approcha à nouveau de sa fenêtre, avec silence. Après un court instant il ordonna ceci au capitaine.

\- Amène-le-moi.


	3. La requête du roi

Chapitre 3 – La requête du roi

_Bork, oh Bork ! on chante ta chanson !_

_Toi qui était expert en dragons !_

_Sans toi Berk n'existerez pas !_

_Mais dommage, t'est devenu gaga !_

_Hahaahaaha !_

Harold eut un léger sourire, malgré le fait d'entendre Gueulfor chanter soudainement à voix haute alors qu'il travaillait le métal à coup de marteau. À la longue, Harold en avait l'habitude. Pour lui, l'entendre chanter signifier une chose.

\- _Au moins, quand il chante cette chanson, ça veut dire qu'il est content._ Pensa-t-il

Puis Harold perdit son léger sourire.

\- _Seulement..._

Il eut une moue un peu triste et songeuse. Son mentor chantait parfois des vieilles chansons qui parlait de dragons et de leurs combattants. Et pour Harold, ses créatures supposaient disparu, le fascinait. Il faisait partie de ceux qui pensait et qui voulait croire que les dragons existaient encore. il était convaincu qu'ils n'avaient pas tous disparu. Et malgré qu'il savait à quel point ils étaient dangereux, il aimerait en voir un. Même de prêt !

Il se mit alors à regarder le ciel, et toute une foule de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il se demandait quelles sensations ont pouvait ressentir en parcourant les cieux sur le dos de ces créatures. Mais aussi... quels effets ça faisait de sentir le vent sur son visage, balayant ses cheveux ? de voir le monde si petit et de si loin ? si les nuages avaient une texture ?

Harold était un rêveur. Un rêveur innocent. Jusqu'à ce qu'on le rappelle sévèrement à l'ordre.

\- HAROLD ! Hé ho ! réveilles-toi !

\- Hein... mais... quoi ? qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Ce qui y'a ?! T'est en train de laisser le feu de la forge s'éteindre !

\- Euh... oh ! mince !

Il alla vite le raviver, alors que Gueulfor grommelait dans son coin tout en poursuivant son travail. De son coté, le jeune homme soupira discrètement. D'un côté, il était satisfait de sa vie, mais pas totalement. Il avait toujours voulu plus, mais le fait que Gueulfor lui rappelle qu'il négligeait son travail à cause de ses rêveries l'avait vite fait renoncer à tout ça.

\- À quoi bon passer mon temps à rêver et à espérer vivre d'autres choses ? y'aura toujours quelqu'un pour...

\- Jeune homme ? fit une voix derrière lui

Un sourcil levé, Harold se retourna et vit alors le capitaine qu'il avait croisé plus tôt dans la matinée. Il était seul, et calme. Le jeune homme en était intrigué. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? sa présence était-elle du à ce qui s'était passé ce matin ?

\- Euh... oui ?

\- Suis-moi mon garçon. Le roi souhaiterait te voir.

Surprise encore plus grande, mais inquiétante. Même qu'Harold concevait des armes et des armures, jamais le roi ne lui avait demandé de venir le voir pour lui en parler personnellement ! avait-il changer d'ais ? voulait-il lui parler d'un projet personnel ? ou alors avait-il eu vent de ce qui s'était passer ce matin sur le fait qu'Astrid avait posé son regard sur des plans et croquis supposé être inconnu des autres ?

\- Euh... pour quelle raison ?

\- Je ne peux en parler ici. Suis-moi et tu le sauras.

\- Bon d'accord.

Mettant au courant son employeur de son absence précipité, Harold accompagna le capitaine de la garde jusqu'au château. Le soldat se garda bien de garder le silence durant tout le trajet, alors que son accompagnant ne cesser de lui jeter des regards intrigués et ne cesser de poser des questions. Abandonnant au final, Harold imaginait tous les scénarios possibles et espérait intérieurement que ce n'était pas pour une mauvaise raison qu'il était convoqué pour la première fois de sa vie par son roi.

Finissant de traverser les rues du village, pour ensuite pénétrer dans l'enceinte du château, le jeune forgeron ne pouvait s'empêcher de jeter des regards sur tout ce qu'il voyait ! Occasion unique se disait-il, alors autant en profiter ! son sourire, sa curiosité et son émerveillement grandissaient au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait dans la cour, puis dans les longs couloirs et enfin dans les nombreuses salles. Discrètement le capitaine souriait d'amusement face à l'état du visiteur.

\- Garde le nez devant toi mon garçon. Tu risques de percuter le roi sans t'en rendre compte.

\- Oh euh... oui, pardon. S'excusa-t-il

\- Ce n'est rien. ça peut se comprendre. Assura-t-il aimablement

\- Hin... riait-il légèrement

Ils continuèrent de marcher le long d'un long couloir joliment décoré, avec armures, tableaux, rideaux et grande fenêtre bordé d'immenses rideaux. Le soldat n'annonça toujours pas à Harold la raison de sa présence au château, et ce dernier languissait de connaitre enfin la vraie raison.

\- Nous y voilà. Informa-t-il

\- Ah. fit simplement Harold.

Intérieurement, il se disait « enfin ! ». Pas que la visite à moitié guidée était déplaisante, mais bon. Le capitaine ouvrit la porte menant à la salle du trône. Drago se trouvait prés d'une fenêtre, le regard tourné vers le paysage, le soleil qui se couchait petit à petit et le village, observant calmement tout ce qui s'offrait à ses yeux. Il ne tourna pas tout de suite son regard vers Harold et le capitaine quand la porte se ferma. Le soldat resta à sa place, tandis qu'Harold attendait un signe, ou que le roi se manifeste. Ce qui arriva.

\- Comment te nommes-tu mon garçon ?

\- Harold, sire.

Détachant son regard de la fenêtre, Drago porta son regard et son attention sur celui qui, selon son capitaine, serait en mesure de ramener l'étrange jeune fille au château. Il l'observa de la tete au pied sans rien dire, le regard curieux, puis posa à nouveau une question.

\- Ainsi... c'est donc toi le jeune forgeron qui forge et améliore toutes les armes et les armures de mes soldats ?

\- Oui, sire.

Drago posait ses questions avec calme, mais Harold s'en méfiait. S'il lui parlait de tout ça, c'est que ça avait forcément un rapport avec l'incident de ce matin. Drago enchaîna son interrogatoire, tout en continuant de marchait lentement autour d'Harold et du regardait avec curiosité.

\- Et c'est toi qui... selon ce qu'on m'a rapporté, aurais affronté avec bravoure et à l'épée un de mes hommes ?

\- En effet.

\- Hum hum. Fit calmement le roi

Harold avait vu juste. C'était bien à cause de ça. Il essaya donc de se justifier, sans montrer de la crainte envers son souverain.

\- Monseigneur. Je sais que si on attaque un soldat du roi, c'est comme attaquait le roi lui-même. Mais cet homme était soûl, et menacé une de mes amies. J'ai juste mis fin à son entêtement.

\- Tu as donc agi pour une cause qui te semblait juste ?

\- Tout à fait. Et je n'ai pas peur de le reconnaître. Même devant vous.

\- Hum hum. Je vois.

\- Mais je peux vous promettre que c'était la seule et unique fois que ce genre d'incident se produit.

\- J'en doute pas mon garçon. Mais si tu es ici, ce n'est pas pour ce qui c'est passer ce matin.

\- Ah ? alors... pourquoi je suis ici ?

Drago cessa de marcher et fixa Harold qui le fixa à son tour avec intrigue.

\- Malgré l'incident de ce matin, tu sais apparemment te servir d'une épée.

\- Euh... Oui.

\- Et où à tu appris à t'en servir ?

\- Grâce à mon père. Il était l'ancien forgeron et un brave homme qui savait se battre. Il m'a enseigné l'art de se battre avec honneur pour protéger les siens. Après sa mort sur un champ de bataille, j'ai repris sa place à la forge et j'ai continué de m'entraîner pour ne pas oublier son enseignement.

\- Hum hum. Refit-il

Il se remit à marcher avec lenteur, et tourna le dos à Harold, l'air songeur. Ça agaçait Harold que le roi soit aussi calme et mystérieux. Et le fait de ne pas savoir si on lui reprochait vraiment quelque chose, ou de ne pas savoir le pourquoi de toutes ces questions n'arrangeaient rien. et le soldat ne faisait rien non plus pour l'aider. Harold se risqua à interroger directement le roi.

\- Sire. Pardonnez-moi d'être aussi direct mais... est-ce que je peux savoir la vraie raison de ma présence ici ?

Drago s'arrêta et lui refit face avec calme. Un léger sourire naquit sur son visage couvert de cicatrices en observant le jeune homme.

\- Vous avez oublié de me dire qu'il était intrépide, Capitaine

\- Navré sire. Souriait-il

\- Ce n'est rien. c'est même parfait. J'ai pu le constater moi-même.

\- Euh... fit Harold

Il était complètement largué et de moins en moins rassuré !

\- Dis-moi Harold... fit alors Drago

\- Oui ?

\- Que dirait tu de mettre ton courage au service du royaume ?

\- Euh... bien sur mais... pouvez-vous être plus précis ?

\- Bien entendu. Alors voilà. Nous avons récemment appris par l'un de nos hommes que notre royaume est menacé par le royaume du nord. Encore une fois. Et cette fois-ci, il aurait mille fois l'avantage sur nos défenses. Et malheureusement je crains que cette fois, les pertes seraient trop conséquente et inévitable.

\- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi ?

\- J'y viens. Nous avons également appris qu'il nous attaquerait dans 10 jours. Et ne possédant pas de quoi riposter efficacement et n'ayant que très peu de temps pour concevoir d'éventuelles machines, nous avons dû chercher un autre moyen de limiter nos pertes. Nous avons pour cela fait appel à une personne qui possède des dons de voyance. L'idée de faire appel à... à ce qu'on appelle de la magie ne m'enchanter pas, mais cette personne nous a fourni une preuve de ses pouvoirs qui a su me convaincre. Par la suite, elle nous a révélé la solution à notre dilemme.

\- Et c'est quoi ? la conception d'une arme encore jamais mise au point par l'homme ?

\- Non. autre chose de beaucoup plus... inattendu je dois dire.

\- Vous m'intriguez monseigneur.

\- Tu peux l'être mon garçon. Il ne s'agit pas d'une arme. Mais d'une personne.

\- Une personne ?

\- Oui. Une jeune fille qui se trouverait dans un donjon situé à six jours de voyage. Pour je ne sais quelle raison, elle serait la clé de notre victoire.

\- Vraiment ? mais... qu'est-ce qu'elle a de si particulier ?

\- Notre voyant n'a pas réussi à nous le révéler. Mais quand elle sera là, elle sera en mesure de nous apporter son aide. Ce sont ces mots exacts.

\- Mais quel rôle je suis supposé jouer dans tout ça ?

\- Ton rôle à toi, Harold, est d'aller chercher cette jeune fille, de veiller sur elle coûte que coûte, et de l'amenez ici dans moins d'une semaine.

\- M-moi ? partir la chercher ?!

\- Tu refuses ?

Cette question n'avait rien de menaçant. Il lui avait demandé ça sur un ton tout à fait calme, patient et un léger sourire en coin accompagné tout ça. Au fond de lui, Harold n'en revenait tout simplement pas de cette demande ! lui ? partir à l'aventure ? au loin ? tout ça pour accomplir une... mission pour maintenir la paix ? et à ça, il pouvait ajouter le mystère qui englobait cette quête ! non mais c'est vrai ! en quoi une jeune fille qui semblerait tout à fait ordinaire, ferait déjà dans un donjon, et qui aurait la possibilité d'empêcher un massacre de guerre ? non. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la requête de son souverain. C'était sa chance de réaliser un rêve de gosse, de vivre une aventure, et il allait la saisir ! prenant conscience de tout ça avec joie, Harold bafouilla quand même en lui donnant sa réponse.

\- Euh... c'est-à-dire que... non ! au contraire, j'accepte !

\- Parfait mon garçon. Parfait.

\- Seulement...

\- Quoi ?

\- C'est ma mère. Si je pars, elle sera seule, et je...

\- Si c'est pour sa sécurité et son bien-être que tu t'inquiètes, n'ai crainte. Elle sera informée de ton départ, elle sera protégée et ne manquera de rien. Je te le garantis.

\- Merci beaucoup monseigneur.

\- Seulement... puisque je te donne ma parole que mes hommes veilleront sur elle, tu devra me promettre de respecter ton engagement et de vite revenir avant le délai. Ta mère servira de... « monnaie d'échange » si on peut dire.

\- P-pardon ?

Pourquoi le roi parlait de monnaie d'échange ?

\- Oui Harold. Disons que... comme cette quête est d'une très grande importance et d'ordre vitale pour nous tous, je ne peux me refuser une garantie de ta part. Une personne contre une autre personne. c'est équitable non ?

\- Euh...

Pour Harold, ça résumerait à ce que sa mère soit gardée en « otage » et que rien ne lui arrivera s'il respecte sa mission ! et comme il avait déjà accepté, il ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière et refuser ! qui sait ce qui arriverait à sa mère ? ou à lui ?

\- Oui, sire. C'est équitable. Et je tiendrais ma parole. Dit-il avec une certaine difficulté.

\- Alors c'est entendu. Tu partiras des ce soir.

\- Ce soir ?! Mais...

\- Le temps nous est compté mon garçon. Plus vite tu partiras, plus vite vous reviendrez, et plus vite nous pourrons nous préparer à affronter notre ennemi. Bien que je ne sache comment, même avec l'aide de cette inconnue.

\- En-entendu, sire.

\- Hum. Oh, une dernière chose. Quand tu la trouveras, il est préférable de ne pas lui dire les raisons de sa venue ici. Elle risquerait de ne pas vouloir venir, ou nous aider. Dis-lui plutôt... que nous avons eu vent de sa détresse et que nous lui sommes pour l'emmener en lieu sur. Du moins, dis-lui ça jusqu'à ce que tu l'amènes ici. Nous lui expliquerons nous-mêmes les vraies raisons.

\- D'accord.

\- Bien. Maintenant, va voir le capitaine. Il te donnera toutes les informations nécessaires pour te rendre là-bas au plus vite, et de quoi pour le voyage qui t'attend.

\- Merci. Je suppose que je ne dois également rien dire à mes proches ? du moins sur les raisons de mon départ ? au moins leur dire... que je suis parti en mission pour les affaires du royaume dès ce soir pour état d'urgence, sans pour autant dévoiler les vrais motifs ?

\- Tu serais capable de mentir ?

\- Ce n'est pas honorable de mentir, mais... pour éviter qu'ils se fassent trop de soucis, je suis prêt à le faire.

\- Je vois. Nous fournirons cette excuse à ta mère. À présent, va.

Harold s'inclina, reconnaissant, et le roi sorti de la pièce. Le capitaine fit ensuite approcher le jeune homme de la table, lui montra une carte du royaume avec son itinéraire à suivre. Il lui donna également toutes les informations utiles pour sa mission, comme les mises en garde selon tel ou tel secteur à traverser, les recommandations de confidentialité, l'attitude à adopter envers des étrangers, des brigands, etc. Il l'emmena ensuite dans une pièce où se trouver tous les armes, armures et équipements de route. Harold mit donc une armure complète souple, légère et solide, en cuir, de couleur noire et marron. Une bonne épée, quelques dagues, puis un sac de voyage avec tout ce qu'il faut pour camper ainsi que quelques babioles. Le capitaine n'oublia pas de l'emmener dans le garde-manger, prendre de quoi tenir plusieurs jours.

La nuit était à présent tombé, et Harold était fin prêt. George lui indiqua une sortie qui ne donner pas sur le village. Ainsi, Harold ne serait pas interpellé et retarder par des villageois ou des proches. Lui souhaitant bonne chance, le capitaine retourna au château, et le jeune forgeron entreprit son voyage, à pied.

Pourquoi à pied plutôt qu'à cheval ? le capitaine avait précisé que, pour ce genre de mission, un homme seul voyageant sans monture avait plus de chances de ne pas se faire interpeller, et avait aussi plus de chances de jouer sur la discrétion. Et au cas où la route serait trop pénible à emprunter, il ne serait alors pas encombrer d'un cheval.

S'éloignant progressivement du château, et passant le pont de pierre surplombant le côté ouest du fleuve, Harold croisa inévitablement la route d'Astrid. Il avait oublié qu'elle se rendait parfois de ce côté du château pour se rendre chez la vielle Gothi, qui préférait vivre recluse chez elle plutôt qu'au village, afin de l'aider et lui apporter de quoi se nourrir. Et même qu'il faisait nuit, la blonde l'aperçu et alla a sa rencontre. Harold ne pouvait fuir ou se cacher. Il se souvint aussi de sa promesse, et intérieurement, ça commençait déjà à lui faire mal de mentir. Surtout à elle...

\- Harold ! héééé ! salua-t-elle d'un signe de main

\- Tiens ! Astrid ! quelle bonne surprise ! souriait-il avec gène

\- En effet !

\- Tu... reviens de chez Gothi ?

\- Oui, j'ai passé quelques heures là-bas pour l'aider.

\- Ah c'est... sympa de ta part. Vraiment.

\- Merci Harold. mais... et toi ? qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure ?

\- Hé bien je... euh...

Astrid porta son regard sur sa nouvelle tenue et tout l'attirail qu'il portait. Son regard devient alors inquiet.

\- Tu... tu t'en vas ?

\- Euh... oui.

\- Mais... ou ça ?

\- Euh... je ne peux pas le dire Astrid. Je suis en mission urgente pour le roi et je n'ai pas le droit de parler de quoi que ce soit à personne. Pas même à ma mère... termina-t-il tristement

\- Oh... je vois.

Elle se tut, détournant son regard. Harold put apercevoir l'inquiétude et la tristesse au fond de ses beaux yeux bleus.

\- Tu seras de retour quand ? demanda-t-elle faiblement

\- Dans une semaine, à peu prêt. Ne t'en fais pas Astrid, je serai vite revenu. La semaine passera vite, t'en fais pas. D'accord ?

\- D'accord...

\- Mais... je peux te demander une faveur ?

\- Laquelle ?

\- Si tu peux trouver du temps pour tenir compagnie à ma mère, en plus de ton temps consacré à Gothi ? ça me fait de la peine de partir sans lui dire pourquoi, ni au revoir, et de la laisser seule. Depuis la mort de mon père, je ne l'ai jamais laissé. Et donc... si tu peux lui dire pour la rassurer, je...

\- Ne t'en fais pas Harold. Je lui dirais et je veillerais sur elle.

\- Merci beaucoup Astrid. Merci...

\- De rien. souriait-elle

\- Mais surtout, pas un mot à qui que ce soit, d'accord ? de toute façon, ma mère sera quand même informé par les hommes du roi. Elle fournira donc aux villageois la raison qu'ils lui auront dite sur mon absence.

\- D'accord.

\- Bon. J'y vais. Fait bien attention à toi, d'accord ?

\- Entendu. Et toi... promet moi d'être prudent...

\- Je te le promets. À bientôt...

Elle lui adressa un sourire, qu'Harold rendit avant de reprendre la route, le coeur plus léger. Astrid le suivi un court instant du regard, le coeur lourd, et inquiet. Se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita un court instant avant de le rattraper

\- Harold ! l'appela-t-elle

\- Hum ? qu'est-ce qui y'a Astrid ? fit-il intrigué

\- Je... tiens.

Elle lui donna une belle pomme rouge qu'elle avait gardée sur elle.

\- Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi. dit-elle avec le sourire

\- Merci Astrid. Allez faut que j'y aille.

\- Je sais. C'est juste que... fit-elle en baissant le regard

\- Astrid ? fit-il inquiet à son tour

Elle resta un instant muette. Puis ramenant sa franche derrière son oreille, elle s'approcha très vite d'Harold et l'embrassa sur la joue. Harold en était étonné et n'eu pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, que la blonde expliqua son geste.

\- Ça c'est pour... t'encourager à revenir plus vite... avoua-t-elle timidement en détournant à nouveau le regard

Elle se mit ensuite à courir vers le village, laissant Harold sur le pont. Toujours étonné, mais ayant un léger sourire face au geste soudain mais pas déplaisant d'Astrid, il la regarda un court instant à son tour, avant de reprendre pour de bon la route. En chemin, il pensa à elle, à son geste et lui promis, par la pensée, de revenir le plus vite possible.


	4. Les rumeurs

Chapitre 4 – Les rumeurs

La nuit était tombée. Il faisait déjà bien noir. Valka s'étonnait que son fils ne soit pas encore rentré. Elle ne lui imposait pas d'heure en général. Mais là, il était déjà bien tard et son inquiétude ne cessait d'augmentait. Mais quand on frappa à sa porte, elle s'en étonna en premier mais fut soulagée. Elle ôta du feu son ragoût de mouton et alla ouvrir. Mais au lieu de voir son fils, elle vit un soldat du roi.

\- Madame Haddock ?

\- Oui ? fit-elle avec étonnement

\- Je vous apporte des nouvelles de votre fils.

\- Mon fils ? que... est ce qui lui est arrivé quelque chose ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Rien madame. Je suis juste venue vous prévenir de son départ. Sur ordre du roi, il est parti en mission.

\- Son départ... ? pour...? mais... il ne m'a rien dit ! s'étonna-t-elle

\- Le roi lui a demandé de partir tout de suite. Votre fils reviendra bientôt madame, soyez sans crainte.

\- D'accord... merci beaucoup.

\- Bonne soirée à vous madame.

Le soldat inclina légèrement la tête par respect envers une dame, et s'éloigna de la maison. À peine eut-il fait trois pas qu'il croisa Astrid, la salua brièvement, et poursuivit sa route. Astrid se rendait au même moment chez la mère d'Harold, la mine triste et inquiète. Quand elle aperçu Valka, elle lui adressa un sourire réconfortant.

\- Bonsoir madame.

\- Bonsoir Astrid... dit-elle avec une petite voix

\- Il est venue vous avertir du départ d'Harold c'est ça ? devina-t-elle

\- Comment tu le sais ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Puis-je entrais avant?

Valka fit donc entrer la blonde chez elle, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle savait. Une fois la porte fermait et rassurait d'être qu'a d'eux, Astrid lui avoua ce qu'elle savait.

\- Je viens de le voir.

\- Ah bon ? ou ça ?

\- Vers le côté ouest du château. Il portait une tenue de voyage et m'a dit qu'il partait en mission pour le roi.

\- Le garde m'a dit ça aussi. Mais... quel genre de mission le roi lui a confié pour qu'il parte maintenant et ne puisse rien me dire ? ni même me dire au revoir ?

\- Justement, j'ai un message de sa part pour vous.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Il me demande de vous tenir compagnie en son absence, car ça l'ennuie de vous laisser seule. Il voudrait aussi que vous sachiez qu'il est désolé de ne pas avoir pu vous prévenir.

\- Oh, Harold... merci Astrid. C'est gentil de m'avoir dit ça.

\- De rien madame.

\- En mission donc ? hum... Je me demande qu'est ce que le roi lui a demandé de faire. Et quand il reviendra ? Le garde m'a dit qu'il reviendrait bientôt mais... c'est trop vague comme durée...

\- Harold m'a dit qu'il sera de retour dans 1 semaine.

\- 1 semaine ? tu sais autre chose ?

\- C'est tout ce que je sais. Mais comme nous le savons toute les deux, il nous a demandé de ne rien dire à qui que ce soit. Sauf si quelqu'un u village demande ou il est passé, on doit juste leur dire la raison fourni par le soldat.

\- Entendu. bon. Euh... tu restes dîner ? je n'ai pas le coeur à dîner seule ce soir. Avoua-t-elle

\- Avec plaisir.

\- Oh merci Astrid ! pour ce soir, j'ai fait du ragoût de mouton ! il est tout chaud ! et il en restera encore pour demain ! dit-elle avec bonne humeur

\- Muuhh ! quelle chance ! souriait-elle

Valka lui souriait et commençait à mettre la table. Dès qu'elle eut le dos tourner, Astrid perdit son faux sourire et grimaça discrètement. La dernière phrase qu'elle venait de lui dire était un mensonge, car elle savait que la cuisine de Valka, surtout ses plats à base de mouton, était une torture à avaler et à digérer ! elle soupira alors discrètement en pensant à Harold

_\- Reviens vite Harold... reviens vite... je ne supporterai pas de manger du mouton pendant toute une semaine..._

oO*Oo

À la base, Harold marchait plutôt vite. En à peine trois heures, il avait déjà fait un bon bout de chemin, s'arrêtant justes cinq minutes par-ci par-là pour souffler et boire un peu d'eau. Mais quand vient l'heure de s'arrêter pour camper, voila qu'il se mit à pleuvoir des cordes ! le jeune aventurier dut alors se trouver en vitesse un abri avant d'être trempé et tombé malade. Au pas de course, il trouva refuge sous un grand arbre solitaire et se protégea avec la couverture fournie dans son sac. Assez bien protéger de la pluie, et grelottant à moitié, il s'essaya, ramena ses jambes contre lui et en profita pour se restaurer. Repas modeste. Morceau de pain et porc salé.

La pluie ne cesser hélas pas de tomber. Harold n'eut pas d'autre choix que de rester sous son arbre avec deux options. Soit attendre qu'il arrête de pleuvoir pour se trouver un meilleur abri, soit rester là et s'endormir. Contre son gré, la deuxième option fut malheureusement choisie.

oO*Oo

Elle était là, tapie dans l'ombre, aussi discret qu'un chat guettant une malheureuse souris. Sauf que ce qu'elle fixe était bien plus gros, plus conséquent, plus alléchant qu'une minuscule souris. Perdue dans ce dédale aussi sombre que la nuit, le pauvre animal avançait encore, encore, et encore. Il ne savait pas qu'il était observé, ni qu'il venait de se condamner, jusqu'à se faire surprendre et que ses propres yeux se voilèrent.

oO*Oo

Le lendemain, le soleil était déjà levé et ses rayons orangés se refléter partout, faisant étinceler chaque goutte de rosé comme des perles d'or. Spectacle que seuls ceux qui savaient se lever tôt pouvaient apprécier. Ce qui était le cas d'Harold, lui qui était habitué à se lever de bonne heure. Baillant et s'étirant de tout son soul, Harold profita d'admirer ce spectacle d'un œil à moitié endormi, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

\- Au moins... ce voyage m'offre de beaux souvenirs. Se dit-il en se frottant les yeux.

Il se releva et grimaça légèrement car, fallait l'avouer, dormir de cette façon n'était pas habituel pour lui.

\- Aie... la nuit prochaine, je me trouve un meilleur endroit... bon aller. Je mange un truc vite fait, et je continue.

Sortant de quoi déjeuner, il s'installa plus confortablement par la suite. Prenant ensuite sa carte, il établissait un aperçu de la distance parcouru et de celle encore à faire.

\- Bon. D'après mes calculs... je suis là. Ce qui veut dire qu'en 4 heures de route... j'ai au moins parcouru une bonne petite distance. Et vu que je dois me rendre la... si je continue à ce rythme, j'arriverais peut-être avant le temps prévu à ce... donjon.

En pensant à sa destination, il fronça le regard, tout en mangeant son bout de pain.

\- Un donjon. Ouais... Un donjon. Mais quel genre de donjon ? un château ? une tour ? ils m'ont même ne pas donné plus de détails là-dessus ! mais peut-être qu'ils n'en avaient pas eux-mêmes...

Puis ses pensées se tournèrent vers la mystérieuse clé de leur victoire.

\- Et cette fille ? je me demande vraiment en quoi elle pourrait régler toute cette histoire ? a-t-elle un lien avec notre ennemi ? serait-elle magicienne ? Non. Non je crois pas.

Et comme pour le coup des informations manquantes sur le donjon, Harold eut un léger rire nerveux.

\- Et encore une fois... ils m'ont même pas donné d'indices sur elle ! comme son nom ou comment elle est physiquement! je fais comment pour revenir avec la bonne personne moi ?!

Envisageant la possibilité de revenir avec la mauvaise personne, il se pinça les lèvres d'angoisse.

\- La vache... si je me trompe, ma mère risque d'en subir les conséquences... comment ils n'ont pas pensé à ça !? Nan c'est genre « débrouilles-toi tout seul Harold ! » rageât-il par la suite.

Secouant sa tête de droite à gauche d'un air blasé, il se résonna lui-même.

\- Bah de toute façon, quand j'aurais trouvé ce fameux donjon, il ne devrait pas y avoir des milliers de jeunes filles à l'intérieur ! allez. Assez discuter. Le temps presse et j'ai encore de la route à faire.

Rangeant toutes ses affaires, il reprit ensuite la route, l'esprit en proie à de nombreuses interrogations. Mais face à la beauté du monde au petit matin, il retrouva vite le sourire. Contrairement à ce qu'il redouté, le voyage ne fut pas gâché par le danger, des bandits, etc. Pendant les trois premiers jours qui ont suivi son départ, ça se résumer presque à de la randonnée !

\- Remarque, ce n'est pas plus mal ! pas de soucis sur la route signifient que je reviendrais plus vite. souriait-il

Plusieurs heures de route plus tard, le début d'après-midi était là. Se retrouvant à quelques kilomètres de sa destination finale, Harold remarqua de loin que le décor, le paysage et l'ambiance changée. Faisant une pause pour se désaltérer et reposer ses jambes, il observait avec attention et contrariété ce qu'il voyait.

Au coeur d'une montagne d'apparence ordinaire et visiblement pas dur à arpenter, se trouver un petit fort à demi délabré et sombre, c'était le cas de le dire. Pas de muraille blanche et gris clair comme le château du roi Drago. Peu de végétation aussi. Y'avais bien des arbres feuillus et assez beaux, mais comparé à tous ceux qu'Harold avait croisés sur sa route, ceux-là n'avaient pas de beauté particulière. Ils étaient justes là, comme ça, pour faire plus ou moins joli dans le décor. En observant avec attention, Harold ne percevait aucune ambiance de vie là-bas.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait la dedans ? ça a l'air d'être plus désert qu'inhabité ! Nan vraiment, je comprends pas trop.

Son regard se tourna ensuite sur les alentours du domaine. Se fiant à sa carte, son regard se fronça quand il analysa un autre détail.

\- Et puis... cet endroit est loin de tout ! la ville où village le plus proche est à deux jours de marche ! comment fait-elle pour vivre ? qu'on ne va pas me dire qu'il y a de quoi se nourrir dans ses montagnes ! ni de quoi boire je suppose. Et puis...

Son regard se tourna cette fois-ci vers la droite.

\- Pour que je me rende là-bas, y a pas tellement de chemin accessible. La montagne empêche apparemment tout accès par les autres cotés. Le seul passage pour moi, c'est de traverser la forêt.

Il soupira, repris son sac et se donna du courage.

\- Allez. On y est presque.

Contournant la montagne par le côté Est, Harold arriva enfin prés de la forêt. A vu d'oeil, elle n'avait pas l'air dangereuse. Mais en s'approchant de plus en plus, il remarqua la présence d'une personne encapuchonnée. Elle était assise sur un rocher, ne bougeait pas et s'agripper fermement à un vieux bâton de bois. Se rappelant les consignes du capitaine au sujet des personnes étrangères, Harold continua d'avancer, l'air neutre.

En l'observant avec plus d'attention, Harold nota que c'était un vieillard. Vieillard qui ne leva même pas le regard vers le jeune homme, et qui garda la tête baissé. Mais quand Harold passa devant lui, l'homme se manifesta d'une voix faible.

\- Jeune homme... eurf eurf...

Se disant qu'il ne risquait rien, Harold se retourna vers lui.

\- Oui ?

\- Mon garçon... eurf. aurais-tu un peu d'eau et une miche de pain pour un pauvre vieillard ?

\- Euh... bien sur. Tenez.

Il lui donna sans méfiance ce que l'homme venait de lui demander.

\- Merci mon garçon. Tu es bien généreux. Surtout envers un étranger... ce qui n'est pas le cas de tout le monde dans ce pays.

\- De rien. dites ? je peux vous poser une question ?

\- Je t'écoute. qu'est-ce que tu voudrais savoir ? lui dit-il avec le sourire tout en commençant à manger et boire

\- Ben... qu'est ce que vous faites là ? je veux dire... tout seul et... sur votre rocher ?

\- Aaah... ça ? question intéressante, en effet. Vois-tu... je devais me rendre de l'autre côté de la forêt pour rejoindre la ville qui se trouve plus loin. Mais à cause d'un souci de santé, je me suis retrouvé là.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous avez ?

\- Rien de grave, mais qui peut être très embêtant. Je suis à court de vivre. Et de ce fait, je ne peux pas m'avancer dans la forêt. Je suis donc resté assis depuis un moment en cherchant une solution.

\- Vous pouvez pas... ? mais attendez... la forêt regorge de denrées comestibles qui vous aurez permis de reprendre vos forces et atteindre votre destination non ?

\- Hin... tu n'es pas du coin toi hein ?

\- Non pas vraiment. Sa saute tant que ça aux yeux ?

\- Si tu étais du coin, tu saurais que cette forêt est habitée, selon ce qu'on dit... par un mal qui s'attaque aux gens faibles.

\- Aux gens faibles ? répéta Harold intrigué

\- Oui. à cours d'eau et de nourriture, je me mets à tousser. Problème lié à l'âge et à ma santé. Donc si je rentre dans cette forêt en toussant allègrement, qui sait ce qui m'arrivera ?

Décidément, cette quête englober un sacré mystère à elle toute seule ! un donjon visiblement inquiétant, une résidente intrigante, et voila qu'on lui parle d'une forêt mystérieuse !

\- Euh... ok mais... pourquoi vous empruntez pas un autre chemin ?

\- Me vois-tu faire un long détour avec mon age et dans mon état de santé ? demanda calmement le vieil homme

\- Non pas vraiment. Désolé. Question bête. S'excusa Harold

\- Hin. Au moins ça me fait un brin de causette. Ria t-il amusait. Donc comme je disais, je pourrais m'aventurer dans cette forêt. Mais je peux pas, je tousse ! planté sur mon rocher, je cherchais donc une solution, et tentez par la même occasion de contrôler ma toux. Et puis... par je ne sais quel grâce du ciel, te voilà, et tu réponds avec générosité à une personne en détresse. Merci mon garçon.

\- Bah. De rien.

\- Au moins, grâce à toi, je vais pouvoir enfin continuer ma route sans craindre les bois.

\- J'suis content pour vous. Bon eh bien... au revoir. Et reposez-vous bien. Salua-t-il avec amabilité

Deux pas en avant, et le vieux revient à la charge.

\- Mais dis-moi mon garçon... tu te rends aussi dans cette forêt non ?

\- Euh... en effet, mais... hésita-t-il

\- Serais ce le donjon qui t'a poussé à quitter ton foyer pour un lieu dont tu ne connais même pas les rumeurs ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Euh...

Aie ! Ça sentait pas bon ça ! un vieux trop curieux qui se trouve bingo là où Harold devait passer ! mais combien de chance y avait sur terre pour que ça arrive précisément à lui ? et si proche du but en plus ?! bon, dans le pire des cas, si le vieux voulait trop en savoir, Harold n'aurait qu'a... l'occire ? peu habituel et contradictoire vu ses principes ! et puis il n'avait jamais eut à faire ce genre de chose ! mais pour la sécurité de sa mère, il n'hésiterait pas. Il usa plutôt d'un mensonge pour se sortit d'un éventuel guêpier.

\- En effet. Même si a la base, je suis parti de chez moi en quête de liberté et de voyage. Et c'est justement sur mon chemin, que j'ai entendu une histoire sur ce donjon inexploré. Je suis donc venu mettre ma curiosité et mon courage à l'épreuve.

\- Que sais-tu sur ce donjon, fils ?

\- Eh bien...

Là, fallait savoir mentir. Vite, et efficacement.

\- J'ai entendu dire... qu'un ogre monstrueux y aurait élu domicile. Et que seul le plus brave oserait s'aventurer sur ces terres, le mettre à terre et revenir dans la ville voisine avec la preuve de son exploit.

\- Vraiment ? s'étonna l'homme avec un léger sourire

\- Oui ! et même qu'à la clé, il y a une forte récompense ! parfait pour quelqu'un qui veut voyager loin. Conclut-il

Le vieil homme se mit à rire légèrement en guise de réponse. Son rire étonna Harold. comme si son mensonge n'avait servi à rien.

\- Un ogre dis-tu ?

\- Oui, un ogre. D'après ce que j'ai entendu.

Il se remit à rire.

\- Mon pauvre garçon. Tu ne devrais pas te fier à des « on dit ».

\- Et pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que les vraies rumeurs au sujet de cet endroit sont bien plus intrigantes et terrifiantes que celle sur un... monstrueux ogre. Répondit-il sans cacher son sourire

\- Essayez-vous de vous moquer de mon courage ?

Autant jouer la comédie, là. Et en profiter pour avoir des informations manquantes sur ces lieux !

\- Pas du tout mon garçon. Et c'est même très honorable pour un jeune de ton âge. Moi c'est plus le cas depuis... pfou ! bien longtemps. Seulement, si tu tiens à ta vie et continuer de voyager, tu devrais écouter ce que j'ai à t'apprendre sur ce donjon.

\- J'écoute.

\- Eh bien... à vrai dire, ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Même que j'ai l'habitude de passer par ce chemin pour mes nombreux aller-retour, jamais je n'ai vu de mes yeux ce qu'ont à si souvent dit.

\- Et qu'a-t-on dit ? s'impatienta calmement Harold

\- Eh bien... l'endroit serait habité par quelque chose de plus... énorme et effrayant qu'un ogre. Mais ce qui l'habite ne se manifeste que rarement. Vois-tu... La plupart du temps, tous les alentours sont plongés dans le calme. Et parfois, comme ça, on entend comme des hurlements horrifiques.

\- Des hurlements ?

\- Oui. Personne n'a su mettre un nom ou une description physique sur ce phénomène. Ceux qui ont tenté de gravir ces montagnes et s'approcher au plus prêt du fort ne sont pas redescendu. Sauf certains, plus chanceux. Et par chance, ou par démence, ils ont pu faire partager leurs impressions. Et tous disent la même chose.

\- Qu'ont-ils dit ?

\- Ils avaient l'impression d'être en permanence surveillé. Et de partout à la fois ! des sifflements, des ombres qui défilent, des bruits inquiétants, des éclats dans l'obscurité... et une ambiance de plus en plus pesante qui réussi à vous faire entendre votre propre battement de coeur... énuméra-t-il avec mystère comme s'il racontait une histoire

\- Eh ben...

\- Heureusement pour eux, ils ont vite pris leurs jambes à leur cou. C'est comme ça qu'on sait ce qu'il y a plus ou moins le haut.

\- Erreur, puisque personne ne le sait, vous l'avez dit !

\- Si ! c'est même une chose véridique !

\- Ah oui ? et qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- L'envie de redescendre, pardi ! conclut-il soudainement.

Il fixait Harold du regard, attentif à sa réaction. Le jeune homme, lui, le regardait sans trop réagir. En vérité, Harold ne s'attendait pas à apprendre ce genre d'information ! est ce qu'au moins le roi le savait ? non mais quand même... le roi ne lui aurait pas ordonné d'aller dans un lieu dangereux sans le prévenir d'un truc pareil ! c'était pas dans la réputation du souverain. Non. y'avais un truc qui collait pas dans cette histoire. Qui croire alors ? son roi ? ou un vieillard ?

\- Vous vous moquez de moi, là ? fit-il

\- Pas du tout. ce que je dis est vrai, petit. Ne me reproche pas de vouloir mettre en garde un homme généreux !

\- Mais... Tout ce que vous me dites... c'est insensé !

\- Tu crois ça ?

\- Oui ! il... il doit simplement y avoir quelque chose qu'un... ogre ou votre phénomène horrifique doit garder, et que personne n'arrive à avoir ! ou je sais pas moi ! s'emporta Harold, toujours lancé sur son mensonge

Le vieil homme retrouva alors son air sérieux et reprit ses déclarations mystérieuses.

\- Eh bien... maintenant que tu soulignes ce détail, il y a une autre rumeur liée à ce fort.

\- Pff. Une version différente c'est ça?

\- Non. une rumeur en plus de celle que je viens de te parler.

\- Ah bon ? et ça dit quoi cette fois ?

\- À ce qu'on dit, quand le donjon est dans... « ses jours calme », certains de ceux qui sont revenu auraient juré avoir entendu une voix.

\- Une voix ? quel genre de voix ? s'étonna-t-il à nouveau

\- Une voix mélodieuse. Celle d'un enfant ou d'une jeune fille. Même lors de nuits sombres, ils l'ont entendu chanter, sans once de peur dans sa voix.

\- Je vois. Et comme pour l'autre rumeur, personne ne l'a vu? Ils l'ont juste entendu c'est ça ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord. Et que dit-elle cette voix?

\- Certains ont parler d'incantation. D'autres disent que c'est une complainte. Certains en sont même jusqu'à aller dire que cette voix attirait de façon hypnotique les prochaines victimes de l'ombre, et qu'elle viendrait s'en prendre à eux par la suite, sans qu'il ne se souffre !

Ces rumeurs avaient de quoi te faire rebrousser chemin dis donc ! si Harold n'avait pas était envoyé là-bas dans le but de sauver son royaume d'une guerre sans victoire, jamais il n'y serait ! il le pensait vraiment. Pas par peur. Mais y'avais de quoi soulevaient de plus en plus de questions ! ses rumeurs étaient-elles vraiment fondées ? Harold pouvait-il croire ce que cet étranger venait de lui dire ? qui prouve que rien n'est un piège de sa part ?

Ne pouvant perdre plus de temps que ça, il décida d'approuver et d'accepter tout ce qu'il venait de savoir et de vite reprendre la route.

\- Eh ben ! ce sont... de bien étranges rumeurs je dois dire. Mais je vous remercie de m'en avoir parler monsieur. À présent, je dois y aller. Au revoir. Conclut-il poliment l'entretien

\- Tu tiens donc à monter la haut ?

\- Oui.

\- Rien de ce que je t'ai dit ne te fera changer d'avis ?

\- Non.

\- Et bien soit. Bonne chance mon garçon. Que ton courage reste la plus brave de tes armes.

\- Merci. Fit-il en plus d'un salut de la tête.

Le vieux resta sur son rocher, finissant tranquillement sa collation. Il suivait du regard et avec un léger sourire le jeune forgeron qui venait de s'engouffrait dans la forêt.

\- _Peut-être réussira-t-il là où ils ont tous échoués, Oriane. Peut-être est-ce finalement... lui_. Se dit-il


	5. Une curieuse résidente

**_Salut à tous! :D comme l'indique ce chapitre, notre héros va enfin rencontrer l'héroïne! ^^ j'espère que leur rencontre vous plaira, ainsi que la personnalité de mon OC, ainsi que l'intrigue qui va suivre! :D n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions! ^^ merci à tous de suivre cette fiction, bonne lecture et à mercredi prochain! :D_**

* * *

**_Musique : Enchanted dominion - Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep_**

* * *

Chapitre 5 – Une curieuse résidente

\- Miroir. Dis-moi si notre jeune Harold approche de sa destination. Ordonna Drago

Le miroir obéit, et lui montra l'image d'Harold entrant dans la forêt qui borde le donjon. Cette vision rassura le roi qui eut alors un sourire satisfait.

\- Parfait. Il ne lui reste plus qu'à la trouver et à la ramener ici. Parfait.

Il s'en alla par la suite rejoindre son conseil de guerre pour revoir et élaborer les stratégies de bataille, de défense et d'évacuation de la cité, dans le cas où Harold ne reviendrait pas à temps, ou que l'ennemi attaquerait plus tôt.

oO*Oo

Au village, on ne s'inquiéter pas tellement de l'absence du jeune forgeron. On avait demandé à Valka, qui se trouver au village en compagnie d'Astrid, ou était passer son fils. Elle leur avait répété ce que le garde était venu lui dire. Les gens étaient passés à autre chose, mais avaient quand même fait part de leur inquiétude envers sa mère. Mais aussi de leurs commentaires et avis personnel sur la situation. En voici la preuve avec une des vieilles commerçantes du marché.

\- En mission ?

\- Oui, c'est ça. lui affirma Valka

\- Curieux. Mais en même temps, je pense que ça lui fera le plus grand bien. L'aventure à ses bons côtés, Val.

\- J'en doute pas, mais...

\- Tu te fais trop de soucis pour lui. Il reviendra plus vite que tu ne le crois ! et puis crois-moi, quand il reviendra, il sera tellement content et presser de te raconter ses aventures, que tu oublieras bien vite ton inquiétude.

\- Oui. tu as raison. Souriait-elle

\- Et puis l'attente de son retour est moins pénible, puisque tu as la compagnie de ta future belle fille, hum ?

Valka avait juste ouvert la bouche, s'apprêtant à dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. en revanche, c'était pas le cas d'Astrid qui avait soudainement les joues rouges !

\- Euh... par... pardon ?

\- Oooh ? tu ne vas pas faire croire à une vieille dame que tu n'es pas celle qu'il choisira pour épouse, non? souriait la commerçante

\- Eh bien... je sais pas... peut-être, mais...

\- Astrid. Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure ! La façon dont vous vous regardez, la façon dont vous vous comportez mutuellement... et puis la dernière preuve en date confirme ce que je te dis !

\- Euh... je... rougissait-elle encore plus

Valka esquissa un large sourire amusé face à l'état de la blonde, et décida d'intervenir.

\- Je pense que ça ira, Rosie. Inutile d'en rajouter.

La vieille dame hocha la tête avec un sourire, comprenant le message de la brune. Elle termina de préparer la commande des deux clientes, puis leur adressa un dernier sourire avant qu'elle ne s'en aille. Sur la route vers une autre boutique, Astrid avait encore les joues rouges et ne disait pas un mot. Valka s'en amusait de la voir ainsi.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rougir Astrid ? le fait qu'elle ait parler de ce sujet devant moi, ou parce que ce qu'elle dit est vrai ?

\- Je ne sais pas madame... dit-elle mal a l'aise

\- A t-elle tord au sujet de toi et Harold ?

\- Il... il n'y a rien entre nous ! ou du moins... rien d'officiel...

\- Pour l'instant ? demanda-t-elle

\- Oui.

\- Tu espères qu'il te demande un jour ta main ?

\- Un peu oui... rougissait-elle avec un léger sourire timide

\- Un peu ? Hin. Astrid. Ce que Rosie a dit est vrai. Je l'ai également constaté. Je n'ai jamais vu mon fils regarder une autre jeune femme comme il te regarde toi. Et je suis sur qu'il te fera cette demande bien assez vite. Qui sait ? peut-être le fera-t-il à son retour en se rendant compte que ce qui lui manque le plus se trouve ici ? hum ? confia-t-elle avec une certaine malice

\- Si vous le dites madame ... répondit-elle rassuré

\- Et puis je te rassure, je serais très heureuse qu'il te choisisse comme épouse. Gentille, aimante et attentionné. Tout ce qu'il lui faut pour être heureux.

\- Merci...

\- Aller vient, rentrons. C'est l'heure de manger. Souriait-elle

Astrid la suivie avec le sourire, tout en repensant à cette discussion qui la refit rougir. Mais elle pria intérieurement pour que le repas ne soit pas encore une fois à base de mouton...

oO*Oo

Le sentier de la forêt ne fut pas long à parcourir. Harold le traversa même très rapidement. Cependant, tout le long du sentier, il n'avait cessé de jeter des coups d'oeil méfiant à droite et à gauche, repensant à ce que lui avait dit le vieillard. Que la forêt s'en prenait aux faibles. Mais de quelle façon ? faible par l'âge ? par la maladie ? par le courage ? par la force ? c'est ça qui l'avait le plus intrigué. Mais rien ne lui était arrivé ! pas de manifestation étrange, de présence animale, rien. Même que cette forêt la était légèrement plus sombre que les autres forets qu'il avait déjà traversés. À ses yeux, cette forêt était comme une forêt devait être. Pleine d'arbres, laissant la clarté du ciel passait à travers le feuillage et nullement habité par un mal étrange.

Au bout du sentier, s'offrait un choix. Deux routes. L'une menant vers la destination du vieil homme, et l'autre menant au domaine. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, Harold prit donc le sentier allant à sa gauche. Il s'étonna d'une part de ne pas encore avoir vu ou entendu le vieil homme le suivre. Après tout, qu'importe.

Le décor forestier disparut peu à peu, offrant à Harold la vue d'un nouveau sentier à travers la montagne. Déduisant la distance du regard, il n'en aurait pas pour longtemps pour atteindre le sommet, sans rencontrer d'embûches bien sur. Empruntant alors le sentier qui était simple et qui apparemment devenait de plus en plus ardu et sombre, Harold avança, le coeur emplit de courage. Il se rappelait aussi ce que le vieux lui avait dit sur les différents témoignages des anciens aventuriers.

\- Si ça se trouve, ce ne sont que des histoires. Il m'a dit tout ça pour me faire peur, rien de plus.

Il attarda un instant son regard sur l'obscurité des lieux avant de continuer.

\- Le seul truc qui me chiffonne un peu... c'est le fait que tout devienne de plus en plus sombre. Et de façon naturelle, alors qu'on est en milieu d'après-midi quand même ! le ciel n'est même pas sombre au-dessus de ce château ! pff. Je suis sure que cette fille est magicienne. J'en suis sure.

Il arpenta avec bravoure le long chemin qui était quand même de plus en plus difficile. Le sentier s'effacer progressivement, et Harold avait dû commencer à escalader les roches pour atteindre ne serait-ce qu'une porte, si du moins elle existe.

Il n'avait pas encore ressenti de regard sur lui, d'atmosphère pesante ou autres bizarrerie. Ce qui lui permit de conclure que tout cela n'était que des boniments pour le dissuader d'avancer. Mais comme il était en mission, il se devait d'y aller. Coûte que coûte.

Épuiser par cette escalade interminable, Harold atteignit enfin le sommet.

\- Ça y est... j'y suis enfin... pfou.

Soufflant un instant contre le dernier rocher, il entra ensuite avec prudence dans le fort. Poussant la vaste porte en vieux bois terne, son regard virevolta partout à l'affût du moindre danger, de la moindre présence, mais aussi à cause de sa curiosité. Avec une part d'incompréhension, il regardait partout. Jamais il n'avait vu ce genre de lieu. Sombre, point ainsi dire désert, quasiment abandonné, à moitié délabrer et à moitié habitable. Les trous dans les murs et plafonds permettaient aux rayons du soleil de passer très légèrement, offrant ce qu'il fallait de clarté pour s'y retrouver. Harold ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qu'une jeune fille ferait dans un endroit pareil ! même lui ne resterait pas longtemps ici.

Espérant vite la trouver pour vite quitter ces lieux, le jeune homme se mit à la chercher, parcourant les vastes salles, couloir, escaliers. Personne en vue au bout d'un moment de marche. Il se mit alors à l'appeler

\- Euh... hého ! Y a quelqu'un ?

Si personne ne lui répondit, il ne perdit pas espoir et s'avança lentement tout en renouvelant ses appels. Mais sans savoir qu'il était observé depuis les hauteurs de la salle par quelqu'un. Plus précisément, par une jeune fille. Elle demeurait volontairement silencieuse et bien cachée derrière l'une des murailles brisées du fort. Ses mains délicates, mais bien salies par la poussière, s'agrippaient à la roche, et l'aidaient à se déplacer telle une souris. Du haut de sa cachette, elle observait avec curiosité, mais avec espoir le jeune homme.

En remarquant qu'il portait une armure noire, ce détail lui rappelait une des paroles de sa chanson qu'elle avait toujours chanté aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire

_J'attends que tu viennes, toi mon chevalier_

_À l'armure d'ébène, pour me délivrer_

Était-ce lui ? à cette simple supposition, un sourire enthousiaste se dessina sur ces fines lèvres rouges. Cependant, pour en être pleinement sure, elle devait voir autre chose concernant le visiteur. Une chose simple qu'elle ne pourrait voir que de prés. Mais voulant faire traîner le mystère, et voulant d'une part s'amuser un peu, elle ne fit rien et continua de l'observer avec le sourire, alors qu'Harold l'appeler encore.

\- Héhoooo ? mademoiselle ? si vous êtes là, répondez !

Les yeux grand ouvert d'attention, elle put constater, même de loin, qu'il était assez beau garçon. Mais même en plissant à fond ses grands yeux verts, elle n'arrivait pas à voir le petit détail le concernant.

\- Je... j'ai été envoyer par mon roi afin de... de venir vous sauver et vous emmenez loin... d'ici.

Elle eut un léger hoquet de surprise muet. Ce qu'il venait de dire fut le deuxième indice le concernant ! et c'était comme dans sa chanson !

_Et que tu m'emmènes, loin de cette prison glacée_

_Et que j'obtienne ma liberté_

Harold attendit encore. Il commençait même à se demander si y avait quelqu'un ! et pas un seul instant il n'avait senti une présence, entendu de sifflement, de bruit, rien ! rien du tout !

_\- Peut-être est-elle encore plus loin ?_ se demanda-t-il

Il allait s'aventurer dans la pièce voisine, jugeant la précédente comme déserte. L'étrange locataire le suivait encore du regard, le regard inquisiteur, mais surpris de son courage.

_\- Il n'est vraiment pas comme les autres celui-ci la... il n'a même pas peur ! je vais attendre encore un peu. Je dois vraiment être sure !_ se dit-elle

Elle avança à pas de loup du haut de l'étage jusqu'à arriver sur les hauteurs de la pièce d'à côté, simplement en se faufilant à travers un trou dans le mur. Se trouvant une nouvelle cachette, elle continua de l'espionner. Harold lui, avançait toujours lentement et avec calme, le regard allant partout en quête d'une présence. ça l'inquiétait de plus en plus de ne rien voir et entendre.

_\- Curieux ça... ils ont tous bu avant de venir ici ou quoi? y'a rien.. même pas un... chat ou une souris ! Rien !_ s'étonna-t-il

Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas perdre patience, il refit une tentative.

\- J'vous en prie, montrez-vous ! je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal ! je suis là pour vous aidez !

Jugeant bon de se manifester face à ses paroles qui lui semblait sincère, elle lui répondit sans se montrer

\- Êtes-vous un chevalier ?

Harold tourna le regard dans tous les sens, se demandant d'où provenait la voix. Voix dont il avait l'impression qu'elle venait de partout. Ainsi donc, la voix mélodieuse dont parlait le vieillard existait ? Et la jeune fille qui devait sauver son royaume se trouvait donc bien là ! était-ce les mêmes personnes ? Il lui répondit en même temps qu'il continuait de chercher.

\- Euh... si par chevalier vous entendez quelqu'un qui ai grimper jusqu'ici pour vous sauver de cet endroit... on peut dire ça. dit-il calmement et avec une pointe de bonne humeur

Elle le trouvait drôle dans sa manière de parler, et de la façon dont il lui avait dit ça. De par sa réponse, elle ne le jugea pas comme... mauvais.

\- Me sauvez de cet endroit vous dites?

\- Euh... oui. Même si j'ignore pourquoi vous êtes là, et ce qui vous retient ici, on m'a dit que... quelque chose de mauvais roder ici. Mais pour moi, ce sont que des rumeurs.

\- Vraiment ? Que vous a-t-on dit ? s'étonna-t-elle

Harold s'étonna à son tour de cette espèce d'interrogatoire formulé avec calme et mystère! était-ce le moment ou tout simplement nécessaire?! S'il elle voulait être sauvée, qu'elle vienne au lieu de parler ! à moins que... qu'elle ne sache pour l'étrange mal qui rode ici ? le vieux n'aurait pas menti ? le forgeron commença à remettre ses doutes en question.

\- Euh... qu'une sorte d'ombre rode ici. Et qu'elle aurait déjà effrayé et fait rebrousser chemin à beaucoup de monde.

\- Et vous, vous n'en avait pas peur ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Non. Et apparemment, vous non plus ! et puis je n'ai rien vu de mauvais ou d'inquiétant jusque-là.

\- Et si vous croisez ce mal, que feriez-vous ?

\- Euh... ben... si elle m'attaque, je me défendrai. Et je vous protégerai aussi puisque je suis là pour ça. Mais seulement si vous daigniez vous montrer et me suivre, au lieu de faire cet interrogatoire.

\- Je... fit-elle avec une soudaine appréhension

\- Ne craignez rien. je vous promets que je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. Montrez-vous je vous prie. Reformula-t-il avec gentillesse

Elle ne répondit pas, et Harold attendit. La jeune fille se mordit la lèvre d'appréhension. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment approché quelqu'un et... quitter cet endroit était quelque chose d'inconnue pour elle. Elle ressentait aussi un sentiment étrange. Elle ne voulait pas que ce jeune homme qui se prétendait être son sauveur ne soit pas celui qu'elle attendait. Si ce n'était pas lui, peu de choix s'offrait à elle. Choix qu'elle ne voulait pas prendre. Si elle pouvait juste voir son visage de plus prêt ! elle tenta d'apercevoir ce détail du haut de sa cachette, plissant les yeux et poussant légèrement la langue sur le côté à cause de l'effort. Et comme Harold était à l'étage d'en dessous, et bien dans le champ de vision de la jeune damoiselle, elle se pencha de plus en plus.

Mais comme ses mains étaient fermement agrippés à la roche, la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus fit tomber une fragile pierre de sa muraille et la jeune fille passa par-dessus dans un cri de surprise. Elle chuta vers l'étage inférieur, même que c'était pas haut, et atterrit par miracle dans les bras du jeune homme. Harold fut aussi saisi de la chute sur l'instant, mais avec le poids et la vitesse, il fut vite mis à terre, sur le dos, la blonde dans ses bras.

Au contact d'Harold, elle ressenti quelque chose au niveau magie. Mais... ce qu'elle ressentait été plus ressenti comme si ce qu'elle ressentait la quittait. Comme un lien qui se brise, une protection qui s'évapore, qui s'envole. Comme une libération. Elle comprit ce que ça voulait dire.

_\- Oh mon Dieu... je... il... c'est brisé !_

Apeurée sur l'instant, et aussi gênée de la situation, elle se releva et s'écarta un peu, oubliant de voir ce qu'elle tentait d'apercevoir du haut de sa cachette. Harold se releva à son tour, tout en grommelant légèrement, mais put enfin la voir. Il savait enfin à quoi elle ressemblait.

Il entendait vaguement la jeune fille ronchonner contre sa propre chute, et frotter nerveusement le tissu de sa robe. Harold eut le temps de l'observer de la tête aux pieds. De longs cheveux blonds jusqu'à ses genoux, légèrement emmêlés et sales. Elle portait une belle robe gris foncé, dont la couleur était mis en valeur par un joli corset blanc et doré.

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il

Elle se retourna alors vers lui, et là, Harold put enfin voir son visage. La peau clair, les lèvres fine et rouge, ainsi que de beaux yeux verts.

\- Euh... oui ! ça va... tout va bien ! euh... bonjour ! dit-elle avec une voix rassurante et aiguë à cause de la nervosité.

\- Bonjour. Lui répondit-il avec étonnement

\- Euh... oh. Fit-elle alors en croisant son regard

Elle devient alors immobile, presque comme choquée et perdue dans ce qu'elle voulait tant voir. Son regard. Et plus précisément la couleur de ses yeux. Vert... comme les siens ! elle sentit alors son coeur battre étrangement vite, et ressentir la chaleur de son corps s'intensifier. Des sentiments étranges commençaient à se faire sentir. Elle n'en connaissait rien, mais elle trouvait ça agréable à ressentir.

\- _Elle n'avait donc pas tord... ? c'est donc ça ? ce sentiment merveilleux ?_ pensa-t-elle

Avec un léger sourire ému, elle s'adressa à lui dans un murmure

\- C'est toi... c'est bien toi...

Mais Harold avait à moitié compris et entendu ce qu'elle venait de dire.

\- Euh... pardon ? qu'est-ce que vous avez dit ?

\- Euh... non rien ! rien, je... je disais... heureusement que vous étiez là pour me rattraper ! bafouilla-t-elle

\- Je vous avais dit que j'étais là pour vous protéger ! confirma-t-il avec le sourire

\- Hi hi. riait-elle d'une petite voix timide

Joignant ses mains et se balançant sur place comme une petite fille, elle continuait de fixait son sauveur avec un immense sourire, ne disant plus rien. Harold la fixait aussi, la trouvant curieusement intrigante. Pour casser ce silence, il se présenta.

\- Au fait, je m'appelle Harold.

\- Enchantée ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeuse

\- Euh, merci. Et vous ?

\- Quoi moi ? oh ! comment je m'appelle ? je m'appelle Cassandra.

\- Cassandra ? joli nom. Souriait-il

\- Oh... Merci messire Harold ! rougissait-elle en mettant ses mains sur ces joues

\- Euh... Harold suffira mademoiselle. Pas la peine de rajouter messire ! riait-il flatté et gêné

\- Oh ? bah d'accord. Mais seulement si vous m'appelez simplement Cassandra. D'accord ? proposa-t-elle avec gaieté

\- Entendu.

Se rappelant les rumeurs inquiétantes de ce lieu, il formula rapidement sa requête.

\- Écoutez, traînons pas. Je vais vite vous emmener loin d'ici, là où vous serez en sûreté.

\- Euh...

Elle perdit alors son sourire, laissant place à de l'inquiétude. Ce qu'Harold ne comprenait pas.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas. tout ira bien.

\- J'en doute pas ! c'est juste que...

\- Quoi ? vous... vous n'êtes pas contente de partir ?

\- Si, mais...

\- Mais quoi ?

Se rappelant qu'elle ne devait rien dire, elle secoua brièvement sa tête et reprit un visage confiant.

\- Rien. Veuillez m'excuser. C'est... l'émotion de... de quitter enfin ces lieux. Assura-t-elle

\- Oh. Je vois. Dans ce cas, suivez-moi Cassandra.

Elle hocha la tête, puis se dirigèrent tous deux vers la sortie, presque au pas de course. Sa main fermement encrée sur la poignée de son épée, Harold scrutait le moindre recoin en quête de cette fameuse ombre, prêt à l'affronter. Harold franchit alors la porte d'entrée du domaine, mais Cassandra se trouvait encore de l'autre côté, le regard comme apeuré. Tant qu'Harold ne la regardait pas, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser ce sentiment sur son visage. Mais dès que le jeune homme se retourna, elle reprit instantanément son visage confiant, le plus naturellement possible.

\- Cassandra ? s'étonna-t-il de la voir encore de l'autre côté

\- Je... j'arrive. dit-elle

Elle prit discrètement son courage à deux mains pour franchir la porte, sachant la fatale issue si elle ne pouvait pas. Retenant son souffle, elle avança son pied, et le posa avec un profond soulagement intérieur de l'autre côté. Puis elle posa le deuxième, puis fit quelques pas, les yeux ronds, n'en revenant pas.

\- Je... je suis enfin sortie... enfin... murmura-t-elle

\- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta Harold

\- Oh que oui ça va... et même... et même parfaitement bien ! ajouta-t-elle avec une voix de plus en plus enthousiaste

\- Je vois ça. vous souriez comme si vous viviez la fin d'un cauchemar. constata Harold

\- Oh vous n'imaginez pas a quel point ! et tout ça, c'est...

Un grognement se fit entendre. Le duo se retourna à l'unisson vers le bruit, et virent qu'une meute de loups noirs les avaient repéré, nichés sur des rochers en hauteur. En les regardant, la jeune fille ne montra aucune peur, ni aucun étonnement. Mais plutôt comme si elle s'attendait à les voir.

\- Ah. Eux. Constata-t-elle

\- Des loups... ne traînons pas ! venez ! s'exclama-t-il en lui prenant la main

\- Mais vers où ? y'a pas de route au sommet ! rappela-t-elle

\- Rha zut... suis-moi !

Dans l'urgence, Harold oublia la politesse et s'adressa à elle comme s'il s'adressait à Astrid. Ce qui n'offensa pas la blonde au passage. Une course s'enchaîna alors pour échapper aux prédateurs. Le plan d'Harold était de courir le plus vite et le plus loin possible afin de réussir à séparer la meute, pour mieux les affronter. En pleine course, Cassandra était étonnée du plan, et ne put s'empêcher de questionner son sauveur

\- Pourquoi tu les affrontes pas ? ce ne sont que des loups !

\- Je sais ! merci de me le rappeler !

\- Pourquoi ? tu les crains ? tu as une épée ! utilise la contre eux! Argumenta-t-elle

\- C'est pas le moment là ! s'exclama-t-il presque à bout de nerf

Non mais c'est vrai quoi ! avait-elle besoin de parler, ou de lui donner des ordres ou des conseils dans un moment pareil?! Manque de chance, comme les loups barraient la route qu'Harold avait emprunté pour grimper, ils n'avaient pas le choix que d'aller dans le sens opposé. Mais vers là où ils aller, y'avais rien, à part une falaise raide. Pas de route, ni de quoi escalader. Un cul-de-sac.

\- Et merde... Cassandra, reste derrière moi.

Elle obéit, croyant de tout son coeur en la victoire de son héros. Harold dégaina son épée, et la pointa vers la meute qui avançait lentement vers eux, les crocs bien sorti. Ils les coincer tous les deux. Pas d'échappatoire possible. Encore fallait-il survivre à l'attaque de sept loups féroces et visiblement bien affamé. Sur l'instant, Cassandra regretta ses paroles, car elle n'avait pas remarqué leur nombre.

\- Harold... s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Ne t'en fais pas... Je te protège... Assura-t-il avec courage

Son sort et celui de sa mère dépendait de l'issue de ce combat. Harold n'avait jamais combattu pour sauver sa vie. Il était ingénieur ! pas un guerrier ! et ce malgré tout ce qu'il avait appris ! la jeune blonde s'étonna cependant de ne pas le voir attaquer la meute, ou tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Harold ? qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Tu as une épée ! bats-toi !

-Tss, facile à dire !

\- Non mais quel genre de chevalier est tu ?! tu t'est jamais battu à l'épée contre des ennemis ou quoi ?! s'énerva-t-elle à moitié agacée et à moitié paniquée

\- Parce que tu sais te battre mieux que moi peut être ? est-ce que tu t'es déjà battu avec une épée au moins ?

\- Non, mais...

\- D'ailleurs, vu que tu aimes tant parler dans des moments inapproprié, j'aimerais savoir comment tu as su te défendre, toute seule, dans ce donjon immense et sombre, remplie d'ennemi de ce genre ? hein ? rétorqua-t-il avec une pointe de sarcasme

\- Ce n'est pas le moment ! bat toi au lieu de me faire des reproches ! rétorqua-t-elle en retour

\- Tss... pesta Harold

Elle jeta un coup d'oeil a la vue qu'offrait la falaise, puis ce que ça donnait en bas. Le regard froncé, elle s'adressa à nouveau à lui, légèrement outrée.

\- Et sache que je sais me défendre !

\- C'est ça. En attendant, ne dis plus rien et cherche un moyen de descendre rapidement, le temps que je les occupe ! Demanda-t-il le plus calme possible, le regard fixé sur les prédateurs qui avançait encore en formation demi-cercle

Elle se pinça les lèvres, inquiète et boudeuse. Regardant à nouveau en bas, elle eut une idée et se permit quelques réflexions personnelles, au grand dam sonore pour Harold

\- Oula... c'est haut quand même... constata-t-elle les yeux grand ouvert en se penchant encore

\- Cassandra... dépêches-toi de trouver une issue ! vite !

\- J'ai bien une idée...mais la... c'est chaud. Ajouta-t-elle en gonflant ses joues par réflexion

\- Cassandra ? ça viens ?

\- Bon, je sais de quoi je suis capable, mais la... j'ai jamais tenté !

\- CASSANDRA !

\- Hein ? HAROLD !

Deux loups venaient de se jeter sur lui, lançant l'offensive. Harold se défendit de son mieux, maniant habilement l'épée et réussi à mettre à terre ses assaillants.

\- CASSANDRA ! VA T'EN ! hurla-t-il

Que faire ? lui obéir et risquer de le perdre ? elle ne pouvait pas se permettre cette idée. Se mordant la lèvre, elle jetait successivement son regard sur lui, les loups et sur le vide. Fallait vite se décider, surtout que le reste de la meute se lançait sur lui pour venger leurs congénères !

\- Oh la la... si j'essaie, ça peut soit marcher, ou pas ! marmonna-t-elle

\- CASSANDRA !

\- Et si je me rate ?! paniqua-t-elle

\- CASS... AAAAH ! hurla-t-il

\- NON ! HAROLD ! Hurla-t-elle en se retournant vers lui

Il était à genoux, blesser. Un loup venait de le griffer sur le torse. N'ayant plus le choix et connaissant les conséquences de ses actes, elle fronça le regard et fonça vers Harold, tout en fixant les loups. Et pour on ne sait quelles raisons, les loups reculèrent. Ce qui étonna Harold.

\- Cass... Cassandra... ?

\- Ça va aller. Viens. Assura-t-elle en lui attrapant doucement le bras

Elle l'aida à se relever, et l'entraîna à reculons vers le rebord de la falaise. Elle ne lâchait pas les bêtes du regard, et ces derniers ne la quittaient pas des yeux non plus. Toujours avec fureur, les crocs sortis, grognant, et toujours à leur place. Harold s'accordait une seconde pour regarder en bas. il constatait simplement que c'était haut ! et dans son état, la descente aller pas être facile...

\- Euh... je...

\- Juste un conseil. Accroches-toi. Conseilla-t-elle

Elle détourna son regard de la meute pour le ramener vers lui et lui sourire. Il ne voyait pas trop en quoi consister le plan de la jeune fille. Sauf quand elle resserra son emprise sur son bras, qu'elle l'entraîna avec elle au pas de course et qu'elle se mit à sauter de la falaise. Hurlant de peur face à la chute vertigineuse, Harold se tut aussitôt, choqué, quand il vit Cassandra se métamorphoser en une imposante créature noire ailée.

Elle venait de se transformer en dragon. Et plus précisément, en furie nocturne.


	6. Voici mon histoire

Chapitre 6 – Voici mon histoire

Elle venait de se transformer en dragon. Tenant fermement Harold entre ses pattes avant, elle volait lentement dans les airs, leur évitant une collision brutale avec le sol. Intérieurement elle était heureuse. Elle savourait pour la première fois cette liberté. Celle de rejoindre le monde, et aussi de libérer pleinement ses ailes. Quant à Harold, il avait cru perdre la raison quand il l'avait vu se transformer. Mais en réalisant qu'il était tenu par les pattes d'un dragon et qu'ils n'avaient pas heurté la terre, il se ressaisit, à demi paniqué de flotter ainsi dans les airs.

\- HE ! REPOSE MOI ! FAIT MOI DESCENDRE ! TOUT DE SUITE ! hurla-t-il

Cassandra l'entendait, même sous sa forme draconique. Soupirant, et avec une crainte immense, elle plana vers le sol et le déposa délicatement sur la terre ferme. Harold recula avec hâte, la respiration haletante. Sa blessure au torse le lançait toujours et il évita d'y toucher. Avec des yeux ronds, il ne lâchait pas le dragon des yeux qui regagnait à son tour le sol. Progressivement, elle redevenait la jolie jeune fille qu'il venait de délivrer du donjon. La regardant avec incompréhension, il n'aurait jamais pu se douter qu'une fille comme elle pouvait devenir... une créature redoutée des hommes ! lui qui espérait un jour en voir un, il était servi !

Une autre question soulevait sa curiosité et n'arranger pas son état. Est-ce que le roi savait qu'elle pouvait devenir ainsi ?! son voyant ne le lui avait pas dit ou quoi ?! ou peut-être que lui-même ne le savait pas ? ou alors le roi le savait et n'avait pas voulu lui dire ? mais quel intérêt ? Harold se prit la tête dans ses mains et serra les dents, tellement il croyait que son cerveau allait exploser face à toutes ces questions!

Cassandra était redevenue elle-même, et regardait le jeune homme, les lèvres pincées et une crainte dans ses yeux. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses doigts et osait pas trop prendre la parole face à l'air tortueux de son sauveur.

\- Euh... Harold ?

Harold leva son regard vers elle, et la regardait sans rien dire. L'effarement et l'incompréhension dominaient son visage, ce que la jeune fille remarqua. Elle tenta alors de le rassurer

\- Écoute Harold... je... n'ai pas peur. Je ne te ferais rien.

\- Comment tu... tu... tu était... co... comment t'arrives à... bafouilla-t-il d'une voix légèrement aiguë

Cassandra grimaça et serra les dents en l'entendant parler avec cette voix. Les mains en avant, elle tenta de se justifier

\- Ecoute, je sais que ça peut paraître... très effrayant, mais... n'ai pas peur, je...

\- Mais j'ai pas peur. Rétorqua-t-il soudain avec calme

\- Ah... ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle

Un espoir commença à naître en elle. Rien n'était peut-être encore gâché ! Harold s'expliqua.

\- Bah oui. Si tu étais une mauvaise personne où... dragon, tu m'aurais déjà tué dans le donjon. Et puis tu ne m'aurais pas sauvé la vie tout à l'heure. Dit-il simplement

\- Alors tu... tu me crains pas ? dit-elle en s'avançant

Mais Harold recula d'un pas, encore un peu choqué. Cassandra avait vu son geste et était peinée.

\- Apparemment, si... Dit-elle

\- Cassandra, comprends-moi aussi, je...

Harold éclata.

\- Puis merde quoi ! tu étais un dragon ! un dragon noir ! tu... tu volais !

\- Ben oui, un dragon... ça vole. Confirma-t-elle en jouant nerveusement avec une mèche de cheveux

\- Mais... comment c'est possible ?! ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir faire ça!

\- Hum, ça, je confirme. Ajouta-t-elle en faisant des mimiques nerveuses avec son visage

Harold vit qu'elle était nerveuse et inquiète. Il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça, mais s'il la connaît depuis peu. Elle lui avait déjà montré un visage joyeux et il préférait largement la voir comme ça. et même en connaissant son... pouvoir, il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Pas plus qu'il ne devrait l'être. Certains se seraient enfuis en hurlant, d'autres auraient chargé sur elle pour la tuer. Mais pas lui. il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance. Et puis un de ses rêves se réaliser, et son histoire l'intrigué beaucoup.

\- Cassandra. Je suis convaincu que tu es une bonne personne! je suis juste encore... sous le choc. Alors le temps que je me calme et que je me soigne, explique-moi juste... comment tu peux faire ça ?

\- Tu veux que je t'en parle ? ça t'intéresse ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. Raconte-moi ton histoire, s'il te plaît. Demanda-t-il avec un sourire en s'asseyant sur l'herbe

\- D'accord ! fit-elle plus joyeuse et soulagée

Elle s'essaya à son tour par terre, mais pas trop proche de lui. Harold lui fit une gentille réflexion un peu moqueuse.

\- Est-ce que je sens si mauvais que ça pour que tu sois éloignée ?

\- Non mais... comme tu m'as dit que tu étais choqué, je...

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Cassandra. Approche. Insista-t-il avec le sourire

Son sourire s'intensifia, et rampant presque comme un bébé, elle se rapprocha de lui, et s'installa, les jambes en tailleur. Son comportement l'amusa et le rassura.

\- T'est bien là ?

\- Oh que oui ! assise dans l'herbe, au grand air, la chaleur du soleil sur mon visage...

Elle ferma les yeux, sereine, et inspira longuement

\- Quel bonheur ! je sais enfin ce que c'est !

\- Qu'entends-tu par « enfin » ? tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- C'est assez long à expliquer en fait...

\- J'ai du temps devant moi. Le temps que je soigne ça... grimaça-t-il sur la fin

\- D'accord. Alors par où commencer... alors déjà, j'ai toujours été comme ça. Depuis que je suis née, je suis sous l'emprise d'une malédiction jetée par une sorcière qui en voulait à mes parents. Et pour me protéger du monde et des mauvaises personnes, ils m'ont laissé la bas, à contre coeur. J'ai vécu ainsi toute ma vie, toute seule, pouvant me transformer en ce monstre quand je voulais, avec pour seul espoir qu'on vienne me sauver...

\- Mais comment tu sais tout ça si tu étais seule depuis ta naissance ? s'étonna Harold, tout en grimaçant de la douleur de ses soins

\- Parce que ma... mère m'a laissé une lettre dans la couverture qui m'enveloppé. Regarde, je vais te la lire.

De sa robe, elle prit une feuille de papier légèrement abîmé et la déplia soigneusement. Elle hésita un instant à lire le contenu exact de la lettre. Elle se mit à réfléchir très vite et trouva finalement quoi faire. Lire sa version, tout en conservant certains paragraphes d'origine. Avec un léger sourire, mais le coeur coupable, elle commença sa lecture.

_« Ma précieuse Cassandra._

_Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire. Et la première c'est... je suis désolée._

_Désolée de t'avoir abandonné dès les premiers jours de ta naissance. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir, désolée de ne pas avoir le bonheur de te prendre dans mes bras, de te consoler, de jouer avec toi, de t'enseigner ce que j'aurais aimé t'apprendre, de ne pas pouvoir te coiffer, te bercer, te coucher chaque soir, te couvrir de baisers..._

_Comme tu peux le lire, j'ai trop de regrets. Mais par le biais de cette lettre, je peux te révéler les raisons de cet abandon et de cette solitude qui t'accompagne depuis tout ce temps..._

_Il faut que tu sache que tu es sous l'emprise d'un maléfice, jetée par une horrible sorcière qui désirait se venger de moi et de ton père, le roi et la reine du Royaume de l'est. Ce qui fait de toi la princesse légitime de notre royaume._

_Voulant à tout prix trouver le moyen de te protéger de ton sortilège, nous sommes aller voir l'ancien du village. Un homme qui possède une vaste connaissance sur la magie, bonne ou mauvaise. Lui seul détenait la solution. Cependant, le prix à payer était trop grand et nous brisé le coeur..._

_Pour te protéger du monde et de la cruauté des humains envers ce que tu es, nous devions t'abandonner dans cet effroyable donjon, qui est devenu ta demeure, et un moyen d'éloigner efficacement les intrus malveillants. Pour te protéger davantage, il t'a lancé un sort de protection qui t'empêche de quitter ces lieux et d'affronter le monde extérieur. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu aller au-delà des murs de ta prison._

_Cependant, l'ancien nous a révélé comment briser le sort de protection, et comment tout s'arrangera. Et cela nous a donné l'espoir, que tu dois absolument garder au fond de toi !_

_Il nous a prédit que quand tu seras plus grande, quand tu auras 18 ans, un jeune homme à l'armure d'ébène et aux yeux verts te trouvera. Il pourra alors t'emmener loin d'ici, et veillera sur toi. À ses côtés, tu retrouveras le chemin de la maison et là-bas, quelqu'un pourra briser ton sortilège. Car d'après l'ancien, cette personne ne pourra y parvenir que dans 18 années._

_J'aurais tant aimer t'écrire plus, mais le temps nous fait défaut. Sache aussi que j'aurais aimé rester auprès de toi plus que tout au monde, même en connaissant l'ampleur de ton sortilège. Mais si je l'avais fait, je serais morte à l'instant où tu aurais posé les yeux sur moi. La sorcière nous a infligé ceci à moi et à ton père, en plus de ce qu'elle a déjà osez-te faire..._

_Nous nous sommes donc résigné à te laisser seule, dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour, libéré grâce à ce jeune homme. Cet espoir nous permet de nous maintenir en vie._

_Je me languis que ce jour arrive, mon ange. Malgré l'injustice de ton sort, reste forte, patiente et courageuse ! tout s'arrangera et nous serons de nouveaux réunis ! sache que moi et ton père t'aimons de tout notre coeur. À bientôt ma princesse..._

_Ta mère, la reine Oriane. »_

Harold avait écouté attentivement, et en avait abandonné ses soins. Il eut de la peine pour elle. Ainsi donc, c'était une princesse victime d'un maléfice? Elle avait été séparé des siens à cause de ça et avec vécue toute seule, avec pour seule explication une lettre laissée par sa mère ?

De par sa solitude, il comprenait mieux son excentricité, sa façon de parler... pas étonnant quand on vit 18 ans toute seule ! l'attitude « normale » à avoir ne lui était pas familier. en même temps, il aimait bien ce petit côté inhabituel. C'est ce qui lui donnait sa force et son caractère. Fallait pas qu'elle perde ça. Il l'a trouvé aussi très courageuse. Accepté ce sortilège et apprendre à le maîtriser aussi toute seule, ça demande beaucoup de courage. Surtout depuis le berceau...

Il commençait aussi à comprendre certaines choses. Notamment ce que l'ancien lui avait raconté. Les pièces s'assemblaient légèrement dans sa tête. L'ombre noire... n'était en fait qu'elle sous sa forme dragon. Les hurlements que les gens entendaient étaient ses lamentations. Tout. Tout ce qui se rapportait à ce « mal »... c'était elle. C'était le dragon. La jeune fille et le dragon n'étaient qu'une seule et même personne. Simplement perçu différemment par les voyageurs.

Et voilà donc pourquoi elle avait ce drôle d'air quand il l'avait entraîné vers la sortie et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il l'emmenait loin du donjon. Son sort de protection. Personne d'autres pouvait le briser, et la faire sortir. Harold comprit aussi l'importance de son propre rôle. Les yeux verts, son armure noire... C'était lui, et lui seul. Personne d'autre.

Lui qui avait tant rêvé de liberté et de voyage depuis des années, il se rendit compte que Cassandra devait rêver encore plus fort de tout ça. Il la regarda alors avec un sourire triste et compatissant. Cassandra enchaîna ses explications tandis qu'elle rangeait soigneusement sa lettre.

\- Je n'ai jamais appris à lire, mais mes pouvoirs m'ont donné cette chance de savoir ce qui était écrit. Je n'ai pas d'autres explications. Tu te dis que j'aurais pu la détruire accidentellement quand j'étais bébé et que je ne contrôlais pas pleinement mon pouvoir, mais aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours senti cette lettre auprès de moi. je savais que c'était quelque chose d'importante. Et puis elle avait un parfum, probablement celui de ma mère. Ça lui donnait une plus grande importance à mes yeux. C'est ce que je comprenais. Je suppose que mon pouvoir m'a donné une intelligence plus... vive que les autres personnes. Sans te vexer bien sur.

Elle jeta rapidement un coup d'oeil sur sa blessure.

\- Tu veux que je m'en occupe ?

\- Nan t'inquiète. Et oui, si tu veux. Répondit-il d'un sourire

\- Ok. Souriait-elle

Elle s'approcha et commença à nettoyer les vilaines griffures peu profondes.

\- Dis-moi...

\- Oui ?

\- Comment t'a fait pour survivre ? je veux dire... pour te nourrir ? et même pour te vêtir ! cette robe ne viens pas de toi, si ?

\- Hin. Disons que... en ce qui concerne la nourriture, si. J'ai dû apprendre à chasser le gibier qui passe dans le donjon. J'ai agrandi volontairement certains murs pour les attirait et les laisser entrer. Expliqua-t-elle avec sérieux

\- Ah.

\- Mais le plus souvent, je trouvais un panier de provisions prés de la porte. Je n'ai jamais vraiment su qui me l'apporter. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ces personnes étaient encapuchonnées.

\- Enca...

Harold pensa directement au vieillard. Était-ce une coïncidence ? avait-il un lien avec elle ?

\- Je pense même savoir qui ça pouvait être.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui ! je suis sure que c'était mes parents ! qu'ils veillaient sur moi, mais à leur manière ! c'est surement ça ! et comme je savais que je ne devais pas croiser leur regard, je veillais toujours à être cachée. Ainsi, jamais ils ont su que je les voyaient ! expliqua-t-elle avec enthousiasme

\- Oui, sans doute. Aie !

\- Oops pardon ! je suis tellement contente de raconter tout ça à quelqu'un... désolée... s'excusa-t-elle avec un sourire timide

\- Ce n'est rien... sourit-il

\- Hihi... et pour ma robe, elle était un jour dans un des paniers qu'ont me laisser. Ces gens ont veillé à ce que je ne manque pas de certaines choses.

\- Mais tu faisais quoi de tes journées ? tu devais t'ennuyer à mourir !

\- Bah... un peu. Mais la plupart du temps, je m'entraînais à maîtriser mon pouvoir comme je pouvais. Du moins pour savoir me transformer. Ce qui me prenait pas mal de temps. Et quand j'y arrivais, je m'entraînais à faire toute sorte de chose sous ma forme reptilienne. Après en tant qu'humaine, je jouais, je chassais, je lisais les livres qu'on me donner, j'imaginais plein de chose du monde extérieure, je chantais...

\- Tu chantais ? l'interrompit Harold

\- Euh... Oui... Une chanson que j'ai moi-même inventée pour celui qui réussirais à me faire sortir. Avoua-t-elle timidement

\- Vraiment ? je peux l'entendre ?

\- J'ai... hihi. j'ai jamais chanté devant quelqu'un...

\- Oh aller Cassandra ! d'après les rumeurs, ta voix est mélodieuse ! je peux l'entendre pour de vrai ?

\- On a dit ça ?

\- Oui. allez s'il te plaît !

\- Bon d'accord... hihi...

Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, nerveuse, et chanta sa chanson tout en continuant de soigner Harold, qui lui, l'écouter avec le sourire et attention.

_J'attends que tu viennes, toi mon chevalier_

_À l'armure d'ébène, pour me délivrer_

_Et que tu m'emmènes, loin de cette prison glacée_

_Et que j'obtienne ma liberté_

_Par delà les collines et les forêts_

_M'attend un monde étranger_

_Que je découvrirais avec toi_

_Sans regret de quitter cet endroit_

_À jamais je ... je..._

Elle s'arrêta, les joues rouge. Encore une fois, elle réfléchissait. Sa chanson ne se terminer pas là. Il y avait encore un autre couplet, mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas chanter devant lui. Et ça, pour les mêmes raisons qui l'ont poussée à ne pas lui lire la lettre entièrement. Elle conclut sa phrase par un silence dissimulé dans un petit rictus amusée. Harold s'en étonna.

\- Bah pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

\- Parce que je n'arrive pas à trouver une suite à ma chanson. À chaque fois je bloque sur ces paroles. Voilà tout !

\- Ah ? bah dommage. Sinon, les gens avaient raison. C'était un plaisir de t'entendre chanter.

\- Oh c'est vrai ?! s'enthousiasma-t-elle merci Harold ! c'est bien la première fois qu'on me fait un compliment ! enfin... si on peut dire ça...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. quand tu retrouveras ta famille, tu en auras certainement d'autres de leur part !

\- Ça doit être fantastique d'avoir une famille ! parle-moi de la tienne !

\- Euh... eh bien, je vis seul avec ma mère. Quant à mon père, il est mort y'a longtemps au combat. Je n'ai pas d'oncle, de tante, de cousin et de cousine. Et... je suis fils unique. Voilà.

\- Oh. Je suis navrée pour ton père...

\- Je l'ai connu assez longtemps pour me souvenir de lui et de ce qu'il m'a appris d'essentiel. Heureusement, j'ai encore ma mère. Elle est tout pour moi. Elle est tout ce qui me reste comme famille. Sans elle... je suis seul.

\- Oh...

Elle le regardait avec une certaine envie. Elle qui n'avait eu personne pendant de nombreuses années, qu'aurait-elle pas fait, ou donnée, pour avoir ne serait-ce que sa propre mère, son père ou n'importe qui pour lui tenir compagnie ? et puis, il n'avait pas énoncé le nom d'une personne cher à son coeur, du moins le nom d'une fille qu'il aime. Curieuse de savoir, elle posa une autre question.

\- Quand tu dis seul... tu veux dire... qu'il n'y a personne d'autre pour qui tu tiens en particulier ? comme... une amoureuse ?

\- Euh...

A vrai dire, pour Harold, le sujet était assez flou. Il avait Astrid. De toutes celles au village, il n'y avait qu'avec elle qu'il avait des liens. D'amitié du moins. Surtout depuis qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. En revanche, pour Astrid, elle semblait ressentir autre chose que de l'amitié. Le baiser qu'elle lui avait donné le soir de son départ en témoigner. Elle comptait pour lui, et elle avait l'air de tenir également à lui. et puis quand elle l'avait embrassé, ça ne l'avait pas laissé indifférent sur l'instant, même s'il n'avait rien dit tellement c'était surprenant. Et puis sur la route, il n'y avait pensé que peu de temps avant de laisser sa quête submerger son esprit.

Mais maintenant qu'on lui posait la question, ça l'intriguait. Bon. Il n'y avait rien entre lui et Astrid. Mais s'il devait faire un choix pour se marier avec quelqu'un, se serait avec elle, si elle, elle voulait bien de lui. Et vu les regards et les sourires qu'elle lui accorder, en plus de ce baiser, une réponse négative de sa part n'était pas envisageable. Et il savait que sa mère serait enchantée de l'avoir comme bru. Mais est-ce qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour Astrid ? ça restait un mystère pour lui dans la mesure où il ne c'était jamais intéressé à ce sujet. Inconsciemment, il devait en ressentir.

Il repensait alors à ce qu'elle lui avait dit, juste après l'avoir embrassé.

_\- Ça c'est pour... t'encourager à revenir plus vite... _

Son air timide, son regard fuyant, ses joues rouges... tous ces détails lui trottait en tête. Un léger dilemme se présenta alors à lui.

À son retour, devra-t-il aller de l'avant envers Astrid ? le destin semblait lui indiquer que oui.

Il recroisa le regard intrigué de Cassandra, qui attendait patiemment une réponse.

\- Eh bien... on peut dire que... quand je dis seul, ça veut dire sans plus aucun membre de ma famille issue du mariage entre mes parents. Mais sinon, oui, j'ai quelqu'un. Elle s'apelle Astrid.

\- Oh... Fit-elle apparemment déçue de la réponse

\- Ça va pas ?

\- Hein ? oh, si ça va. c'est juste que... je ne sais pas ce que c'est que l'amour. Et ce de n'importe qu'elle manière. Donc... je t'envie aussi pour ça. d'avoir... quelqu'un que tu peux aimer...

Harold eut de la peine pour elle. Voyant alors le regard peiné de celui qui venait de lui offrir la liberté, et ne supportant pas de voir ce sentiment dans ces beaux yeux verts, elle secoua légèrement sa tête et retrouva vite sa bonne humeur.

\- Bon. Et toi ? tu me disais tout à l'heure que... tu étais envoyé par ton roi pour... me sauver et m'emmener quelque part ?

\- En effet. Je...

\- Mais comment vous avez su où je me trouvais au fait? le coupa-t-elle subitement

Harold devait faire attention à ce qu'il allait lui dire. Si elle apprenait les vraies raisons de son sauvetage, elle ne voudrait alors pas le suivre et les aider contre la menace de guerre. Et sa mère payerait surement très cher. Et puis de toute façon, Drago lui avait dit qu'il donnerait lui-même la vraie raison à la jeune fille

\- Euh... je ne sais pas comment ils ont su. on me l'a pas dit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Oui. On est juste venue me chercher, et on m'a dit d'aller jusqu'ici chercher une jeune fille en détresse et de l'emmener jusqu'à mon royaume.

\- Ton royaume ? mais... pourquoi tu ne m'emmènerais pas plutôt jusqu'au château de mes parents puisqu'on sait qu'il est à l'est ?

\- Disons que... je n'aurais pas le stock de nourriture nécessaire pour un tel voyage. Ce que je te propose, c'est de me suivre jusqu'au château de mon souverain, de lui expliquer ton cas, et nous pourrons alors t'emmener là-bas plus rapidement.

\- Rapidement ? Hin. Harold, je suis un dragon. Je suis sans aucun doute plus rapide que des chevaux ! affirma-t-elle avec fierté

\- J'en doute pas, mais dans ce monde, les dragons sont mal vus. Si on te voit, ont te tireras dessus et on voudra ta mort, te prenant pour ... une menace...

Le dernier mot de sa phrase fut dite sur un murmure. Il venait de comprendre. Le roi devait savoir pour son pouvoir et voulait s'en servir contre l'ennemi ! surement pour les effrayer ou pire, pour les massacrer.

\- Harold ? ça va ?

\- Oui oui. bon. Euh... je te remercie pour les soins au fait.

\- Mais je vous en prie messire !

\- Hé non ! pas messire j'ai dit ! Ria t-il

\- Hihi. Alors... nous y allons ?

\- J'allais te le proposer.

\- Alors en route ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement en se relevant

Harold la regardait avec amusement, avant de se lever à son tour, aider par celle qui sera sa compagne de route.


	7. Un monde qui s'ouvre

**_Musique : Top of the world - The Carpenters _**

**_Je veux croire – Anaïs Delva_**

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Un monde qui s'ouvre

Au château, le roi n'était pas bien. Il ne dormait plus trop, car son esprit était obnubilé par les images de ce dragon noir. Il n'arrêtait pas de ce demander pourquoi cette jeune fille avait un quelconque lien avec une créature aussi puissante. Imaginant toutes les explications possibles sans en avoir une réponse valable, et ne trouvant plus le sommeil, ni de paix, il retourna auprès de son miroir nouvellement acquis.

Cet objet commençait aussi à exercer sur le roi un étrange mal. Drago commençait à ne plus savoir penser, réfléchir ou ordonner sans avoir auparavant consulté le miroir. Beaucoup commençaient à s'en apercevoir, mais n'osaient rien dire. Seul le capitaine avait émis a son roi cette constatation. Mais Drago avait détourné la conversation, tout en affirmant qu'il se faisait des idées et qu'il n'y avait pas lieu de s'inquiéter. Le capitaine avait donc accepté l'excuse, mais rester méfiant sur un futur sombre qu'il sentait progressivement venir...

Debout devant son miroir, Drago le regardait avec silence. Son reflet lui offrait la vision d'un homme en manque de sommeil et tirailler par les innombrables questions qu'il se posait à lui-même, comme l'en témoigner ses yeux creuser et cerner, ainsi que son air plus sombre. Ayant pris le soin de s'enfermer dans la salle où l'objet enchanté se trouvait, et c'être assuré d'être seul, il prit alors une profonde inspiration, les yeux clos et formula sa question.

\- Miroir... apaise mon esprit tourmenté. Dévoile-moi toute la vérité au sujet de cette jeune fille et de ce dragon...

Le reflet du roi épuisé disparut alors. le miroir lui offrit alors de nombreuses images qui se suivait lentement dans un ordre chronologique.

Un roi et une reine qui fêtait joyeusement la naissance d'une petite fille... Une sorcière qui faisait interruption dans la chambre de l'enfant et qui lui lançait le sortilège sous les yeux de ses parents avant de disparaître grâce à sa magie noire... Les parents inquiets qui allaient voir un vieux sage pour demander de l'aide... Le vieux sage qui indiquait quoi faire sous le regard des parents qui acceptait tristement... Les parents qui abandonner l'enfant dans le donjon... La reine qui pleurait... Le bébé qui grandissait et qui se changer en petit dragon noir... L'enfant qui grandissait et qui jouait... Qui pleurait recroquevillé sous sa couverture... l'enfant qui regardait une feuille de papier avec le sourire et un regard empli d'espoir... l'enfant qui chanter une douce chanson en fixant le ciel... L'adolescente qu'elle était devenue qui se changer en un dragon noir plus grand et plus puissant, et qui chasser un pauvre sanglier égaré...

Les visions s'arrêtèrent sur ses images sanglantes. Drago regardait à présent son trésor avec un regard perplexe, la bouche entrouverte. Il respirait fortement, et se murmurer ses propres constatations.

\- Le dragon... c'est elle ? oui... c'est elle... Elle peut se changer ainsi par... magie... ? une malédiction donc... ça me paraît logique en effet... bon sang, c'est juste... incroyable...

Drago fronça légèrement le regard, et eut une autre question en tête.

\- Miroir, où se trouve la personne qui a jeter le maléfice sur cette fillette ?

Le miroir lui indiqua alors ou se trouver la sorcière. Drago la voyait dans sa tanière cachée, occupait à concocter une étrange mixture dans son vieux chaudron. Le regard du roi devint alors un peu plus sombre et un léger sourire se dessinait sur ces lèvres, alors qu'il continuait de murmurer.

\- Elle est toujours vivante... Et je sais où elle se trouve... Parfait... Il faudrait que je la fasse venir ici. Mais comment neutraliser ses pouvoirs une fois qu'elle sera ici et que j'aurais ce que je veux ? hum... le vieux sage...

Son regard dévia de nouveau sur le miroir. Inconsciemment, il posa sa question d'une voix plus grave et plus sévère

\- Miroir ! indique-moi le lieu où se trouve le vieux sage, qui a indiqué aux parents de la jeune fille où la cacher !

Comme pour la sorcière, il lui indiqua ou se trouvait le vieil homme. Dans un royaume situé à l'Est du sien.

\- Le royaume du roi Henri et de la reine Oriane. Ainsi donc... ce sont eux les parents de cette petite. Et bien grâce à moi, ils auront de nouveau leur précieuse fille après qu'elle soit venue me rendre une petite visite. Miroir ! où se trouvent Harold et la princesse ?

Il lui montra à nouveau une image. Celle du jeune homme et de la princesse qui marchaient côte à côte, tout en souriant et discutant. Ils se trouvaient à trois jours de route de son château.

\- Il revient. Et avec elle. Il a donc réussi. Excellent... il me reste donc trois jours pour faire venir cet homme et cette femme.

Il fit demi-tour et sortit de la pièce, la referma à clé, la rangea dans l'une de ses poches et murmura encore une fois ceci à lui-même, accompagné d'un rictus inquiétant.

\- Au travail...

oO*Oo

Comme l'avait montré le miroir, le forgeron et la princesse avançaient donc sur le chemin du retour. Cassandra s'émerveillait du paysage et de tout ce qu'elle voyait et découvrait. Elle appréciait aussi la chance de pouvoir se dégourdir les jambes. Tout cela en discutant de tout et de rien. Elle savourait aussi le fait d'avoir pour la première fois une vraie conversation avec quelqu'un. Harold était plus sous l'effet de l'amusement que de l'exaspération. L'enthousiasme et les sourires de la jolie blonde l'amuser beaucoup. Et ça ne le dérangeait pas de répondre à ses questions. En retour, il en avait pour elle, et elle lui répondait joyeusement. La conversation était donc équitablement partagée.

\- Il est loin ton château ? il doit être plus grand que mon donjon ! et plus beau aussi ? non ?

\- Hin. Ah ça oui qu'il est grand. Avec plein de tours et de murailles blanche et grise. Et nous l'atteindrons à 3 jours de route.

\- 3 jours ? hum... Je suis sur qu'à vol de dragon, on y serait déjà avant la tombée de la nuit! Affirma-t-elle avec entrain

\- Cassandra... soupira Harold

\- Je vole très vite tu sais ! du moins je suppose vu que je n'ai pas pu voler librement durant 18 ans... et y'avais pas assez de place pour déployer librement mes ailes... mais si je pouvais vraiment le faire, crois- moi, tu serais étonné ! argumenta-t-elle

\- J'en doute pas. Mais c'est à éviter. Je tiens à te ramener vivante et pas... transformer en passoire.

\- Je sais bien Harold. Je sais bien...dit-elle avec une moue triste

\- Cass...

\- Bon. Changeons de sujet ! le coupa-t-elle soudainement avec une gaieté retrouvée.

Harold était par moments déconcertés de son changement brutal d'émotion ! en quelques secondes elle pouvait passer de la tristesse à la joie !

\- Alors... euh... est ce que tu sais à quoi ressemblent mes parents ? est ce que tu as déjà eu l'occasion de les rencontrer durant un de tes nombreux voyages ? ils doivent être gentil ! tout comme ton roi, non ? et...

\- Cassandra. Dis-Harold dans le vent

\- ... tu crois que je ressemble à ma mère ? ou à mon père ? oh la la ! de qui je...

\- CASSIE ! s'exclama-t-il en lui attrapant soudainement les épaules

Elle ne s'arrêtait plus, et il fallait qu'il la stoppe. Il n'avait pas prévu de la stopper ainsi, ni de lui crier dessus en l'appelant par un diminutif. La jeune fille le regardait avec la bouche entrouverte de surprise, et sans plus rien dire.

\- Cassie. Calme toi, s'il te plaît. Formula-t-il gentiment avec un léger sourire

\- Je suis calme ! pourquoi tu me crie dessus ?! et pourquoi tu ma appeler comme ça ?! Cassie ! je m'appelle Cassandra ! je t'appelle pas... euh... Haro, que je sache ! s'emporta-t-elle avec étonnement

\- Quoi ? je te crie pas dessus enfin ! et puis Cassie, c'est un diminutif !

\- Un quoi ?

\- C'est... une façon d'appeler ceux qu'on aime bien par un prénom... amical, mignon et plus court. Et c'est plus sympa, non ?

\- Ooh ? tu m'as donné un diminutif ? parce que tu m'aime bien ? comprit-elle avec joie

\- Ben disons que... je te trouve vraiment sympathique et... je trouve que ça t'allait bien. Mais si tu veux pas... je continuerais à t'appeler Cassandra.

\- Non, non, non ! au contraire ! je l'adore ! c'est... c'est la première fois qu'on m'en donne un ! et puis certainement que ma mère me l'aurait aussi donné si... commença-t-elle avec joie

Et de nouveau son visage changea d'expression.

\- ... si j'étais resté auprès d'elle... termina-t-elle tristement

Elle croisa de nouveau le regard vert du forgeron. Elle y aperçu de nouveau de la tristesse et de la peine. Elle ne supporter vraiment pas ce sentiment !

\- Je... pardon Harold. Au lieu d'être toujours triste sur le passé, je devrais me réjouir du présent et de la chance que j'ai. Grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir les voir, les connaitre... et avoir tout ce que je n'ai jamais eu, ni connu...

\- Ne t'en fais pas. tout s'arrangera très vite. je te promets que tu auras enfin droit au bonheur que tu attends.

\- Tu... me le promets ? vraiment ?

Harold eut un leger rire amusé. Il s'agenouilla au sol, le poing sur le coeur, en tout bon acteur pour faire le serment du chevalier. Cassie le regardait avec étonnement et un sourire amusée

\- Sur mon honneur, Princesse Cassandra, je vous promets de tout faire pour vous amener jusqu'à vos parents, et que vous accédiez au bonheur et à vos rêves.

\- Hihi... relevez-vous mon preux chevalier ! votre princesse vous... l'ordonne...

Son regard semblait alors plongé dans la réflexion.

\- Cassie ? ça va ? s'inquiéta Harold en se relevant

\- Princesse... c'est vrai... j'en suis une... dit-elle plus sérieusement

\- Et ça te fait quoi de savoir ça au fait?

\- Je n'en sais rien... je dirais... Bizarre. Y'a beaucoup trop de choses que je ne sais pas et... en ce qui concerne ma... royauté, j'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce qu'on pourrait attendre de moi. Une princesse. C'est pas rien ! c'est comme les rois et les reines ! c'est important ! répondit-elle

\- Sans aucun doute.

\- Dis... Tu crois que mes parents m'aimeront quand même ? malgré... ce que je suis ?

Harold fronça gentiment le regard et lui adressa en sourire sincère tout en lui prenant ses mains.

\- Écoute-moi Cassandra. Il t'aime depuis ta naissance. Ils ont tout fait pour te protéger. Je ne vois donc aucune raison pour que ça ait changé au bout de toutes ces années. Ils seront ravis de te retrouver. Quand ton sortilège sera lever, tout s'arrangera.

\- Quand tu me dis tout ça de cette manière Harold, tout semble si facile... si convaincant. Tu sais quoi ? je vais garder en tête cet état d'esprit ! je te promets en retour de ne plus désespérée et de ne plus être triste jusqu'à la fin du voyage !

\- Merci Cassie. Parce que je dois bien t'avouer que je n'aime pas te voir triste. Je préfère quand tu souris.

\- Merci. Allez, continuons.

Elle lui posa une nouvelle question, alors qu'ils reprenaient tout juste la route.

\- Mais dis-moi ? pourquoi tu a... crié tout à l'heure ? j'avais fait quelque chose de mal ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Heu... non, mais... comment dire... ce n'est pas méchant, et ça peut se comprendre, mais... tu n'arrêtais pas de me poser des tas de questions à la fois, et je n'avais même pas le temps d'y répondre que tu m'en reposais déjà d'autres !

\- Oh ? oops... désolée Harold... s'excusa-t-elle

\- Ce n'est pas grave. Mais... dans une discussion, on pose une question et dès qu'on a la réponse, on en pose une autre. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui Harold. Alors... euh... bah je sais plus quoi demander du coup ! Ria t-elle embarrassait

\- Je peux déjà répondre aux questions que tu m'as déjà posé. Alors... non, je n'ai jamais rencontré tes parents et je ne sais rien sur eux. Mais je suis sur qu'ils doivent être de bons souverains, à l'égard du mien. Ensuite... je suppose que tu dois ressembler à ta mère. Et...

\- Euh... désolée si je te coupe, mais pourquoi plus à elle qu'a mon père ?

\- Les filles ne ressemblent-elles pas plus à leurs mères qu'à leurs pères ? bon après, ce n'est ce que les gens disent en général. Moi je n'ai pas eu de sœur. Donc voilà. Et... quant à mes voyages, sache que celui-là est mon tout premier.

\- Ton premier ? tu n'as donc... aucune expérience du monde extérieure aussi ?

\- En un sens... oui.

\- Mais alors... pourquoi ils t'ont envoyé toi et pas quelqu'un qui... avait déjà l'habitude de voyager ? non pas que je soit déçue de mon sauveur, mais... ça m'intrigue assez.

\- Humpf. Sans le savoir, je devais avoir les compétences qu'il fallait pour faire cette quête. Bon allez. Assez marcher pour aujourd'hui... on s'arrête pour camper. Déclara-t-il

Le soleil commençait à se coucher, et dans trois heures environ, ils feraient nuit. Ils étaient dans un endroit assez calme, prés d'un arbre au tronc et feuillages imposant, idéal pour être protéger de la pluie. Le tout sur une légère colline plate. Cassandra s'étonna de ce qu'il venait de dire, le regard curieux.

\- Camper ? oh ! tu veux dire... dormir dehors ? autour d'un feu ? à regarder les étoile et se raconter des histoires avant de s'endormir?! Énuméra t-elle avec enthousiasme

Harold riait discrètement. Il la connaissant pas beaucoup et depuis peu, mais il savait déjà un truc. Même plusieurs. Elle était très curieuse, elle adorait sourire, et apparemment détester être triste, s'enthousiasme pour un rien, et sembler être l'innocence à elle seule quand il lui énoncer des choses simples.

\- Oui. en gros c'est ça. tu sais ça grâce aux livres que tu as lu c'est ça ? devina-t-il en posant son sac

\- Oui ! dans les livres, les héros campaient souvent dans leurs aventures ! répondit-elle

Harold riait gentiment, complètement amuser tout en déballant ses affaires. Il lui demanda de s'installer confortablement le temps qu'il prépare le terrain et qu'il sorte la nourriture. Cassandra obéit donc, assise confortablement en tailleur sur l'herbe fraîche, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Mais en voyant le pain et le porc salé qu'Harold lui donna, elle eut de léger yeux rond face à ce « repas », puis elle s'excita soudainement comme une puce !

\- Harold, si tu veux, je peux aller chasser quelque chose de bien plus conséquent ! je suis doué à la chasse ! en moins de cinq minutes grâce à mes sens de dragon, je peux nous ramener un bon gros sanglier, ou... un loup ! ou... euh...

\- Non non Cassie. Ça ira. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de te laisser courir un danger.

\- Tu te moques de moi là? Si y'a bien un danger pour les autres, c'est moi ! hi hi !

\- Cassie. Sous ta forme humaine, personne ne se douterait que tu es un... dragon noir.

\- Oh aller quoi ! un bon gros sanglier contre un dragon ! que veux-tu qui m'arrive ? insista-t-elle amuser

\- Crois-moi, c'est plus prudent de rester sur nos gardes et d'être discret. Conseilla-t-il

\- Bon, bon d'accord Bouda-t-elle

Son regard se posa alors sur une branche morte à terre. Son sourire revient aussitôt, ainsi que son enthousiasme incontrôlable. Elle la prit à deux mains et se tourna vers Harold, sautillant à moitié sur place.

\- Et un feu ?! oh aller ! je peux allumer un feu ?! s'il te plaît ! s'excita-t-elle

\- Tu veux à tout prix me faire voir tes talents de dragon hein ? comprit-il avec un sourire en coin

\- Dans le mille ! hi hi. Allez s'il te plaît, dis oui... le supplia-t-elle en joignant ses mains en prière prés de son visage

\- Bon aller... c'est d'accord. Éblouie moi ! accepta-t-il avec un haussement d'épaules et les yeux au ciel

\- Ouais ! C'est comme si c'était fait ! hi hi !

Cassandra ramena donc de quoi faire un bon feu, ne cessant de rire à chaque branche ramassée, puis de courir vers la prochaine. Ne tenant plus en place, elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin l'occasion de montrer ses talents ! après avoir disposé le tout correctement, et ne bougeant plus, elle le fixait, pleinement concentrée. Elle commença progressivement à se changer en dragon, sa robe se liant comme par magie avec la peau écailleuse du dragon noir. Voilà pourquoi elle n'était pas dénudée quand elle était redevenu elle-même la première fois. Harold, qui était assis sur l'herbe, la regardait sans peur, mais avec la plus grande curiosité. Voir un humain devenir une créature redoutable n'était pas courant. C'est ainsi qu'il vit enfin, de prêt, et dans de meilleures conditions, le dragon noir. Imposante bête entièrement noire. Seuls ses yeux étaient verts. Le même vert que ceux de Cassandra. Et même que c'était un dragon qui se trouvait devant lui, il n'avait pas peur. Il en était tout simplement fasciné.

\- Wouah... murmura-t-il

Cassandra, a travers ses yeux reptiliens, regardée un instant Harold. Elle ressentait du soulagement quand elle vit de la confiance dans le regard du jeune homme. Il n'avait pas peur d'elle. Il ne la considérait pas comme un monstre. Si un autre était venu la délivrer à sa place, qui sait ce qui se serait produit ? déjà, elle n'aurait pas pu sortir de cet endroit sombre, et il aurait tentait de la tuer. refoulant ses idées noires, elle reporta son regard sur le tas de bois, et cracha une petite boule de plasma qui incendia d'un coup le tas de bûches. Une belle lueur orangée se propagea rapidement et les deux amis se regardèrent. Toujours sous les traits du dragon noir, elle émit un drôle de rire qui fit rire Harold en retour.

\- Ok. j'avoue. Ça m'impressionne. Déjà de te voir ainsi, et... de tout le reste.

Cassandra se mit à rire de nouveau, puis ferma ses yeux pour redevenir elle-même. Elle lui adressa par la suite un immense sourire qui allait jusqu'à ses oreilles, avant de revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Ils commencèrent donc à se restaurer, Cassandra se régalant allègrement.

\- Huuum... c'est bon ! ... ça vaut pas un bon sanglier ou du poisson, mais ça fait tout aussi bien l'affaire ! miam ! pourtant j'ai déjà mangé ce genre de chose dans le panier qu'ont m'apporté, mais je sais pas... le voyage et le gout de la liberté on du me donner encore plus d'appétit ! je me régale trop !

\- Je vois ça. constatait Harold.

La princesse gloussait, puis but une gorgée d'eau.

\- Aaaaah ! que ça fait du bien ! j'ai bien mangé et je suis bien reput ! hi hi...

Elle se laissa tomber sur l'herbe, les mains jointent sur le ventre et regarder avec un tendre sourire les étoiles.

\- C'est joli hein ? fait comme moi et regarde comme c'est beau !

Harold fit donc pareil qu'elle et regarda dans la direction qu'elle lui indiquer de sa main levée. Elle pointait en fait le ciel avec son doigt, comme pour décrire quelque chose.

\- Regarde ! la... moi je vois un petit lapin, et ça ... ce sont ces oreilles ! c'est drôle hein ?

\- Mouais, en effet. Euh... Cassandra ?

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je peux te poser quelques questions sur... ton apparence quand t'est un dragon ? ça m'a toujours intrigué d'un voir un, et... je me demande ce que tu peux ressentir quand tu te transformes. Ça te dérange pas de m'expliquer ?

\- Oh ! bien sur que non ! au contraire ! ce serait avec plaisir ! hi hi... alors... euh... quand je me transforme, déjà je n'ai pas mal. Je sens juste que tout change. Que tout s'intensifie. Je me sens... plus forte et tout mes sens sont développés ! j'entends ce qui se trouve assez éloigné de moi, je suis plus rapide, mes réflexes sont plus intensifiés. Oh ! et quand je crache mes flammes bleues, je ne sens même pas de douleur ! ça ne brûle pas ! heureusement d'ailleurs... hi hi ! sinon je ne pourrais jamais utiliser mon pouvoir a ma guise ! ensuite... que pourrais je dire d'autre... ah si ! quand je vole. Aaaah la la... le peux que j'ai pu faire, c'était incroyable... même que je suis énorme de par mon poids en dragon, je me suis senti si... légère... libre...

\- Ça doit être merveilleux de se sentir libre. je me suis toujours demandé depuis que je suis gosse ce que les dragons ressentaient quand ils étaient la haut... tout doit être. plus vivant, plus intense... plus merveilleux.

\- Sans aucun doute. Hin. C'est drôle, mais... ce soir, les étoiles me semblent plus belles et plus proches que jamais... aaaah... si je pouvais voler jusqu'au ciel pour les atteindre... sentir les nuages... voir la beauté du monde depuis le ciel... d'ailleurs, si je pouvais voler librement, juste une fois... soupira-t-elle

Harold se pinça les lèvres, hésitant. Il voulait avant tout la protéger, éviter qu'elle se fasse repérer par les humains et qu'ils lui fassent du mal. Mais d'un côté, il voulait lui faire plaisir et lui donner l'occasion de vivre cette expérience qu'elle semblait tant vouloir vivre. Et puis... en regardant autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune civilisation aux alentours et ils n'avaient croisé personne. la voie était libre. Juste pour cinq minutes. Que risquaient-ils ?

\- Cassie.

\- Oui ? dit-elle en se tournant vers lui

\- Envole-toi. dit-il en faisant de même, mais avec un léger sourire

\- Q... quoi ? qu'est-ce que t'a dit ? que je... m'envole ? mais... tu as dit...

\- Je sais ce que j'ai dit. J'y ai bien réfléchi et... on ne risque rien. Du moins pour cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

\- C'est plus qu'il n'en faut ! oh Harold... merci beaucoup ! s'exclama-t-elle folle de joie en se relevant d'un bond

\- De rien. vole aux alentours, et au moindre danger, redescend vite et rejoint moi. ok ? recommanda-t-il avec le sourire

\- Entendu ! mais... pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas avec moi ? je veux dire... tu grimpes sur mon dos, et tu pourras découvrir et ressentir ce qu'on ressent la haut, et tes rêves d'enfant seront exaucés ! non ? proposa-t-elle

\- Je... suis pas très sur mais... au fond, pourquoi pas ! allons-y.

Avec bonheur, elle se transforma à nouveau en dragon noir. Lentement, Harold s'approcha d'elle, avec des yeux fascinés, tandis qu'elle le regardait patiemment, les yeux grand ouvert. Dans les yeux du dragon, il ressentait et voyait la même sympathie que dans le regard de la princesse. Levant une main, il l'approcha de sa tête et sourit en sentant la surface écailleuse, mais douce et lisse, sous ses doigts. Cassandra ronronna gentiment en fermant ses yeux, et Harold sourit encore plus. Il grimpa ensuite sur son dos, toujours fasciné, mais légèrement mal à l'aise. La peur de quitter la terre ferme sans doute. Mais son sentiment s'intensifia quand le dragon déploya ses ailes. Donnant avec courage le signal à Cassandra pour qu'elle s'envole, cette dernière décolla en douceur pour pas trop effrayé son cavalier, mais aussi pour elle vu qu'elle n'avait jamais pu le faire durant des années.

Au décollage, Harold senti un nœud dans son estomac et se cramponna fermement au dragon, tout en serrant les dents et fermant ses yeux. Il croyait qu'il allait vomir ou la supplier de redescendre, mais comme elle volait lentement et en ligne droite, cette peur s'envola bien vite. il put alors apprécier la beauté du ciel et tout ce qu'il voyait, avec un sourire aux lèvres. En effet, tout paraissait plus beau...

Quant à Cassandra, elle revivait les mêmes sensations qu'elle lui avait décrites tout à l'heure, mais en mieux et plus intense ! Heureuse, elle avait fermé ses yeux reptiliens et semblait sourire de bien-être. Dans son coeur, elle constatait que voler c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour un dragon. La liberté était encore plus belle et plus précieuse que tout à ce moment là !

\- C'est carrément cool... c'est... démentiel... murmura Harold en pleine admiration

Il se pencha prudemment vers l'oreille du dragon et lui murmura ceci avec gratitude

\- Merci de m'offrir ça... merci.

Le dragon ronronna de joie en guise de réponse. Mais soudainement, le ciel devient plus sombre et l'air plus frais. Des grondements sourds commençaient à se faire entendre, et les deux amis savaient ce qui se préparer. Un orage. le dragon commençait à tourner sa tête dans tous les sens, et Harold pouvait réussir à ressentir l'angoisse de Cassandra à travers son apparence reptilienne.

\- Euh... Cassie ? qu'est-ce qui... WOH !

Un éclair venait de retentir violemment dans le ciel. Assez fort pour faire sursauter le dragon et son cavalier, mais surtout faire paniquer le dragon qui se hâta de vite rejoindre la terre ferme. À l'orage, se mêler progressivement une pluie froide dont les gouttes mordaient la peau et faisaient ressentir davantage le froid de la nuit. Harold s'agrippait comme il pouvait au dragon avant de se faire éjecter, le faisant atterrir au sol sur une longue roulade. Heureusement que l'armure qu'il portait avait atténué l'atterrissage. À terre et un peu étourdi, il vit la jeune fille redevenir elle-même et vite se réfugier en courant sous l'arbre où ils campaient. La rejoignant à son tour avec inquiétude, il la vit assise par terre, les jambes recroquevillées et le visage terrifié. Elle avait mis sur sa tête la couverture qu'Harold avait sortie et ne cessait de tremblait comme une feuille, son regard virevoltant partout.

\- Cassie ? qu'est-ce qui y'a ? demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle

\- Le ciel... le ciel... il m'en veut ! il... il est fâché contre moi ! balbutia-t-elle morte de trouille

\- Quoi ? mais... pourquoi tu dis ça ?

\- Parce qu'il y a quelque chose la haut... qui n'aime pas ce que je suis et qui me le reproche Harold! A... à chaque fois... le ciel est en colère ! et il me gronde dessus ! expliqua t-elle

Harold ne se moqua pas un seul instant de ce qu'elle venait de lui dire. Il trouvait ça normal qu'elle pense ce genre de chose après avoir vécu recluse du monde aussi longtemps. Avec un sourire sincère et réconfortant, il lui expliqua qu'elle avait tort.

\- Cassandra. La foudre... c'est un élément naturel du ciel qui survient régulièrement. Il n'a en aucun cas de lien avec toi, et n'est en aucun cas fâché pour ce que tu es.

\- Mais...

\- Tu n'as pas à en avoir peur. Tu verras. Quand...

CHBAM ! un autre éclair venait de retentir, effrayant de nouveau la princesse.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAH ! Cria-t-elle en se cachant davantage sous la couverture

Harold soupira discrètement, releva la couverture et la voyait pleurer. C'est avec une attention naturelle qu'il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés et qu'il la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer. En entendant un autre éclair, la blonde sursauta en poussant un autre cri, et se réfugia contre lui, cachant son visage entre lui et ses propres cheveux.

\- Cassie... dit Harold en lui caressant les cheveux

\- J'ai... j'ai peur Harold... j'ai peur de l'orage ! avoua-t-elle en sanglots

Elle pleurait. Elle avait peur. Il se demandait comment elle avait géré cette crainte toute seule, sans personne pour la consoler. Et surtout quand elle était bébé ! il trouvait ça affreusement cruel. Il se demandait aussi quelles étaient les raisons pour que cette sorcière lui lance ce sort ? qu'avait donc commis sa famille pour qu'elle s'en prennent à un nourrisson ? ses parents ne l'avaient pas précisé dans la lettre. Ce sera alors une des choses qu'il faudra découvrir quand elle les retrouvera. Mais en attendant, c'est lui qui veillera sur elle et qui la consolera.

Saisissant délicatement son menton, il ramena son visage vers le sien et put voir les larmes ravagées son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux. Continuant de lui sourire, il chassa ses larmes de sa main et lui murmura ceci.

\- Tout va bien Cassie. Je suis là. Et tant que je serais auprès de toi, je ne permettrais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal, ou que tu as peur. Je te le promets.

\- Harold...

Il lui adressa un autre sourire, qu'elle lui rendit, avant qu'Harold ne la ramène tendrement dans ses bras pour la consoler. Il continuait de lui caressaient les cheveux, et la berçaient doucement comme si c'était une petite sœur. Petit à petit, la crainte de la jeune fille s'estompait, et ses cris et ses sursauts face aux prochains éclairs diminuaient aussi. Elle tomba alors endormie dans les bras de son sauveur, un sourire apaisé sur son visage.


	8. Une promesse

**_Salut à tous ! :D pour ce dimanche, voila un chapitre qui devrait beaucoup vous plaire ! :D si c'est le cas, reviewer ! ^^ et même si vous aimez pas, lâchez-vous ! c'est tout aussi valable de dire ce qui ne plaît pas. :) alors pour infos, sachez que si je ne réponds plus aux reviews que vous me laissez à chacune de mes fics, c'est parce que je n'ai plus trop le temps d'y répondre. :/ trop de projets en cours. Mea culpa. :p mais sachez que je prends le temps de les lire et de tenir compte de chacune de vos reviews ! et je vous dis encore une fois merci pour tout. Sur ce bonne lecture et à mercredi ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Une promesse

Un groupe de cavaliers vêtus comme d'humbles paysans, chevauchait à toute allure vers l'Est, connaissant parfaitement le chemin malgré l'orage et l'obscurité. Après une longue chevauchée ou le répit n'était pas toléré, ils atteignirent leur destination. Le royaume de l'Est. S'aventurant dans le village, ils cherchèrent une demeure bien spécifique. Quand ils la trouvèrent, ils entrèrent comme des brutes, fracassant la porte. L'objet, ou plutôt la personne de leur recherche se trouvait là, à table, calmement assise et nullement saisie de l'entrée fracassante du groupe dans sa demeure.

\- Je savais que vous viendrez messieurs.

\- Aaah vraiment ? se moqua un des hommes

\- Oui. Et pour ma porte aussi... je savais. Voilà pourquoi je suis assis à l'opposé. Ajouta-t-il calmement, un brin d'amusement dans la voix

\- Alors suis nous bien gentiment vieil homme, et il ne t'arrivera rien. prévient le chef du groupe

\- Héhé. J'avais également prédit ce genre de menace. Alors soit. Puisqu'il en est ainsi, menez-moi à Drago.

\- Mais avant, tu devras nous suivre pour...

\- Humpf. Pour rendre visite à une autre vieille personne et l'obliger à vous suivre avec un sort de paralysie ? hum ? devina-t-il

\- Euh...

\- Je le savais. Eh bien ? qu'attendons-nous messieurs ? en route.

L'homme à la courte barbe grise se leva de table et marcha à son aise vers ses aimables visiteurs, qui le regarder étonné de le voir si confiant, mais aussi de la véracité de ses pouvoirs. Le faisant monter sur le cheval du chef, ils galopèrent immédiatement vers leur prochaine destination. La demeure de celle qui était à l'origine du malheur de certains.

oO*Oo

\- Cassandra ? Cassie ! réveilles-toi !

La princesse dormait profondément et à son aise pour la première fois de sa vie, même que c'était au grand air. Mais se faire réveiller ainsi par son sauveur qui lui secouait l'épaule et qui la regardait avec un grand sourire était assez étrange.

\- Hum ? oh, bonjour Harold. Qu'est-ce qui y'a ? pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ainsi, avec une voix pressante ? sommes-nous en danger ? ou...

Pas le temps de terminer son interrogatoire, que le jeune homme lui cloua le bec en posant son index sur ses lèvres, et continua de la regarder avec le même sourire

\- Chuuut. Tais-toi. Pour cette fois, tais-toi et laisse-moi parler. Ok ? demanda-t-il gentiment

Cassandra n'avait apparemment pas le choix. Elle obéissait, attendant avec curiosité la raison de son étrange attitude. Harold se justifia, plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Cassie, j'ai réfléchi. Au sujet d'Astrid. Je t'ai dit qu'elle comptait pour moi mais... dernièrement. ce sentiment s'estompe.

Cassandra lui lança un regard inquisiteur, mais ne dit rien comme convenu.

\- Il s'estompe... parce qu'en me réveillant, je t'ai regardé dormi. Et j'ai compris que... la seule qui compte, que j'ai envie de protéger, et dont j'ai envie de rester à ses côtés... c'est toi.

Face à cette déclaration, elle ne pouvait rester plus longtemps muette

\- M... moi ? Mais... Harold, je...

\- Tu sais quoi ? pourquoi faire la route jusqu'au château ? partons sans plus attendre vers celui de tes parents ! j'ai une carte et je connais l'itinéraire pour y aller ! proposa-t-il avec enthousiasme

\- V... vraiment ? tu ferais ça ?

\- Oui. Comme ça, vous serez enfin réunis, et nous... nous pourrons rester ensemble, à jamais.

Ces mots semblaient irréels et trop beaux à ses yeux. Même si elle espérait les entendre de sa propre bouche, le fait qu'il les disent enfin semblait... tellement improbable ! Pourquoi il changerait tout le plan prévu depuis le départ ? et Astrid... ne comptait-elle pas pour lui ? pourquoi il lui disait ces jolies choses, mais pas à elle ? était-ce sincère ? pouvait-elle s'y fier et y forger son espoir secret ? où tout cela n'était-il qu'illusion ? elle regardait à présent le jeune homme avec incompréhension.

\- Ens... à ja... Harold... qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? pourquoi tu me dis tout ça subitement ?

\- Cassie, ne le vois-tu pas ? demanda-t-il avec encore le même sourire depuis son réveil

\- Je ne veux pas souffrir pour rien Harold. Dis-le-moi. Exigea-t-elle craintive

\- Parce que je t'aime. Avoua-t-il de but en blanc

\- Hein ? tu... m'aimes ? s'étonna-t-elle avec des yeux ronds

\- Pas toi ? souriait-il encore

\- Bah... je... bafouilla-t-elle rougissante et complètement perdue

Elle détourna son regard, et lui s'empara de son menton de la même manière que la veille. Muette, elle le fixa dans son regard, le jeune homme faisant de même sans laisser son beau sourire s'effacer. Avec la plus grande douceur, il l'approcha lentement de son visage, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'ils ferment tous deux progressivement leurs paupières, et que leurs lèvres se rapprochent, se rapprochent et se rapprochent encore, jusqu'à n'être plus qu'a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Puis leurs lèvres se frôlèrent presque, et...

oO*Oo

\- AH ! quoi ?! mais... qu'est-ce que... ?!

Elle se réveilla en sursaut. Tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Un simple rêve. Comprenant et constatant ça, elle soupira, affreusement déçue.

\- C'était un rêve... oh pfff... ronchonna-t-elle

Elle se passait une main sur son visage et regardé autour d'elle. Elle était allongée sur l'herbe, la couverture sur elle. Et juste en face d'elle, à une bonne distance réglementaire, Harold était allongé aussi, encore endormi. Elle le fixait avec tendresse, toujours allongée à sa place. Un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle observait chaque détail du visage du forgeron. Elle le trouvait vraiment très beau. Mais plus elle le fixait, plus son sourire disparut, et se pinçant les lèvres, elle devenait soudainement pensive.

_\- Elle en a de la chance, cette... comment c'est déjà son nom... ? Astrid ? oui. Astrid. Mais à cause de son existence dans sa vie, je me retrouve avec un problème que je n'avais pas envisagé durant tout ce temps ! J'ai toujours cru que celui qui viendrait me sauver me donnerait son coeur, mais pas qu'il l'aurait déjà donné à une autre ! comment je vais faire... ? si ça se trouve, et avec de la chance, il pourrait tomber amoureux de moi et briser mon sortilège ! suffirait juste d'un baiser d'amour sincère... Comme me l'a indiqué maman dans la lettre ! Et il doit surtout me le donner avec sincérité. Difficile vu la situation présente... Rhoo... je me demande ce que ça fait de recevoir une telle preuve d'amour... ça doit être merveilleux... mais... est ce qu'il l'a déjà embrassé ? et si oui ? est ce que ça comptera quand même pour moi ? j'espère que oui... il faut donc que j'arrive à faire en sorte qu'il m'aime plus qu'elle et qu'il m'embrasse avant de rentrer chez lui. Bon déjà, il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait bien. Et qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi sous ma forme dragon. C'est déjà un bon début. Surtout qu'en plus, maman m'avait recommandé de ne rien lui dire sur mon pouvoir dans le cas où il le prendrait mal et qu'il se sauverait. Mes chances d'être libérer auraient disparu... mais là, tout est différent ! j'ai donc toutes mes chances... mais comment faire ? je n'ai jamais... oh ! il se réveille..._

Elle retrouva le sourire quand elle le vit sortir petit à petit de son sommeil. Clignant des yeux, il la fixait ensuite à son tour et lui souriait.

\- Bonjour Princesse.

\- Bonjour mon chevalier ! bien dormi ?

\- Bah j'ai connu mieux, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre pour deux choses. La première, c'est que c'est temporaire, et la deuxième, le réveil est charmant.

Elle souria gêné et détourna un peu le regard.

\- Et toi ?

\- Absolument bien ! je crois pas avoir déjà passé une aussi belle nuit durant mon emprisonnement ! répondit-elle avec joie

Harold était content de savoir ça, puis se leva en proclamant que c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. Pommes, pain et eau. Cassandra s'installa de nouveau en tailleur et regardait les pommes verte avec envie, sachant qu'elle allait 'en régaler. Harold lui en donna deux. Il remarqua alors l'état des mains de la blonde ainsi que le reste de son apparence physique. Elle était sale. La poussière et la crasse du ce lieu désertique ne l'avaient pas épargné, ou presque. Elle avait dû être la majeure partie de sa vie transformée en dragon afin d'y échapper. Même pour dormir, ça devait être plus simple pour elle d'être ainsi. Cassandra remarqua qu'il la dévisager.

\- Qu'est-ce qui y'a ?

\- Je... tes mains... elles sont... euh... comment dire. Euh... que dirais-tu d'aller te baigner aujourd'hui ? formula-t-il directement

\- Me baigner ? s'étonna-t-elle

\- Oui. je sais où c'est possible de se rafraîchir un peu. Ce n'est pas loin et c'est très joli, tu verras. Et puis ça te ferait un bien fou avant qu'on arrive au château, non ?

\- Bah je... suppose que oui.

\- Et puis je suppose que tu n'avais pas le loisir de faire ça dans ton donjon ?

\- Pas vraiment. Quand il pleuvait j'en profiter pour me laver au mieux. Mais un bain... au fond... pourquoi pas ! ce sera marrant ! allez hâtons-nous ! s'enthousiasma-t-elle

Le petit déjeuner fut vite englouti et le campement fut vite déblayé. À nouveau, la route fut bercée par diverses questions de la princesse envers le forgeron et vice-versa. Ils faisaient également connaissance, racontant leur vie et tout ce qui leur passer par la tête. Et sur la route, à chaque nouvelle chose que son amie découvrait et dont elle s'émerveillait, Harold aimait la voir ainsi. Souriante, les yeux pétillant, riant a son aise, curieuse, délicate envers ce qu'elle prenait dans ses mains... telle une enfant innocente.

L'endroit dont parlait Harold fut enfin en vue. C'était un cours d'eau peu profond bordé de rocher et de quelques arbres, très jolie et dont la vue de l'eau donnait en effet l'envie de s'y rafraîchir. Harold l'avait déjà traversée lors de l'aller, et il fallait inévitablement passer à nouveau pour le retour.

\- Oh comme c'est joli ! s'exclama-t-elle ravie

\- Je te l'avais dit non ?

\- Tu aurais dû me dire que c'était plutôt enchanteur ! je n'ai jamais vu un endroit si joli, sinon en rêve ! regarde-moi cette eau si pure ! si scintillante ! oh j'ai trop envie d'y tremper mes pieds ! non ! y plonger !

\- Bah qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

\- Le top départ pour une course ! aller Harold ! je peux te battre ! riait-elle

\- Évidemment ! ce n'est pas toi qui portes le sac !

\- Oh...

\- Vas-y Cassie. Ne m'attend pas. D'une certaine manière... fonce. « Envole toi » à nouveau. dit-il avec un sourire accompagnant son sous-entendu

Elle le regardait avec incompréhension pendant quelques secondes, et comme elle le voyait toujours lui sourire, elle comprenait ce qu'il voulait dire. S'envoler et foncer dans le sens courir, et non se transformer en dragon. Jetant un œil à la très légère pente qui la séparer du point d'eau, son sourire s'agrandit. Elle trottinait avec hésitation, presque avec timidité, puis porter par la brise du vent, elle accélérait sa course. Comme le sous-entendu d'Harold, elle avait presque l'impression de s'envoler ! elle jubilait de pouvoir courir à son aise, laissant naturellement un immense sourire de joie s'étendre jusqu'aux oreilles !

Elle s'approchait de plus en plus, puis sans se retenir, elle sauta dans l'eau, à un endroit qu'elle jugeait profond. Jamais elle n'avait pu se baigner totalement, ni avoir l'occasion de nager, mais être sous l'eau ne lui faisait pas peur. Au contraire, elle se sentait bien ! Cette sensation de légèreté différente de celle-ci ressentit dans les cieux lui était tout aussi agréable. En regagnant la surface, elle éclatait de rire et faisait quelques brasses. Ce qui pour Harold était le signe que son idée était une bonne idée.

\- Alors ? elle est bonne ? demanda-t-il en se laissant prendre à la bonne humeur

\- Si tu veux le savoir, rejoint moi ! plaisanta-t-elle

\- Non merci. Mon armure va rouiller.

\- Dois-je venir te chercher ? plaisanta-t-elle à nouveau en s'avançant vers lui à la nage

\- Hin. Il en faudra plus que ça pour... commença-t-il en tournant son regard vers la gauche

\- Quoi ? fit-elle étonné

Elle l'était en effet, car Harold avait perdu sa bonne humeur, pour avoir un regard inquiet et méfiant. Sachant que ce n'était pas à cause d'elle qu'il avait cette attitude, elle fronça le regard et se retourna lentement vers le même côté, alerté à son tour par ses sens développés. Quatre hommes, visiblement des bandits à l'apparence non charmante et aux manières brutales venaient d'approcher du point d'eau. Le duo les avait repérés, et le quatuor aussi à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Aussitôt, ils entendirent des commentaires pas amicaux du tout, vu comment les bandits se donnaient la peine pour que le brun et la blonde les entendent.

\- Hohoooo ! regardez ce que je vois les gars ! En voilà une jolie sirène ! et sans sa queue en plus ! chouette !

\- On pourra peut-être se joindre à la petite baignade non ? qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Mouais. On jarte le maître nageur en premier à coup d'épées ? où on le noie ?

\- J'opte pour la deuxième idée, histoire de voir combien de temps y mettrait à plus faire des bulles. Héhé... en avant les gars !

\- Ouais ! s'exclamèrent les autres

Ils se mirent à avancer lentement vers eux, armes à la main, et des sales sourires sadiques sur leur sale trogne. D'ordinaire, n'importe quelle jeune fille paniquerait face à ce genre de situation, mais pas Cassandra, car elle savait que le plus grand danger ici... c'était elle. Pensée qui lui effleura l'esprit, et dont elle en souriait. Se tournant vers Harold, elle lui formula une requête, et petit sourire sournois sur les lèvres.

\- Harold ? puis-je y aller ?

\- Tu vas leur faire peur c'est ça ? devina-t-il pas si étonné que ça

\- D'une certaine manière. Et puis je tiens à te protéger de ces brigands.

\- C'est fort admirable de ta part Cassie, mais...

\- Je ne me transformerai pas. Promis. Je leur ferais peur d'une autre manière. Alors ? je peux ou je peux pas ? insista-t-elle avec malice

\- Ah la la... bon très bien. Vas-y. Mais soit prudente, d'accord ?

\- Oui chef. Promis !

\- Tu veux pas mon épée par hasard ?

\- Tss ! pas besoin ! riait-elle-en partant

Harold haussa les épaules avec amusement. La princesse alla donc à la rencontre de ses opportuns avec confiance et malice. Ces derniers se stoppèrent en la voyant venir vers eux dans cet état.

\- Stop ! n'avancez pas davantage messieurs. Reculez ou vous le regretterez. Conseilla-t-elle les mains sur les hanches et un air supérieur

Éclats de rire moqueurs assurés.

\- Whahahahaa ! non mais regardez moi ça mes lascars ! une donzelle qui nous défient !

\- À la place du mec en plus ! hééé ! on inverse les rôles maintenant ?! beugla l'un d'eux à Harold

\- Il doit pas savoir se battre le froussard ! et ça m'étonnerait qu'elle aussi !

\- Tssa ! faut voir ! T'a quoi comme armes sous ton jupon ? une arme de fille ? genre un rouleau a pâtisserie ? mouhahaha !

\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une épée ! les filles savent pas se battre !

\- Mouais ! elles savent que pleurer et jouer à la poupée !

\- Et à servir à autre chose quand elles attrapent de l'âge ! hé hé !

Cassandra soupira et bailla presque d'ennui. Ce qui fit perdre le sourire et le ton moqueur des bandits.

\- Ouaaaa... bon ? vous avez fini de parler pour rien ? j'attends que vous partiez moi. parce que, au cas où vous ne l'avez pas remarqué... vous gênez. Et je tiens pas à ce que des gêneurs de votre espèce gâchent ma journée. Alors je le dirais pas trois fois. Partez... ou vous le regretterez.

\- Ah ouais ? et tu feras quoi si on décide de rester, poulette ?

\- Me parlez pas de nourriture, je vais avoir faim ! Et pour vous répondre... euh... vous tenez vraiment à le savoir ? demanda-t-elle avec une fausse crainte pour eux

\- Ouais ! dis nous !

\- Nan. Vous voulez pas savoir. Ricana t-elle

\- Si !

\- Nan. Croyez- moi ! vous irez vite pleurer dans les jupes de votre pauvre moman !

\- Rhaa ! elle m'agace !

\- Pareil ! c'est toi qui vas pleurer dans les jupes de ta chienne de mère si tu la boucles pas !

Le visage de Cassandra vira brutalement de l'amusement à la colère, rien que dans son regard. Et Harold s'en doutait, même de loin et sans voir son visage. Tout le corps de la jeune fille restait parfaitement calme et sous contrôle. Au fond d'elle, l'envie de se changer en dragon et d'aller les attaquer était très forte. Même qu'elle n'avait pas connu sa mère, personne n'avait le droit de parler d'elle ainsi. Et personne ne ferait du mal à celui qui était venue la sauver. Fronçant le regard, elle avança très lentement vers eux.

\- Présentez-moi vos excuses pour ce que vous venez de dire, et partez d'ici tout de suite. Menaça-t-elle avec froideur

\- On n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir sale morveuse !

\- Partez de vous-même, ou je vous ferai moi-même partir. Redit-elle

\- Et comment ? en nous donnant des coups de pied dans les chevilles ?

\- Nan. Comme ça. souriait-elle avec malveillance

Son regard devint alors plus sombre, plus dangereux, laissant simplement les yeux du dragon prendre la place des siens. Aussitôt, les bandits se mirent à frémir et à changer d'attitude à la vue de ce spectacle horrifique. Cassandra laissa ensuite sa bouche leur dévoiler les dents du dragon, et leur adressa un sale sourire.

\- Maintenant partez, ou soyez mon prochain repas... dit-elle avec sa voix d'ange

Les hommes hurlèrent de peur et se mirent à courir à toutes jambes le plus loin possible. Une fois bien loin, elle redevint elle-même, et éclata de rire tout en bondissant de joie.

\- Tu t'es bien amusé on dirait. Constata Harold qui venait de la rejoindre

\- Carrément ! t'as vu comment ils ont couru ? trop drôle ! Hi hi !

\- Et t'a fait quoi exactement ? Nan, parce que vu leur tête, tu n'as pas dû leur faire les yeux doux. Interrogea Harold en croisant les bras.

\- Moi ? rien de spécial. Juste des menaces et hop ! ils ont déguerpi. Avoua-t-elle avec une innocence pas convaincante.

\- Cassie ? insista Harold

\- Bon d'accord ! d'accord ! j'ai... juste fait peur en montrant... mes yeux et mes dents de dragon.

\- Cassie. Tu avais promis pourtant ! tu sais que c'est risquer de te transformer ! reprocha-t-il

\- Je sais ! mais c'était trop tentant ! et puis c'est le fait qu'ils ont osé insulter ma mère qui m'a poussé à faire ça. Mais je ne le referais plus c'est juré !

\- Mouais. Fit-il pas convaincu en tournant son regard vers le point d'eau.

\- Oh aller ! me fait pas la tête Harold ! hein ? personne ne les croira ! les gens diront qu'ils ont bu ! allez fait pas la tête ! j'aime pas quand tu boudes ! dit-elle

Il continuait de regarder le cours d'eau, visiblement mécontent de la princesse. Cassandra recommençait à avoir peur des conséquences pour le fait de ne pas avoir tenu sa promesse. Se pinçant d'abord les lèvres, elle se mit à sourire à pleines dents en saisissant à pleine main le visage du jeune homme, pour le tourner vers le sien

\- Allez ! souriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiis ! fit-elle avec une note d'humour et d'espoir

Harold la fixait dans les yeux, sans pour autant rire avec elle. C'est alors que des larmes d'angoisse commencèrent à rouler sur les joues de la jeune fille.

\- Allez Harold... sourit... je suis désolée ! je ne voulais pas te décevoir ! je... je te jure que plus jamais je ne me transformerai devant d'autre personne ! sanglota-t-elle à moitié

\- Cassie.

\- Oui ? fit-elle d'une petite voix

\- Merci, et bravo.

\- Je... quoi ?

\- Merci pour m'avoir protégé, et bravo d'avoir réussi à faire fuir quatre gaillards bien balèzes.

\- Mais alors... t'est pas fâché ?

\- Un peu, mais en te voyant pleurer comme ça et regrettez quelque chose de pas si grave, je n'arriverais pas à être fâché jusqu'au château. Et puis... c'était légitime et marrant que tu leur fassent peur comme ça.

\- Oh merci Harold...

\- De rien. et puis... c'est plutôt envers moi que je devrais être fâché.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce que je ne sais pas me battre pour défendre ma vie ou celle de quelqu'un. Même que mon père m'a appris à me battre, je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. Et puis aussi, je ne veux pas que ce soit toi qui nous sauves de chaque situation périlleuse ! Je suis ton chevalier, et je tiens à l'être véritablement à tes yeux.

\- Mais Harold, ça ne me gène pas moi ! dit-elle gentiment pour le rassurer

\- Mais moi si. Je veux que jusqu'à ce que tu retrouves ta famille, tu puisses compter sur moi.

Elle l'avait écouté avec attention. Puis avec tendresse et pour le rassurer, elle lui prit sa main.

\- Harold. Je sais ce que tu vaux. Je sais que si j'étais... en quelque sorte normale, tu n'aurais pas hésité un seul instant à croiser le fer avec ces rustres pour me protéger. Jamais je ne te prendrais pour un faible ! tu es mon chevalier, et je suis plus qu'honoré d'être ta princesse et d'être sous ta protection.

\- Cassie...

\- J'ai toujours eu, et j'aurais toujours confiance en toi. et ce depuis que je t'ai vue et que tu m'as demandé de te suivre. Je sais que jamais il ne m'arrivera rien tant que je serais à tes côtés. Alors... je vais te faire une promesse que je tiendrais jusqu'au bout du voyage.

Cette fois, c'est elle qui lui prit son menton dans sa main et qui le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Plus jamais je ne prendrais la place du chevalier. Je te le promets. Souriait-elle

\- Merci Cassandra. Merci. Souriait-il en retour

\- De rien.

Elle lui lâcha son visage. Elle aurait aimé lui lâcher la main, mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire. Pas que c'était elle qui voulait la garder dans la sienne, mais là, c'était Harold qui ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Parce qu'au fond de lui, il commençait à ressentir plus que de l'attachement et de l'amitié. Et parce qu'aussi, à force de rester auprès de Cassandra et d'apprendre à la connaitre, Astrid commençait à s'effacer petit à petit de son esprit et de son coeur, ainsi que le souvenir du baiser qu'elle lui avait donné avant son départ et sa requête pour qu'il revienne plus vite.

\- Harold ? l'appela-t-elle

\- Hum ?

En plongeant son regard dans le sien, Harold se sentit encore plus bizarre, lâcha sa main et se mit à bafouiller le plus neutre possible.

\- Oh... hum. Désolé. Euh... Tu devrais profiter d'être tranquille pour... voila. Je vais aller faire le guet.

\- Harold ? fit-elle encore plus étonnée

Malgré qu'il s'éloignait, un détail étrange n'avait pas échappé au regard curieux de la jeune fille.

Les joues soudainement rouges de son chevalier.


	9. Coeur blessé

**_Salut à tous ! voila un chapitre riche en événements et en rebondissements ! ce qui justifie pourquoi il est long! :D désolée de ne pas l'avoir poster hier mais j'ai eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Donc j'attends pas plus longtemps pour le poster ! ^^ alors ce chapitre est un de mes favoris. j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :D surtout qu'en plus on approche de la fin. genre 2 chapitres. :) j'espère que le déroulement de ce chapitre vous plaira beaucoup mais vous dégoutera quand même pour certaines choses ! dites-moi ce que vous en penserez ! ;) bonne lecture et à dimanche ! :D_**

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Coeur blessé

\- Où sont-ils... montre-moi où ils sont... tous... mon précieux miroir...

La folie et l'obsession gagnaient peu à peu l'esprit du roi. La démence ne tarderait pas. Il venait de lui susurrait cet ordre, et le miroir lui montra ce qu'il souhaitait au sujet d'Harold et de la princesse qui revenaient vers le château. Mais aussi du groupe de cavaliers qu'il avait envoyés chez le vieux sage, et qui se dirigeait vers leur prochaine destination.

\- Bien... fort bien... hâtez-vous. Le temps nous est compté... hâtez-vous.

oO*Oo

Dans une des parties recluses de la forêt qui se situait aux abords du royaume de l'Est, la sorcière responsable du malheur du roi et de la reine œuvrait dans son antre. L'endroit était sombre, seulement éclairé par de nombreuses bougies soudées entre elles par d'énormes coulées de cire. Et vu le nombre de bougies allumées, le feu de bois sous le chaudron et l'odeur écœurante de l'humidité, il y régnait une odeur infecte et une chaleur étouffante qui donnerait très vite l'envie de vomir. Ajouter à cela, la chaleur de la pièce peu spacieuse accentuer l'odeur des différents ingrédients présents pour ses mixtures. Que ce soit des animaux morts, ou des végétaux séchés.

La sorcière était une grande dame dans sa jeunesse. Mais la vieillesse l'avait réduite à avoir en permanence le dos courbé, ce qui l'avait rendue en partie affreuse. Penchée au-dessus de sa marmite rouillée, bouillante et fumante, elle tournait lentement le contenue avec un petit sourire satisfait qui accentuait ses nombreuses rides. Du bout de ses longs doigts crochus, elle ajoute des ingrédients en tous genres, créant une odeur de plus en plus affreuse qui ne semblait pas la dérangeait. La vapeur du liquide à moitié boueux et à la couleur étrange s'installa sur son visage et sur ses cheveux mi long et frisé, de couleur brun et blanc. Elle avait également un œil blanc, obtenue à cause d'un merle qui le lui avait crevé pour tenter de s'échapper, avant d'être mis à cuire en guise de repas. L'autre possédait encore son iris brun, mais le blanc avait cédé sa place au jaune, à cause de ce qu'elle ingurgitait comme boisson ou repas.

En cet instant, c'était très calme. Elle ne disait presque pas un mot. Sauf quand elle ajoutait un nouvel ingrédient. Mais elle murmurait presque ses paroles, disant ce qu'elle pensait avec un amour étrange pour son travail

\- Humm... bientôt prêt... encore un peu de ça... humm... oh c'est encore croquant ! miam ! ... ajoutons ensuite une pincée de poudre de pissenlit... la ! parfait ! ... Rajoutons maintenant ceci. Oh que me résultat va être drôle de la voir ingurgiter ceci ! espèce de sale petit...

CHBAM ! ce qui lui servait de porte d'entrée s'ouvrit avec un fracas assourdissant. Saisie sur l'instant, elle laissa sa louche tomber entièrement dans le breuvage, ce qui la fit rager. Les responsables de ce tintamarre, en l'occurrence les cavaliers envoyés par Drago, qui revenaient de la maison du vieil homme, entrèrent dans la tanière, armes à la main. Leur chef s'adressa sans hésiter à la femme qui n'avait pas bougé et qui ne c'était toujours par retourner.

\- Pas un geste sorcière ! où tu le regretteras !

\- Des hommes... cinq si je me trompe pas... parfait. Ils me serviront de repas, après que je me sois ravitaillé en ingrédients auprès d'eux. Excellent... je manquais justement d'oeil, de langues et de cœurs humains pour mes potions... murmura-t-elle avec un large sourire qui laissait apparaître ses dents gâtés

Les hommes resserrent l'emprise de leurs mains sur leurs armes et déglutir légèrement face aux paroles de la sorcière. Sans prévenir, elle se retourna et tandis sa main vers l'un des hommes les plus proches d'elle. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à atteindre sa cible, ni son but. Elle était paralysée. Mais elle pouvait encore disposer du reste de son corps.

\- Quoi ?! mais... je... je ne peux plus bouger ! comment ça se fait?! qui ?! QUI A FAIT ÇAAAAAAAAAAA ?! hurla-t-elle folle de rage

\- Moi, ma chère Verna. Fit une vieille voix

\- Non... souffla-t-elle avec des yeux ronds

Le groupe s'écarta pour laisser passer le vieil homme, qui s'avancer, la main tendu vers la femme. Il avait une rune magique gravée dans la paume de sa main gauche, qui briller d'une lueur mystérieuse. Il adressait à la sorcière un sourire amusée, caché derrière sa barbe alors qu'elle lui rendait un regard assassin, tout en lui montrant ses dents serrer avec rage

\- Toi... ragea-t-elle

\- Ça faisait longtemps n'est ce pas Verna ? 18 ans si je ne me trompe ?

\- Je constate que tu n'as pas perdu la mémoire vieux hiboux. Bien. Tu me libère de ton satané sort ? que je puisse t'arracher les yeux !

\- Si j'étais aveugle et mourant, pourquoi pas. Cependant, je ne peux pas te libérer Verna. Dans peu de temps, tout ce que tu as accompli de mal il y a 18 ans prendra fin.

\- Quoi ? Seulement maintenant ? tssa ! j'aurais aimé que ça dure toute sa vie ! ricana-t-elle. Maintenant, assez parler ! LIBÈRE MOI ! ordonna-t-elle avec rage

\- Je pense que t'es devenue sourde avec l'âge. J'ai dit pas question. Toi et moi allons faire un petit voyage jusqu'au château de Drago Poing sanglant, et jusqu'à destination, tu resteras bien sage. D'accord ?

\- MISÉRABLE LIMACE! JE VAIS T'ÉTRIPER, T'ÉVENTRER ET TE RÉDUIRE EN CHARPIE SI TU NE ME ... s'égosilla-t-elle

\- Roh la la... épargnons nos pauvres oreilles. Zou ! fit-il d'un léger tour de main

Il venait de lui lancer un sortilège de mutisme, la coupant ainsi dans ses menaces. Il s'approcha ensuite de la supposer statue vivante qui le regardait avec des yeux emplis de rage. Il posa alors son index gauche sur le front de la femme, et cette dernière fut libérée du sort paralysant, mais sombra dans l'inconscience totale, s'effondrant comme un rien sur le sol. Soupirant de la joie d'avoir du calme, il informa son escorte qu'ils pouvaient l'emmener avec eux. Ils s'exécutèrent, la sortirent de ce trou à rats, la mirent à plat ventre sur l'un des chevaux, puis ils galopèrent sans perdre plus de temps vers le château.

Le retour fut rapide. Les cavaliers étaient revenus au petit matin. Ils avaient galopé toutes la nuit et ne demander qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil. Mais elle ne leur sera pas accordée tant que le roi n'aura pas vu les « invités ». passant par les couloirs et entrée discrètes du château, les cavaliers et leurs détenus, accompagné du capitaine George et de quatre gardes, se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la salle du trône, là ou le roi les attendait déjà.

Il avait passé toute la nuit ici, à les attendre, à faire les cent pas, à murmurer toute sorte de chose incompréhensible et inquiétante, le regard vitreux, l'esprit à moitié fou. D'un rapide tour de tête, son regard se posa sur la porte quand la serrure s'ouvrit et que le capitaine se fit voir, ouvrant la marche, les autres suivant derrière. Quand il vit le vieux sage et la sorcière, un sourire malsain prit possession de son visage.

\- Les voilà... enfin les voilà... tous, vous êtes tous là.

\- Oui sire. Comme convenu, nous sommes revenu le plus vite possible avec eux.

\- Parfait... parfait... mettez-les-moi aux cachots, Capitaine. Tous... aux cachots. Ordonna-t-il en se retournant vers son trône

George haussa un sourcil, le regard incompris par cet ordre.

\- Pardonnez-moi sire, mais... que dois je comprendre par « tous » ?

\- Ne fait pas l'idiot... Je les veux tous, enfermé séparément dans ces satanés cachots qui ne me servent pratiquement à rien ! et cela afin que personne dans ce royaume ne sache ce que je projette. EST-CE CLAIR À PRÉSENT ?! hurla-t-il

Il c'était retourné vers le capitaine avec une telle rapidité que le capitaine en était déconcerté. Mais ce qui l'avait plus choqué, c'était le timbre de voix plus grave et furieux de son roi, mais aussi son regard sombre mêlé à la fatigue. Drago venait de lui offrir la vision d'un monarque corrompu qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Il ne reconnaissait plus son roi. Le pouvoir du miroir l'avait rendu ainsi. Un monstre.

\- Bien. À vos ordres monseigneur. GARDES ! emmenez-les.

Bien entendu, le groupe de cavaliers protestait et se débattaient entre les bras des soldats. La sorcière encore inerte et le vieil homme suivirent le mouvement, lui restant calme et confiant, sachant par avance ce qui allait se passer. Chacun fut enfermé dans une cellule. Sauf la sorcière et le sage qui furent enfermées dans des cellules isolées des autres. La sorcière fut enchaînée aux murs, et le vieux sage enchanta ses chaines, a la demande du Capitaine, afin qu'elle ne puisse user de sa magie. il annula ensuite le sort. Elle se réveilla progressivement et se débâtait comme une diablesse à peine réveiller. Le vieil homme fut à son tour conduit en cellule, et s'essaya patiemment sur la couchette en attendant la suite. Les soldats quittèrent les cachots, et les cris et hurlements des détenus mécontents résonnaient sans répit dans les sous-sols glacés.

Drago se rendit par la suite seul à la cellule de la personne qui l'intriguait en premier. Celle de la sorcière. Épuisée de se débattre, elle demeurait calme à présent. Quand la grille s'ouvrit dans un grincement, elle releva la tête, ses cheveux cachant à moitié son horrible visage haineux. Le roi la regardait avec un sourire, mais pas elle. Elle avait la haine pour tous ceux qui l'ont conduite ici.

\- Bien. À qui hais-je l'honneur de m'adresser, sorcière ? quelle est votre nom ?

\- Épargnez moi vos bonnes manières, monseigneur. Dites-moi plutôt ce que vous me voulez et pourquoi je suis enfermé ici. Dit-elle avec froideur.

\- Pour une bonne raison. Vous avez des solutions à mes attentes, et vous êtes ici pour que je puisse les avoirs.

\- Oh ? à quel sujet je vous prie ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix moqueuse

\- D'un sortilège lancé sur un bébé, il n'y a pas mal d'années. Et plus précisément, une princesse qui peut se transformer en dragon noir.

Il se tut, laissant à la sorcière le plaisir de se remémorer cet acte. Un large sourire s'étala sur ses lèvres à demis écorchés et regarda le roi avec une curiosité naissante.

\- Oui, je me rappelle de ce jour. Aaah... quelle bonne journée c'était. Et pourquoi voulez-vous que je vous aide ? quel rapport ça a avec ce que j'ai fait il y a 18 ans ?

\- Je désire ce pouvoir.

\- Vraiment ? et pour quoi faire ?

\- Pour protéger mon peuple d'une guerre horrible qui s'annonce. La seule chose puissante qui pourra garantir notre victoire face à leur puissante armada, c'est le pouvoir que vous avez accordé à cette jeune fille. Et je le veux.

La sorcière la regarda droit dans les yeux avec toute l'intention du monde. À la fin de sa phrase, elle se pinça les lèvres et secoua négativement sa tête.

\- Malheureusement je ne peux pas lancer ce sortilège à nouveau Votre Altesse. Et même si vous me l'implorez.

\- Et pourquoi donc sorcière ? demanda-t-il le regard sévère

\- Parce que je n'ai plus les ingrédients nécessaires pour le préparer. Voyez-vous... quand j'ai fait irruption dans la chambre de la princesse, je me suis approché du berceau et j'ai aspergé l'enfant d'une poudre enchantée que j'ai spécialement conçu pour me venger de ceux qui m'avaient injustement banni pour usage de magie noire sur leurs peuples ! j'ai été privée d'un logis correct, de mon royaume natal, de ma clientèle, de mes amis, ma famille... tout ! TOUT ! j'ai tout perdu à cause d'eux ! ils ont réduit ma vie à une vie de misère ! il m'était donc légitimement normal que je fasse de même en m'en prenant à leur cher et si précieux premier enfant ! hin... je revois encore leur tête horrifiée quand j'ai lancé mon sort et que je leur ai expliqué en quoi il consistait. J'en ai même profité pour les ensorceler au cas où leur petite larve les regarderait ! double malheur pour eux, double bonheur pour moi. souriait-elle

\- Je vois. Mais cela ne m'explique pas en quoi tu ne peux pas jeter ce sort à nouveau ! s'exclama-t-il avec calme puis avec fureur

\- Parce que pour confectionner cette poudre, il me fallait certains ingrédients spécifiques, dont un qui était rare et que je ne possède plus. Une écaille du dernier furie nocturne que notre monde ai connu ! Je l'ai tendrement réduit en poussière et incorporer au reste de la préparation pour que cette petite puisse se changer elle-même en dragon. Elle seule peut se changer en dragon monseigneur.

\- Alors tu ne peux donc rien faire ?

\- Vous tenez tant que ça à vous transformer en ces hideuses créature ?

\- Je ne vois pas quelle solution il me reste si je veux protéger mon royaume. Je pensais que tu pouvais me procurer cette chance, mais apparemment tu ne me sers à rien. Tu ne m'es donc aucune utilité.

\- Je n'ai jamais dit que je pouvais rien faire. Je ne peux pas jeter le sort à nouveau, mais je peux au moins vous dire comment vous procurer ce pouvoir... d'un tout autre manière. mais pour cela, vous devrez céder toute votre bonne volonté si vous voulez parvenir à vos fins. ajouta-t-elle avec malveillance

\- Je suis tout ouïe sorcière. Mais dis-moi vite ce que c'est avant que je perde patience. Siffla-t-il avec menace, son visage proche du sien

Le visage de la sorcière s'illumina, tant ce qu'elle allait lui dire, était plaisant à révéler pour elle.

\- Buvez son sang. Avoua-t-elle avec sadisme

\- Pardon ?

\- La poudre que je lui ai lancée, elle l'a respiré et sa peau l'a absorbée. Son pouvoir parcourt la totalité de son corps, donc son sang. Sous sa forme humaine, buvez l'équivalent d'une demi-coupe de vin, et vous pourrez ainsi vous changer en dragon à votre guise et gagner votre petite bataille. Conclut-elle

Drago la fixait, perplexe de cette révélation. Boire le sang... de la jeune princesse, pour ainsi ce changer en dragon ? ça semblait fou ! qui ferait ça ?! et si c'était un piège ? fronçant le regard, Drago s'empara de son épée et la placer sous la gorge de la vieille femme, qui couina de peur sur le coup, et regardait le roi avec des yeux ronds méfiants et attentifs.

\- Qui me dit que ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie digne d'une sorcière pour se venger à nouveau ?

\- Ais je échouais avec mon premier sortilège ? cette jeune fille ne c'est elle par réellement transformée ? vos sources vous aurez-elle menti sire ? souriait-elle malgré la menace de la lame sous sa gorge

Drago admettait qu'elle n'avait pas tort. En effet, le miroir n'avait pas menti, et cela pour aucune des questions qu'il lui avait posées. Alors pourquoi mentirait-elle cette fois ? elle semblait démentielle, mais a travers son seul œil valide, son regard ne mentait pas. elle disait la vérité.

\- En effet. Mes sources sont corrects. Bien. Puisque je sais quoi faire... je vais, vous concernant... vous laissez ici.

\- QUOI ?! s'égosilla-t-elle

\- C'est toujours bien pratique d'avoir une sorcière a porté de main. Si nous gagnions, je vous ferai venir votre matériel et vous travaillerez ici. Sinon, je vous laisse croupir jusqu'à ce que vous rendiez l'âme. À présent, veuillez m'excuser, j'ai encore du monde à interroger. Dit-il avec un sourire en rengainant son épée et en s'éloignant vers la porte

\- LAISSEZ MOI SORTIR !

\- Hum... non. navré ma chère.

\- VOUS N'ETES QU'UN...

\- T-t-t-t-t. Surveillez vos paroles ou je vous ouvre la gorge illico. La gronda-t-il

\- Tss. Fort bien. Je vous souhaite un bon régal et bon courage pour votre guerre, Votre Majesté. Pesta-t-elle mécontente.

Drago sorti de la cellule et claqua violemment la grille. Dès qu'il fut hors de son champ de vision, la sorcière se mit à sourire à nouveau, le visage en proie à la folie.

\- Et profitez bien de votre toute nouvelle puissance. Hin hin...

oO*Oo

Ce fut à présent au tour du sage d'être sous l'interrogatoire du roi. Il n'avait pas bougé de son siège et attendait qu'on se manifeste. Et quand la grille s'ouvrit, il eut un faible sourire tout en levant son visage vers le souverain.

\- Je suppose que tu sais pourquoi tu es la le vieil homme.

\- En effet. Même si par moments, j'en ai marre de tout voir. Soupira-t-il blasé

\- Tu vois vraiment tout ? demanda-t-il avec curiosité

\- Seuls les événements qui ont un immense impact sur l'avenir. Et tout ce qui se passera dans les jours à venir causera un enchaînement de conséquence désastreuse, et tout le monde sera en grand danger !

\- Vous m'en direz tant. Mais je vais vous dire ce que je vois. La victoire contre nos ennemis, et la sécurité pour mon peuple ! Rien d'autre !

\- Je vois. Que me voulez-vous donc ? puisque vous refusez de m'écouter, et de me croire.

\- Enchantée moi ceci.

De sa poche, il en sorti une jolie tiare frontal, digne d'une princesse. Le vieil homme regarda d'un air navrée l'objet et releva son regard vers Drago.

\- Vous comptez vraiment en arriver là ? ce n'est qu'une enfant innocente qui découvre à peine le monde.

\- Pour le bien de tous, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit sous contrôle. Qu'elle ne puisse plus devenir ce qu'elle est.

\- Soit. Puisque je n'ai pas le choix.

\- Mais pourquoi le faite vous donc ? ne voyez-vous pas les conséquences de vos propres actes ?

\- Si. Même si je sais par avance où elles mèneront dans l'avenir. Je ne peux que faire ce qu'on m'ordonne et ce que je perçois. Mon avenir me dit d'enchanter cet objet, et je le ferais. Même si je sais ce que ça coûtera à cette jeune fille.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça lui coûtera ? hum ?

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit utile de vous le dire. Vous vous fichez de ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir dans toute cette histoire. Et surtout quand elle sera là. Votre aveuglement de puissance vous rendra odieux.

\- Ah vraiment ? hum. Intéressant. Mais bon. Nous verrons bien. À présent, enchantez-moi ça, et vite avant que je ne vous force.

\- Soit. Soupira-t-il

Il tendit sa main gauche et toucha la tiare. Celle-ci se mit à luire d'une lueur blanche qui s'éteignit au bout de quelques secondes. Le vieux rabaissa sa main et s'adressa au roi.

\- Voilà. Vous avez ce que vous désirez.

\- Pas encore mon cher. Pas encore. Il me reste deux jours avant qu'ils n'arrivent. J'ai donc du temps pour les préparatifs.

\- À votre guise monseigneur. Je suppose que je peux prendre mes quartiers ici, a l'égale de Verna ?

\- Tout à fait. Comme je l'ai dit à elle, c'est toujours utile d'avoir des personnes comme vous à portée de main.

\- Humph. Trop aimable. Dans ce cas, je m'en vais faire une sieste.

Sans répondre à son interlocuteur, Drago ne lui adressait qu'un regard hautain et s'en alla pour de bon des cachots, retournant vers ses salles plus chaudes et accueillantes. Le vieil homme s'installa le plus confortablement sur sa couchette de misère, le coeur lourd, en repensant à la conversation et à tous ceux qui étaient concernés.

\- Oui. Ce sera bientôt le jour où tout s'achèvera. Enfin. Mais à quel prix... soupira-t-il avant de fermer ses yeux et de s'endormir.

oO*Oo

Cassandra avait bien pu profiter du cours d'eau pour prendre un bon bain. L'eau était fraîche mais tellement agréable pour elle que ça ne la gênait pas. et avec un beau soleil, que demander de mieux ! Elle avait pu laver ses beaux cheveux blonds, et chasser toute la noirceur de sa peau et de ses ongles. Elle se sentait à présent propre et légère. Mais intérieurement, elle était inquiète. Pas pour elle, mais pour Harold. Il n'avait pas bougé de là où il était assis, c'est-à-dire loin et dos tourné au cours d'eau, laissant Cassandra dans toute son intimité, même si elle avait pris son bain avec ses vêtements. Occasion de les laver aussi. Elle n'avait cessé de lui jeter des regards, histoire de voir s'il allait mieux, ou si on devait repartir, mais à chaque fois, rien. il ne bougeait pas. elle se demandait pourquoi il avait eu subitement les joues rouges. Que devait-elle comprendre ? était-il malade ? où est-ce que ça avait un rapport avec elle ? elle avait hâte de le savoir. Ça la rendait folle. Inquiète. Elle termina vite d'essorer ses longs cheveux puis marcha en direction du forgeron.

Harold s'était assis sur un vieux tronc d'arbre, le dos courbé, l'air soucieux. De son coté, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti plus tôt, et ça le rendait confus. Voir perdu. Comment une rencontre si soudaine avec une personne étrangère pouvait tout changer son point de vue sur ce qu'il c'était convenu lui-même avec une personne qu'il connaissait depuis longtemps ? Astrid ne comptait plus pour lui ? ne jurait-il que pour Cassandra ? devait-il faire part de ses sentiments pour la princesse ? que dirait-elle sachant qu'il lui avait dit pour Astrid ? et Astrid ? elle le prendrait mal, sans aucun doute.

Proche de lui, Cassie l'avait appelé d'une voix inquiète, et il c'était retourné avec une expression toujours aussi inquiétante pour elle, même si lui la regardait d'un air neutre, adressant toutefois un léger sourire à la blonde. Confirmant qu'elle était prête à repartir, et sans échanger grand-chose au passage, ils reprirent tous deux la route. Avec la chaleur du soleil, les cheveux et la robe de la jeune fille étaient vite secs. La conversation était vite revenu entre eux, avec encore plein de questions et des rires, mais un malaise était présent. De leur part à tous les deux. Le malaise dura ainsi durant tout le reste du voyage, aussi agréable qu'il l'était.

Harold et Cassandra arrivèrent à destination dans l'après-midi du sixième jour. Après avoir dépassé une dernière colline, la vue du château et du village s'offrait à eux.

\- Et voilà notre destination. Dit-il avec un sourire

\- C'est beau... c'est autre chose que les châteaux que je voyais dans mes livres ! tu ne m'avais pas menti au sujet du tiens Harold. il est... incroyable. Murmura-t-elle avec un sourire

\- Content que ça te plaît.

\- Je me demande si celui de mes parents est pareil. Peut-être plus grand ? ou plus petit ? j'ai hâte de le savoir ! si ça se trouve, des ce soir ou demain je le saurais !

\- Oui. sans doute... murmura Harold

Il se sentait mal. Tout ce qu'elle espérait n'était pas prévue au programme. Qu'elle en serait l'issue quand elle apprendra la vraie raison de sa venue ici ? serait-elle furieuse ? fâchée ? déçue ? si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'elle en tiendrait pas rigueur. Pour se faire pardonner, il irait lui-même la conduire à sa famille.

\- Harold ? ça va ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

\- Hum ? oui t'inquiète pas . ça va. C'est juste que... je viens de réaliser que le voyage est déjà fini. Que les six jours sont passé et que...

\- Que quoi ? dis-moi ce qui va pas Harold, s'il te plaît.

\- Mais tout va bien Cassie. C'est juste que... c'était ma première grande aventure et... maintenant que je vais reprendre le cours normal de ma vie, je ne sais pas quand j'en revivrais une.

\- Oh.

\- Mais bon. Hâtons nous. On doit certainement nous attendre. Souriait-il en reprenant la route.

Elle lui souriait aussi et le suivait. Mais discrètement, elle boudait contrarié. Elle était sure et certaine que la raison qu'il lui avait donnée n'était pas totalement la vraie. Du moins c'était pas cette raison qui le rendait bizarre sur l'instant. Et encore moins depuis l'incident avec les brigands. Il devait y avoir autre chose, mais il ne voulait pas lui dire.

Mais pour elle, il y avait un autre souci. Elle n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'elle désirait de sa part, ni réussi à atteindre son objectif principal. Et comme ils étaient enfin arrivé, elle ne savait plus trop comment faire pour l'obtenir et que ça se fasse naturellement. Et le temps lui était malheureusement compté. Elle tenta alors ceci.

\- Harold. Attends. Fit-elle en s'arrêtant.

\- Hum ? fit-il en se retournant.

\- Dans quelques instants, notre voyage en équipe s'achèvera bientôt, et... plus jamais on ne sera deux. Alors... avant de rejoindre le reste du monde, je tenais à profiter de nos derniers instants ensemble pour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci pour tout.

Avec tendresse et toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait, elle le serra tendrement dans ses bras et attendit. Mais en faisant ça, elle avait fait revenir en lui ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Et encore une fois, le dilemme Astrid/Cassandra le tracassait. Se pinçant les lèvres, il la serra à son tour contre elle, mais pas au même point qu'elle. Ce qu'elle ressentait légèrement. Le fixant ensuite dans les yeux, sans pour autant quitter ses bras, elle lui adressa un sourire tendre.

\- Tu sais... tu me manqueras beaucoup Harold. jamais je ne pourrais oublier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis notre rencontre.

\- Moi aussi Cassie. Jamais je pourrais oublier tout ça, ni toi.

\- Moi non plus je pourrais pas t'oublier ! comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui m'a sauvée ?

\- Un coup sur la tête peut être? plaisanta-t-il

\- Hum... pas sure. Hihi. Dis ? tu m'as dit que tu ne savais pas quand tu pourrais vivre ta prochaine grande aventure ? qu'est-ce que tu dirais si tu faisais le chemin avec moi jusqu'au château de mes parents ? rien que tous les deux ! comme maintenant ! qu'est ce que t'en dis ?

\- Ouais... euh... comment dire... ce serait génial en effet, et...

Son regard croisa celui de la jeune fille qui le regardait avec un visage des plus radieux. Elle le regardait en silence, espérant qu'il dise quelque chose qu'elle aimerait entendre. Mais non.

\- Euh... bah si tu veux qu'on fasse vite ce nouveau voyage, hâtons-nous de rentrer au château.

\- Harold. refit-elle avec une nouvelle tentative

\- Quoi ?

\- Je réalise que ce que je te propose... signifie qu'on sera bientôt séparé. Et ça me fait peur.

\- Cassie.

\- Tu es la seule personne que je n'ai jamais connue. Le premier humain que j'ai fréquenté. Ne plus être auprès de toi me semble... trop dure à imaginer.

\- Cassie, écoute-moi. Bien sur que ça va être dure. Mais tu ne seras plus jamais seule. Tu seras avec ta famille qui t'a attendu durant 18 ans. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si on n'allait plus se revoir ! je viendrais le plus souvent possible te voir chez toi. Je te le promets.

\- Hum hum.

Elle fit discrètement la moue, visiblement déçue. Pour la consoler, il lui releva comme la première fois son menton de sa main, et la réconforta avec un sourire.

\- Hé. Tout va bien se passer. Tu es forte. Tu arriveras à surmonter tout ça.

\- Je veux bien te croire Harold. Mais j'aimerais pourtant que...

\- Que quoi ?

Elle baissa le regard, hésitante. S'il ne disait rien, peut-être était-ce à elle de dire quelque chose qui le ferait réagir ? c'est avec tristesse et sincérité qu'elle replongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Qu'on ne soit jamais séparé. Jamais.

Elle avait murmuré ce mot, et ne le quittait plus des yeux. Les émotions qu'elle lui transmettait à travers son regard l'atteignaient au plus profond de son coeur. Il était d'accord avec elle. Lui non plus ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle. Mais après réflexion, c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Après tout, c'était une princesse et lui c'était un forgeron. Elle disait qu'il était son preux chevalier, mais il n'en était pas totalement un. Il ne pourrait jamais être avec elle. Jamais. Deux mondes les sépareraient. Il valait donc pour eux de rester amis.

\- Sans doute. Mais pour l'instant, on n'est pas encore arrivé et nous sommes encore ensemble. Alors profitons-en. d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Allons-y.

Ils reprirent la route, chacun ayant le coeur lourd. Harold avait la conscience lourde, et Cassandra était déçue à nouveau, parce que sa tentative n'avait rien donné.

oO*Oo

Du haut d'une tour du château, un garde faisait le guet, scrutant minutieusement l'horizon. Quand il vit au loin Harold et Cassandra, il en informa son collègue qui partit en courant chercher le capitaine, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à trouver puisque ce dernier attendait patiemment dans la cour réserver aux gardes. Le souffle court, il donna l'information.

\- Capitaine... le voilà. Il est revenu... avec elle.

\- Bien. Merci soldat. Allez prévenir le roi.

\- À vos ordres.

Le soldat s'en alla et le capitaine se dirigea à la rencontre du jeune duo, prêt à les recevoir aux abords du pont situé à l'ouest du château.

oO*Oo

Drago fut informé de l'arrivée du forgeron et ne s'en montra que plus ravi. Armé de sa lance, il se dirigea dans la cour intérieure du château, là ou la rencontre se ferait.

oO*Oo

Cassandra n'avait rien trouvé d'autre pour qu'Harold l'embrasse, ou lui avoue ses sentiments. Et plus ils s'approchaient du pont, plus son coeur se resserrait. Et pas seulement le sien. Celui d'Harold également. Et encore un peu plus quand il aperçu au loin le capitaine qui les attendaient sur le pont. Tachant de paraître neutre aux yeux de Cassandra, il salua l'homme en armure, qui lui répondit sans grande joie.

\- Capitaine.

\- Bon retour chez toi Harold. Et ravie aussi de vous rencontrer, mademoiselle.

\- Cassandra. Enchantée capitaine! fit-elle

\- Oui. veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Étonnés de cet accueil, les deux jeunes le suivirent non pas en direction du village, mais de l'une des entrées discrète du château. En l'occurrence, celle qu'Harold avait empruntée pour sortir discrètement du château la première fois. ce qui étonna la princesse

\- Pourquoi on ne passe pas par le village ? demanda-t-elle avec étonnement

\- C'est mieux ainsi, croyez- moi. Informa le capitaine

Elle adressa un regard à Harold, qui fit genre de ne pas savoir ce qu'il voulait dire, même si c'était le contraire. George les emmena tous deux jusqu'à la cour intérieure du château. Comme Harold la première fois qu'il était entré dans le château, elle regardait partout avec émerveillement, montrant à Harold tout ce qu'elle voyait de beau du bout du doigt, et qu'elle commentait avec enthousiasme.

Arrivé dans la vaste cour pavée, Drago se trouvait au milieu, patient et silencieux. Nombreux gardes se trouvaient en rang sur les côtés, attendant les ordres. Le capitaine entra dans la cour, suivi d'Harold et de Cassandra, et continua de marcher vers le roi qui les accueillit avec le sourire.

\- Aaah. Enfin vous voilà. J'imagine que tu dois être heureux d'être de retour chez toi mon garçon ?

\- Oui sire.

\- Et je suppose que cette jeune fille est ravie d'être sorti de son donjon ?

\- Oui majesté. Fit-elle avec une petite révérence

\- Parfait. Beau travail Harold. un accord est un accord. Ta mère est libre. Annonça-t-il

De sa main valide, il claqua des doigts, et deux gardes arrivèrent avec Valka,. Cette dernière ne savait pas trop pourquoi elle était là, mais quand elle vit son fils, elle ne put retenir sa joie.

\- Harold !

\- Maman... murmura-t-il avec soulagement.

Il lui adressa un sourire qu'elle lui rendit avec toute son affection. Son regard dévia ensuite sur la jolie blonde et Valka ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné de la voir aux côtés de son fils. Proche de lui, elle lui donna une étreinte qu'il lui rendit, et Drago émit un commentaire.

\- Charmante retrouvaille. À présent, vous pouvez tous les deux disposer. Aller partez.

Valka emmena sans discuter son fils vers la sortie. Mais quand la jeune fille les vis tous deux s'élonger sans qu'Harold ne la regarde, elle s'adressa au roi.

\- Non attendez ! je... je veux pas qu'il s'en aille ! intervient Cassandra avec une inquiétude soudaine

\- Pourquoi donc ? il a fait sa part du marché en vous amenant ici. Je n'ai plus besoin de lui et vous non plus ma chère. La seule personne dont j'aurais besoin... c'est vous, et ce que vous êtes. Avoua-t-il d'un sale sourire

\- Ce que... je suis ? mais... comment vous... bafouilla-t-elle

Elle se tut, intriguée et craintive, et se tourna vers Harold, qui avait un regard navré à son égard, mais n'osa pas la regardait en face.

\- Harold ? qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire par là ?

\- Je suis désolé Cassie. Vraiment désolé. S'excusa-t-il

\- Tu... tu m'as menti ? je... tu n'est donc pas venue pour moi... mais pour m'amenez ici et pour qu'on se serve de mon pouvoir ?!

\- Cassie, non ! je... je te jure que...

\- Comment à tu pus faire ça... murmura-t-elle écœuré, le regard sévère et bordé de larmes

Harold ne l'avait jamais vu le regarder avec un tel regard, et ça lui faisait mal. Il était parti la chercher sans rien savoir du plan du roi, et il avait découvert par lui-même la vérité à son sujet. Et maintenant qu'il était de retour, ses craintes au sujet de son roi étaient juste. Drago savait tout au sujet de Cassandra et comptait s'en servir pour la guerre! et maintenant Harold le regrettait vraiment.

Cassandra le regardait toujours avec fureur, et se mit à hurler à pleine voix, mais pas de sa voix a elle. C'était le hurlement du dragon qui résonnait à travers sa gorge ! tous sursautèrent étonné du cri qu'elle venait de pousser, et s'exclamèrent de surprise quand ils la virent se transformer sous leurs yeux en dragon noir, et qu'elle tenta de s'échapper en volant, laissant sa lettre tomber sur le sol, qu'Harold ramassa discrètement.

\- ATTRAPEZ-LA ! Hurla Drago en pointant sa lance vers elle.

Les gardes se mirent à courir vers le dragon, les bras chargés de chaines. Ils les lancèrent et le dragon se retrouva malgré ses gestes défensifs et ses tentatives de fuite, piégé par les chaines et clouer au sol, atterrissant violemment sur le sol de pierre. il continuait de se débattre et de hurler et les soldats firent de leur mieux pour le maintenir sur place et le calmer.

\- Bon sang ! elle est tenace ! s'exclama un garde

\- J'ai besoin d'un coup de main ! s'exclama un autre

Harold avait voulu intervenir, hurlant de ne pas lui faire de mal, mais sa mère était intervenu, le retenant par les épaules.

\- Ne fais pas ça ! Non !

Harold resta calme, le regard en peine vers son amie qui ne bougeait plus, recouverte de chaines. Avec un petit rire satisfait et un sourire victorieux, Drago admirait la bête au sol, ne se souciant même pas de l'humaine qui partageait l'existence du reptile. Il s'approcha lentement du reptile, et quand le dragon posa son regard sur lui, il se débattait de nouveau, en panique et furieux. Drago le maintint encore plus au sol, en usant violemment de sa lance sur sa tête, ce qui faisait gémir davantage la créature

\- Et maintenant, tu es à moi... dragon. Murmura-t-il

\- ARRÊTEZ ! hurla Harold

\- HAROLD ! hurla sa mère à son tour

Deux gardes venaient de s'emparer du jeune homme par les bras et venaient de le mettre à genoux par terre, tandis que d'autres maintenait sa mère tranquille et à l'écart. Drago souriait quand il vit le dragon gémir à l'attention du forgeron.

\- On était donc au courant mon garçon ? hin hin.. Et quant à toi, dragon... tu manifestes encore de l'inquiétude alors qu'il t'a trahi ?

\- Ne lui faite pas de mal ! je vous en prie !

\- Mais je ne lui ferais rien mon garçon. Il faut juste qu'elle se calme. Et pour ça... je vais lui laisser le choix. Soit elle continue de se débattre comme une vraie furie et je te fais exécuter sous ses yeux, soit elle redevint humaine et je vous libère toi et ta mère sous serment du silence.

\- Cassie... murmura-t-il navré

\- Alors dragon ? que décide tu ?

Le dragon regardait toujours Harold. et ayant fait son choix, il ferma ses yeux et retrouva son apparence humaine. Abattue, souffrante et trahie, elle ne se débattait pas quand les gardes l'enchaînèrent correctement et que Drago s'approcha d'elle.

\- Sage décision, Princesse. Et maintenant... grâce à ça, vous vous tiendrez tranquille le temps que je vous amène à votre nouvelle demeure. Fini les transformations.

Il sortit la tiare frontal de sa poche, et la plaça sur la tête de la jeune fille qui hurla un peu de douleur sous le coup à cause de l'enchantement de l'objet. Drago ordonna par la suite qu'on accompagne Harold et sa mère jusqu'à la sortie, et qu'on emmène la jeune fille au château. Avant de partir, Harold et Cassandra se regardèrent. Harold lui fit comprendre dans son regard à quel point il était désolé, mais elle, elle lui fit comprendre à quel point elle était furieuse et déçue, avant de fermer ses yeux, de baisser le regard et de se laisser conduire dans l'enceinte du château.


	10. Le roi Alpha

**_Salut à tous ! :D avant dernier chapitre que j'ai également adoré écrire. Ainsi que la fin. ;) j'espère que ça vous plaira ! et pour ceux qui auraient deviné le destin de Drago, Bingo ! c'est bien ça ! ;) à présent je vous laisse assister à son destin, et découvrir la vérité sur une partie de l'histoire. Bonne lecture et laisser un avis sur le résultat final! ^^_**

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Le roi Alpha

La confiance se mérite avec le temps. Certains l'accordent trop vite. Des erreurs peuvent être commises et peuvent être pardonné. Il faut parfois du temps pour que tout s'arrange, et défois ce n'est pas nécessaire. Mais quand on est victime d'un mensonge qui date du premier jour, il est difficile de vouloir pardonner et de s'en remettre. C'était ce que ressentait la princesse, enfermé par ordre de Drago dans une haute tour du château, les chaines au bras, fermement attaché dans son dos. À genoux, elle rester silencieuse, trop blesser pour se lamenter ouvertement.

Et sans pouvoir se transformer et s'échapper à cause de la tiare qu'elle ne pouvait enlever, elle demeurait là, seule, dans cette pièce froide et déserte de tout objet décoratif ou meuble, attendant une manifestation quelconque du futur, parce qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle aller devenir. Qu'allait-on faire d'elle ? pourquoi elle était là ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi. Pourquoi... c'est le seul mot qu'elle avait à l'esprit.

Les pensées qu'elle avait désormais pour Harold se résumer à peine, blessure, trahison, incompréhension. Elle n'avait connu que lui et lui, il l'avait trahis pour servir son roi, dans un but qu'il lui était encore inconnu. Il voulait se servir de son pouvoir, ça c'était certain. Dans quel but ? Harold ne lui avait pas dit. D'ailleurs, comment savoir si tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était vrai ou faux ? et son attitude ! à ses yeux, c'était pour cette raison qu'il était si mal et nerveux à l'approche du château ! elle en était sure ! mais peu importe maintenant. Il avait fait son devoir, il était rentrer, il avait retrouvé sa mère, Astrid, et le peu de peine et de désolation qu'elle avait perçu avant qu'on ne les emmène ne signifiait plus rien. Ni même l'amour qu'elle lui avait porter durant toutes ces années, et encore moins l'amour qu'elle lui avait porter depuis leur rencontre.

Elle se sentait bête et stupide d'avoir pensé que le héros qu'elle avait toujours attendu et aimé puisse lui mentir et la trahir ! Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé ça ! pour elle, pour ses convictions, ce n'était pas digne d'un chevalier. Aimer un menteur et un traître ! Comment sa propre mère ne lui avait elle pas mentionne ce risque ?! ce côté fourbe de l'humain ! le vieux sage mentionner dans la lettre n'avait-il pas prévu cet incident ?!

Et maintenant qu'elle était là, prisonnière d'un nouveau donjon, est-ce qu'elle pourrait s'en échapper à nouveau par Dieu sait quel moyen pour tenter de retrouver ses parents ?

Elle se rendait alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas plu sa lettre sur elle. Horrifiée elle essayait de s'en rappeler ou est-ce qu'elle l'avait perdue ! mais est-ce que ça avait de l'importance maintenant ? Quiconque trouverait le document connaîtrez la vraie vérité à son sujet, mais qu'importe, elle ne croyait plus en rien. Tout ce qu'elle avait de précieux venait de s'envoler. Ses rêves, ses espoirs, son amour. Tout. Mais la pire chose insupportable d'avoir perdu, c'était la seule chose qu'elle avait su garder de sa mère, la seule chose précieuse qui l'avait toujours réconforté et bercé d'espoir. Rien que pour ça, elle laissa ses larmes s'échapper.

Le temps passa très vite. Si bien que le matin de la supposée attaque ennemi, Drago alla seul à la rencontre de la princesse qui était toujours là, dans la même posture, silencieuses et peu nourries. Du moins ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle tienne jusqu'à la date de la bataille. Quand il entra dans la pièce, elle ne leva pas pour autant son regard vers lui.

\- Bien le bonjour, Princesse. Comment allez-vous en cette belle matinée ?

\- Je n'ai rien à vous dire. Laissez-moi tranquille.

\- On est encore fâché contre le forgeron n'est ce pas ? mais peu m'importe. Je ne suis pas la pur vous parler de lui.

\- Vous êtes peut-être venu pour ENFIN me dire ce que je fais ici, enfermé dans ces conditions ? railla-t-elle

\- C'est faisable. Sachez qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes en guerre avec un royaume assez tenace, et vous êtes ici pour que j'obtienne de votre part ce qu'il me faut pour gagner et protéger mon royaume.

Cette raison l'étonna énormément. Harold lui avait dit que son roi était un homme bien, mais ce devait être un mensonge, car un souverain respectable n'aurait jamais fait ce qu'il avait fait, ni ordonner de la traiter de la sorte. Et puis quel rôle devait-elle jouer dans cette guerre qui ne la concerner absolument pas ? ils voulaient qu'elle se batte à leur côté ? comment ? sous sa forme humaine ? ou sous sa forme dragon ? dans les deux cas, hors de question qu'elle les aide. Tous. Il ne le méritait pas ! Elle leva cette fois son regard furieux vers lui et lui cracha sa réponse.

\- N'y pensait même pas. C'est votre guerre. Pas la mienne. Jamais je ne vous aiderais ! et surtout pas un homme comme vous ! un homme odieux ! tyrannique ! manipulateur ! cruel !

\- Hinhinhin. Ricana t-il

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle !

\- Je ne pense pas vous avoir demandé votre avis ma chère. souriait-il amusé de sa réaction

\- Le chantage ne marchera pas sur moi ! ni les menaces, ni la torture ! vous n'obtiendrez rien de ma part ! railla-t-elle avec fureur et courage

\- Rassurez-vous. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de vous faire du chantage, de vous menacer de mort, ni de vous torturer. Ce que je veux, je peux l'avoir sans avoir recours à ces trois issues.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta-t-elle

Drago lui adressa un sourire qui lui montrait sa supériorité, sa perfidie, sa puissance, son sadisme, tout en s'emparant de son épée sans lâcher sa prisonnière des yeux. À la vue de l'arme tranchante et brillante, Cassandra perdit son courage pour laisser la peur envahir son visage. Ce qui amusa le roi, qui s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur et mieux voir toute sa détresse.

\- On a perdu son courage tout d'un coup ? serait-ce moi ou mon épée qui vous effraie ?

\- Vous... vous voulez me tuer ? alors que je suis sans défense !

\- Pas du tout. Voyez-vous... je savais ce que vous étiez. Votre rang, votre histoire, votre pouvoir, je savais tout. Et sans que je vous le demande, vous m'avez montré votre puissance. Et je sais que ce mal est au plus profond de vous, vous ne faite qu'un avec lui. Jusque dans votre sang. Si je veux gagner ma guerre, je dois devenir ce que vous êtes. Et avoir une part de vous en moi, pour que je puisse moi aussi faire qu'un avec ce mal.

\- Je n'ose comprendre... murmura-t-elle apeuré

Drago ricana encore une fois, et se releva lentement avant de se diriger vers les mains de la jeune fille, toujours attaché dans son dos. Cassandra paniquait, suppliait et se débattait, ne sachant et ne voyant pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Drago sorti à nouveau un objet de sa poche. Et cette fois, c'était une coupe.

Rapprochant son épée du bras de Cassandra, Drago l'entailla profondément et sans remords, ce qui fit hurler de douleur la malheureuse. Le sang coula abondamment le long de son bras, et Drago mit hâtivement la coupe sous la coulée de sang. Cassandra n'osait pas bouger davantage et pleurer de douleur. Très vite, la coupe se remplissait jusqu'à la moitié. Drago cessa de la faire souffrir et se releva, la laissant dans sa douleur.

\- Votre puissance nous accordera la victoire. Annonça-t-il en regardant le récipient en acier

Cassandra retourna son visage en larmes vers le roi, pour le voir fixait une coupe en acier pleine et recouverte de sang. Elle eut une réaction horrifiée et écœurée quand elle le vit boire d'une traite et sans broncher le contenu du verre. Il buvait du sang ! son sang ! tout ça pour la victoire ! c'était fou ! inimaginable de vouloir en arriver là ! jetant par la suite le récipient à terre, Drago respirait fortement. Avec le sang qu'il avait sur la bouche et qui coulait jusqu'à sa barbe noire tressée, il ressemblait à un monstre. Et Cassandra en avait des frissons.

\- Bien... il est temps... d'entrer en guerre. quand tout sera fini... je saurais vous remercier comme il se doit. Lui dit-il avec une certaine difficulté.

Sans se soucier davantage d'elle et de la blessure qu'il lui avait causée, et de la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir, Drago quitta la pièce, dans un grondement de porte et un claquement de serrure. À nouveau seule, la pauvre fermait ses yeux larmoyant et essayer de se calmer comme elle pouvait, et essayer d'oublier toutes les douleurs différentes qu'elle ressentait.

oO*Oo

De retour chez lui, Harold n'en avait montré aucune joie. Depuis quatre jours, il n'avait presque pas parlé, ni presque rien manger, et était encore moins sorti de chez lui retrouver ses amis, reprendre son travail à la forge. Rien. Valka ne l'avait vu qu'assis la plupart du temps sur son lit, le regard fixer sur le plancher en bois, sans dire un mot. Parfois même, elle l'avait vu pleurer. Ce qui l'attristait aussi car elle ne l'avait pratiquement jamais vu pleurer, si ce n'était qu'à la mort de son père.

Astrid savait qu'il était rentré, et fut bien surprise de le voir dans cet état de tristesse. Et malgré ces tentatives pour aller lui parler et lui remonter le moral, ça ne donnait rien, a part un détournement de regard et un silence plus pesant. Valka promit à la jeune fille qu'elle serait mise au courant si l'état de son fils s'améliorerait.

Le matin de la guerre inconnue aux villageois, elle entra dans la chambre d'Harold pour lui apporter un bon petit déjeuner. Elle espérait que ça irait mieux, mais non. Elle le voyait encore et toujours ainsi. Elle ne supporterait pas de le voir dans cet état plus longtemps.

\- Harold... soupira-t-elle tristement en posant le plateau sur son bureau avant de venir s'asseoir à coté de lui

\- ...

\- Mon chéri... murmura-t-elle tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux. Dis-moi ce qui te ronge à ce point, je t'en prie.

\- ...

\- C'est à cause de cette fille n'est ce pas ? devina-t-elle

\- Cassandra.

\- Cassandra. D'accord. Excuse moi. donc... c'était elle ta mission confidentielle pour lequel le roi t'a envoyé ?

\- Ouais.

\- Elle... quand le roi t'a envoyé la bas, tu savais qu'elle pouvait se transformer en dragon ?

\- Non. je...

Il détourna à nouveau son regard, visiblement honteux et souffrant. Valka l'épaula tendrement, et continua à le persuader de se confier.

\- Harold. Parle moi. je suis sur que je peux comprendre et t'aider.

\- Tu ne peux pas maman. Tu ne peux pas aider l'homme, hin, plutôt le monstre que je suis devenu... dit-il en lui faisant face

Valka connaissait bien son enfant. Elle vit qu'il avait les yeux brillant, qu'ils témoignaient de regrets, de honte. Pour exprimer tout ça, ce qui a du ce passé durant son voyage devait être puissant et important pour lui, et à présent, il devait en souffrir au point d'avoir utilisé le terme « monstre ». Elle lui adressa un autre sourire en caressant sa joue.

\- Essaie toujours, fils. Souriait-elle. Comme dirait ton père : vide ton sac.

Il s'en pinça les lèvres. Après tout, il pouvait raconter à sa mère ce qui n'allait pas . elle connaissait aussi une partie de l'histoire, ils étaient qu'entre eux, et il savait que jamais elle ne se moquerait.

\- Je... j'ai été envoyer chercher Cassandra sans rien savoir sur elle. Tout ce que je savais, c'est qu'elle était la clé pour nous sauver d'une guerre. Qui a lieu aujourd'hui d'après le roi.

\- Une guerre ? s'étonna-t-elle inquiète

\- Ne t'en fais pas maman. La cité n'a jamais était prise par l'ennemi et nous serons tous informer en heure et en temps pour qu'on soit mis à l'abri.

\- Je sais mon chéri. Mais pour l'heure, poursuit ton histoire. Dit-elle avec confiance.

\- Bien. Donc comme je le disais, c'est tout ce que je savais. Avec le lieu où elle se trouvait. C'est tout. il ne m'en a pas dit plus. c'est le jour de notre rencontre que j'ai su qu'elle avait se pouvoir ! et... et le pire dans tout ça... c'est que je lui ai menti dès le début par obligation.

\- Obligation ?

\- Oui. Drago te considérait comme monnaie d'échange si je n'amenais pas Cassandra ici de son pleins grès. J'ai donc était obligé de lui mentir pour qu'elle me suive et ça a marché. J'étais loin de me douter à fond qu'il avait pour projet de se servir d'elle pour gagner la guerre !

\- Tu es sure de ça ?

\- J'en suis convaincu maman. Et je... au cours de mon voyage, j'ai appris à la connaitre et on est devenue amis. de plus, j'ai appris qu'elle était victime d'un mauvais sort, et qu'elle était la princesse du royaume de l'est ! Je ne voyais pas un monstre, maman. Ni une princesse, mais une personne des plus gentilles, douce, innocente et charmante que je ne connaisse ! et je... j'ai... euh...

\- Tu as fini par tombé amoureux d'elle c'est ça ? devina sa mère

Il ne répondit pas. il se leva de son lit, la main sur le visage en admettant intérieurement que sa mère avait vu juste. Il l'aimait. Mais elle, elle le détestait. Et il ne la reverrait plus.

\- Harold ?

\- Oui. Je... je l'aime maman. Et je ne mérite pas son amour, ni d'aimer une fille comme elle.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que je lui ai menti et promit des choses que je ne pourrais jamais faire ! je lui avais promis de l'amener chez ses parents une fois arriver ici ! mais regarde où on en est ! elle est captive et à cause de moi, son mauvais sort ne sera jamais rompu par la seule personne capable de le faire ! et elle se trouve dans son royaume natal ! et tu sais ce qui me fait aussi le plus mal ? c'est la façon dont elle m'a regardé en comprenant que j'avais menti par amour et protection pour toi, mais aussi par loyauté envers Drago ! mais je ne voulais pas lui mentir ! j'aurais aimé lui dire toute la vérité ! confessa-t-il sans s'arrêter

Il cogna avec rage son pied dans le pied de la table, faisant légèrement sursauter Valka qui écoutait attentivement.

\- Pourquoi je n'ai pas été honnête avec elle ? ça aurait été plus simple pour nous tous si j'avais fait ça...murmura-t-il tristement avec regret.

\- Je suis désolé fils. Sincèrement.

\- Tout ce qui me reste d'elle... c'est la lettre de sa mère qu'elle a perdue avant de devenir un dragon. Et par ma faute, je ne pourrais jamais lui rendre.

\- Une lettre ?

\- Oui. Regarde. C'est... une partie de son histoire, révélé par sa mère. Elle chérissait la seule chose qu'elle possédait d'elle depuis sa naissance, et maintenant... elle ne l'a plus. À cause moi. Tiens...

Il lui donna la lettre avant de retourner s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Pendant que sa mère lisait, il se remémorait l'instant où Cassandra lui avait lu elle sa lettre, et qu'elle lui avait raconté toute son histoire, mais aussi ses rêves. Il la voyait distinctement dans son esprit. Belle, rayonnante, curieuse... il esquissa un faible sourire en se remémorant le nombre de questions qu'elle lui avait posées depuis le début.

\- Harold ? tu es sur de connaitre parfaitement le contenu de cette lettre ? demanda Valka avec le regard froncé et sérieux

\- Oui. C'est Cassandra qui me l'a lu elle-même. Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Parce que je pense que tu devrais la lire. Dit-elle en lui tendant la lettre

Le regard curieux et froncé a l'égal de sa mère, Harold prit le bout de papier et le lut silencieusement.

_ « Ma précieuse Cassandra._

_Il y a tant de choses que je voudrais te dire. Et la première c'est... je suis désolée._

_Désolée de t'avoir abandonné dès les premiers jours de ta naissance. Désolée de ne pas pouvoir te voir grandir, désolée de ne pas avoir le bonheur de te prendre dans mes bras, de te consoler, de jouer avec toi, de t'enseigner ce que j'aurais aimez-apprendre, de ne pas pouvoir te coiffer, te bercer, te coucher chaque soir, te couvrir de baisers..._

_Comme tu peux le lire, j'ai trop de regrets. Mais par le biais de cette lettre, je peux te révéler les raisons de cet abandon et de cette solitude qui t'accompagne depuis tout ce temps..._

_Il faut que tu sache que tu es sous l'emprise d'un maléfice, jetée par une horrible sorcière qui désirait se venger de moi et de ton père, le roi et la reine du Royaume de l'est. Ce qui fait de toi la princesse légitime de notre royaume._

_Voulant à tout prix trouver le moyen de te sauver de ton sortilège, nous sommes aller voir l'ancien du village. Un homme qui possède une vaste connaissance sur la magie, bonne ou mauvaise. Lui seul détenait l'anti-sort et la solution pour te protéger. Cependant, le prix à payer était trop grand et nous brisé le coeur..._

_Pour te protéger du monde et de la cruauté des humains envers ce que tu es, nous devions t'abandonner dans cet effroyable donjon, qui est devenu ta demeure, et un moyen d'éloigner efficacement les intrus malveillants. Pour te protéger davantage, il t'a lancé un sort de protection qui t'empêche de quitter ces lieux et d'affronter le monde extérieur. Voilà pourquoi tu n'as jamais pu aller au-delà des murs de ta prison._

_Cependant, l'ancien nous a révélé comment briser le sortilège de la sorcière. Et cela nous a donné l'espoir, que tu dois absolument garder au fond de toi !_

_Il nous a prédit que quand tu seras plus grande et en âge d'aimer, un jeune homme à l'armure d'ébène et aux yeux verts te trouvera. Il pourra alors t'emmener loin d'ici, car il représentera tout ce dont tu auras besoin pour que le sort de protection soit levé, et que le maléfice soit rompu à jamais. L'amour. D'après l'ancien, l'amour est le plus puissant des pouvoirs ! et seul un véritable baiser d'amour sincère peut briser n'importe quels sortilèges ! y compris le tien !_

_Tu te demandes surement comment tu sauras que c'est bien lui et pas un autre qui pourra te libérer ? Ma chérie. Tu n'auras pas besoin de prédiction pour savoir ça. Au plus profond de toi, le moment venue, te le saura._

_Mais prend garde ! tu ne devras rien lui révéler de tout cela ! il faudra que cet amour naisse naturellement dans son coeur, sinon le charme n'agira pas. s'il apprend ta véritable nature, il pourrait prendre peur, et toi, tu resterais à jamais prisonnière de ton sortilège et de ta prison..._

_J'aurais tant aimer t'écrire plus, mais le temps nous fait défaut. Sache aussi que j'aurais aimé rester auprès de toi plus que tout au monde, même en connaissant l'ampleur de ton sortilège. Mais si je l'avais fait, je serais morte à l'instant où tu aurais posé les yeux sur moi. La sorcière nous a infligé ceci à moi et à ton père, en plus de ce qu'elle a déjà osez-te faire..._

_Nous nous sommes donc résigné à te laisser seule, dans l'espoir de te revoir un jour, libéré grâce à ce jeune homme. Cet espoir nous permet de nous maintenir en vie._

_Je me languis que ce jour arrive, mon ange. Malgré l'injustice de ton sort, reste forte, patiente et courageuse ! tout s'arrangera et nous serons de nouveaux réunis ! sache que moi et ton père t'aimons de tout notre coeur. À bientôt ma princesse..._

_Ta mère, la reine Oriane. »_

Harold entrouvrit naturellement la bouche. Le contenu de cette lettre ne correspondait pas du tout à ce que Cassandra lui avait lu ! mais pourquoi lui avait-elle lu une autre version ? elle lui avait donc menti elle aussi ? en assemblant tous ces souvenirs et ses hypothèses, Harold comprenait mieux ses regards, son attitude, ses paroles lors de leur discussion avant de rentrer au château, mais aussi sa chanson et l'excuse qu'elle lui avait donnée ! il existait bien un autre couplet ! il en était sûr ! levant son regard du texte, il faisait le point sur sa découverte à son sujet. Il était donc celui qui devait rompre son sortilège ? lui seul qui pouvait la sauver ? il était donc réellement son chevalier ? tout était donc prédit... et le vieux sage mentionnait dans la lettre ne c'était donc pas tromper ? il trouvait ça incroyable. Mais surprenant que le danger dont elle était menacée n'était pas mentionné. Peut-être l'ignoré t-il aussi ?

\- Harold ? fit de nouveau Valka

Il n'avait pas entendu l'appel de sa mère. Il réfléchissait encore. s'il était vraiment son chevalier, il devait encore agir ainsi pour la sauver. Il fallait qu'il la trouve, qu'il lui avoue ses sentiments, qu'il lui donne la lettre, qu'il rompe son sortilège, qu'il la ramène chez elle, qu'il arrête de lui mentir et de se mentir à lui-même. À présent c'était clair aussi là-dessus.

C'était pas Astrid qu'il aimait. Mais Cassandra.

\- Harold ? réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Merci maman. T'est la meilleure ! dit-il avec une joie retrouvée

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et se leva d'un bond en direction de la porte d'entrée, la lettre dans sa main. Valka le suivait, intrigué de son élan, mais heureuse de le voir enfin réagir.

\- Harold, où tu vas ? que compte tu faire ?

\- Jouer mon rôle de chevalier jusqu'au bout. Elle a besoin de moi. dit-il en prenant l'épée de son père accroché au-dessus de la cheminée

\- Tu comptes retourner dans le château ? avec tous ces gardes partout? C'est de la folie !

\- Oui. je sais. Mais je dois essayer. L'épée de papa me portera chance, et mon amour pour elle me donnera la force pour arriver jusque-là où Drago la retient.

\- Je... très bien. Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ?

\- Reste à l'abri et reste en vie maman. J'ai besoin que tu soit saine et sauve pour que je puisse te la présenter. On se verra avant l'aube.

\- D'accord.

\- Et jusqu'à ce que les gardes signalent l'évacuation, garde tout ça pour toi. il est inutile de provoquer une émeute avant l'heure. D'accord ?

\- D'accord. Soit prudent mon chéri.

\- Toi aussi. Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il partit de chez lui, laissant sa mère se préparer pour l'évacuation du village. Mais une fois dehors, il voyait qu'Astrid était là, et qu'elle le regardait avec peine. Harold craignait qu'elle ait entendu la conversation.

\- Astrid ?

\- Tu pars sauver celle que tu aimes c'est ça ? celle qui était l'objet de ta mystérieuse quête ?

\- Astrid.

\- Je suppose que c'est de moi qu'il s'agit ? ah bah non. Je ne me trouve pas dans le château de Drago, je ne t'ai pas nommé chevalier, et ta mère me connais déjà. Ajouta-t-elle tristement mais sans colère

\- Astrid. Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas voulu te donner de faux espoir, ni te faire de la peine. C'était aucunement mon intention.

\- Je sais. C'est pas ta faute Harold. et je sais que t'est pas ce genre de personne à faire souffrir volontairement les autres. C'est... c'est moi qui me suis fait des idées toute seule. J'ai cru que j'aurais pu être celle qui pourrait te convenir, mais j'avais tort. Pendant que j'étais là à t'attendre, toi, tu avais déjà trouvé la bonne personne...

\- Astrid. Je...

\- Ce n'est rien Harold. ça passera. Mais... dis-moi juste une chose... est-ce que tu m'aurais donné une chance si tu n'étais jamais parti et si tu ne l'avais jamais rencontré ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé. Vraiment.

\- Je sais. Elle en vaut vraiment la peine pour que tu affrontes à toi tout seul tous les gardes du château ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais... Harold ! Ta mère à raison ! c'est de la folie d'aller là-bas ! il doit y avoir un moyen plus simple non ?

\- Je sais que c'est dangereux. Mais je dois y aller Astrid. Je... elle a besoin de moi. Je l'ai mise en danger en la livrant involontairement à Drago, et... j'ai un devoir à remplir.

\- Je sais. Celui du chevalier qui protège sa bien-aimée jusqu'au bout. Pff... Rien ne te fera changer d'avis je suppose ? comprit-elle

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Alors... en tant qu'amis... laisse nous te donner un coup de main.

\- « Nous » tu dis ? s'étonna-t-il

\- Les copains et moi, on va t'accompagner et te faciliter la tâche. Ajouta-t-elle avec complicité

\- Astrid...

\- On est une équipe depuis des années. Et c'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on va laisser tomber un des membres. Ok ? souriait-elle

\- Merci. Allons chercher les autres. Souriait-il

Au pas de course, ils allèrent tous les deux chercher le reste de la bande. Se trouvant déjà tous chez les jumeaux, ils écoutèrent l'histoire depuis son commencement, la situation actuelle et la proposition d'Harold. Et c'est avec entrain et solidarité qu'ils se joignirent tous à lui et à Astrid pour « la mission sauvetage de l'amour ». C'était les jumeaux qui avait trouvé ça sur un ton comique, ce qui faisait légèrement rougir Harold.

oO*Oo

Les tours de vigie scrutaient encore l'horizon. Le miroir magique avait fourni à Drago l'emplacement du champ de bataille. C'est-à-dire au Nord. Et quand une ligne sombre arriva à l'horizon et devenait de plus en plus distincte, les gardes donnèrent l'alarme et en informèrent leur souverain. À sa grande satisfaction, le miroir lui avait correctement prédit l'arrivée de l'armée ennemie. Étrangement pale et couvert de sueur, il ordonna à ses hommes de rester au château, d'évacuer son peuple et de veiller sur eux. Il se dirigea ensuite vers le champ de bataille, et attendit, seul et avec confiance, que l'armée soit assez proche, et que leur soit disante puissantes machines soient a porté de tir.

C'est ce qui se produisit enfin au bout d'une demi-heure. Drago n'avait pas failli à la fièvre qui le rongeait. Il se sentait confiant, fort et courageux. Il sentait les effets du sang de la princesse agir sur lui, et sentait la puissance le parcourir dans tout son corps. Aussi bien à travers ses os, sa chair et son sang.

Quand l'ennemi cessa de bouger, Drago les voyait charger les machines, sans même avoir pris la peine d'envoyer un messager de paix avant. Drago ne tolérait pas ce genre d'attitude. Avec un sale sourire, et un immense courage pour se retrouver seul face à une mort certaine, il se mit à hurler, attirant au loin l'attention de l'ennemi, qui se demandait au passage pourquoi un abruti se trouvait là, tout seul, à beugler comme une bête enrager. Et en effet, Drago avait la rage. la rage de gagner. À travers ses cris, il souhaitait devenir l'arme de destruction et de victoire. Et c'est ce qui arriva.

Drago commençait à se changer progressivement. Sa peau devenait gris foncé, écailleuse. Il sentait son corps subir la mutation et s'effondra sur le sol, soutenu par ses deux mains avant. Ses joues lui faisaient un mal atroce tandis qu'il hurlait de plus belle. Il voyait avec une sorte de peur deux immenses cornes, et sa barbe disparaître pour laisser place à des longues écailles pointues grises. Il les sentait également apparaître sur sa tête et sur son dos, qui devenait au passage de plus en plus énorme et douloureux. Il remarquait sa vue changer, devenir plus précises, et aussi qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus du sol, et que ses mains ne toucher plus la terre. Ses mains étaient devenue effrayantes et monstrueuse. Avec encore toute sa conscience, il exprimait une immense satisfaction. À l'égal de celle-ci, il était devenu un puissant et immense dragon gris, dont la taille dépasser la plus haute tour du château s'il se mettait debout. Le roi n'était plus un homme désormais. Sa métamorphose était accomplie. Il était à présent un dragon qui se rangeait dans la catégorie Alpha.

De haut des murailles, les soldats étaient ébahis de voir leur roi devenir cette puissance et monstrueuse créature. Mais l'espoir de gagner la guerre les apaisa et leur donna confiance. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de leur ennemi, qui étaient soudainement terrifiés face au dragon titanesque, qui les accueillit d'un rugissement terrifiant et d'une puissante attaque de glace.


	11. Au nom de l'amour

**_Salut à tous! :D ça y est. on y est. le dernier chapitre ! Je vous préviens d'avance, ce chapitre n'est pas dans le même genre que mes chapitres précédents. Non là, pour cette fic, j'ai préparé un BAD ENDING ! mon tout premier. et ce sera une fin FULL OF BLOOD ! donc ce chapitre sera classé « M » pour les âmes sensibles. J'espère tout de même que ce chapitre, ce final et cette fic vous auront plut ! si c'est le cas, laisser un avis avant de partir ! :) et pour info que j'ai oublié de préciser dans le chapitre concernant la chanson de Cassandra, cette chanson vient entièrement de mon imagination. Je l'ai faite pour elle. Voilà. :p_**

**_Je tiens également à vous remercier à nouveau pour votre présence et vos messages :) je vous dis à bientôt sur ma fic « au-delà des frontières » tchao ! :)_**

* * *

**_/!\ Rating M pour scènes violente et sanglante_**

* * *

**_Musique : The Last Goodbye - Billy Boyd_**

* * *

Chapitre 11 – Au nom de l'amour

Cassandra c'était remise en partie de sa douleur, mais elle continuait toujours de pleurer. Quand elle entendit le cri de l'Alpha, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, car son côté dragon reconnaissait ce genre de cri.

\- Oh non... il a réussi... murmura-t-elle avec effroi

Réussissant à se lever malgré ses liens, elle vit à travers la seule petite fenêtre, et avec horreur l'effroyable créature qui dominait la plaine et le champ de bataille, ainsi que les quelques dégâts de glace qu'il avait déjà lancés sur eux.

\- Ils n'ont aucune chance des malheureux... et nous non plus s'il ne parvient pas à maîtriser à temps sa folie et son nouveau pouvoir... si moi ça m'a demandé des années, je doute que pour lui, quelques heures suffisent... et dans ce cas, prions pour qu'on nous vienne en aide...

oO*Oo

Harold avait amené ses amis jusqu'à la porte du côté ouest du château. Bien entendu, elle était fermée, et Rustik se hâter de la crocheter. Une fois à l'intérieur, le petit groupe avançait discrètement, malgré la présence des gardes. Cachés derrière les piliers, ils remarquèrent que c'était plus ou moins le branle-bas de combat parmi les soldats, juste après qu'un immense cri bestiale ai retentit de nulle part. Si le groupe d'adolescents ne connaissait pas l'origine de ce cri, ça les glaçait d'effroi. Sauf Harold qui avait une petite idée de ce que ça pouvait être.

\- Bon sang ! c'était quoi ça ?! frissonna Varek

\- Je n'en sais rien, mais ça fou les chetons ! fit Kranedur

\- D'où ça peut venir ?! on dirait que c'était tout prêt ! ajouta Kognedur

\- C'est Drago. Informa Harold avec sérieux

\- Quoi ?! s'exclamèrent les autres

\- Le roi vient de se changer en dragon, grâce au pouvoir de Cassandra. Il est dehors, en train de combattre l'ennemi. Ajouta Harold

\- Mais il est taré ! même que c'est lui qui nous gouverne! protesta Astrid

\- Ouais ! quel crétin voudrait devenir un monstre ? pas comme...

\- Cassandra n'est pas un monstre. C'est une personne tout comme vous avant d'être ce qu'elle est, ok ? railla le forgeron avec un regard sévère

\- Euh... désolé Harold. quel est le plan ? s'excusa Rustik

\- Faite diversion pendant que je me fraye un chemin dans le château afin de la trouver. Même si je ne sais pas où elle se trouve, j'ai besoin de temps. De beaucoup de temps. D'accord ?

\- Compte sur nous ! c'est notre spécialité de foutre le brin ! s'enthousiasma la jumelle

Varek, Rustik et les jumeaux partirent de leur côté afin de causer une diversion suffisante pour attirer le maximum de garde. Astrid alla à son tour les rejoindre, mais donna un dernier conseil à Harold.

\- Harold. Tu peux compter sur nous. Et t'en fais pas pour nous, il nous arrivera rien. Mais toi... fait attention. Et quoi qu'il arrive, promet moi que ça tournera pas mal. Ok ?

\- D'accord.

\- Allez sauves-toi.

La blonde rejoignit ses amis au pas de course, et Harold en profita pour s'aventurer dans le château en franchissant la première porte qui s'offrait à lui. Il parcourait à peine le premier d'un des longs couloirs, et déjà, tout en réfléchissant, une question fondamentale se posa à lui. Où pouvait-elle être ? le château était immense et il n'avait aucune idée d'où commencer ! suffirait d'attraper un garde et de le forcer à lui dire où elle était cachée ! ou plutôt enfermé ! parce qu'avec toutes les chaines qu'ils avaient osé utiliser, elle n'était certainement pas dans une chambre de princesse avec un immense lit à baldaquin à prendre gentiment le thé ! ou peut-être que si afin d'induire en erreur ? Harold claque sa langue et continuait d'avancer.

_\- Peu importe où tu es, Cassie. je te trouverais et je tiendrais ma promesse._

Par chance, les couloirs étaient pratiquement déserts. Harold usé correctement de la furtivité pour se frayer un chemin, sans se faire repérer par les quelques soldats ou domestique qui paniquait de ce qui se tramait dehors. Harold arrivait à entendre le brouhaha démentiel causé par le roi-dragon. Ses beuglements horrifiques étaient atténués grâce aux murs de pierre, mais ils arrivaient encore à provoquer la chair de poule. De même pour les pas que la créature causait ! Harold sentait de légers tremblements sous ses pieds, ainsi que sur les murs et meubles, qui faisait légèrement vibrer les objets décoratifs tel que les vases ou les cadres. Si on n'aurait pas deviné que tout ça était causé par un dragon gigantesque, on aurait presque cru a un tremblement de terre.

Au carrefour d'un long couloir, Harold passa la porte qui mena à un escalier en colimaçon qui menez vers les étages supérieurs. Fallait-il le prendre ? ou pas ? pas le temps de se poser trop de questions. Son instinct lui disait de monter, alors il monta prudemment l'escalier. Il aurait quand même aimé trouver un garde qui puisse lui donner les informations qu'il souhaitait avoir ! de gré ou de force. quelque marche plus tard, il se stoppa. Des bruits de pas lourd et bruyant causé par le port d'une armure se firent entendre. Harold prêta l'oreille et jugea qu'il ni avait qu'une personne qui descendait l'escalier. Se collant silencieusement contre le mur, il attendait que la personne soit assez proche pour l'attraper par surprise. Ne se fiant qu'au son de plus en plus fort des pas, il attendit, il attendit, prit une inspiration et... HOP ! il réussi a mettre le soldat contre le mur, son épée sous la gorge, les dents serrées, mais il eut soudainement les yeux ronds quand il vit que c'était le capitaine de la garde. Le soldat ne bougeait pas et regardait Harold dans les yeux sans peur ni malveillance en retour.

\- Ca... capitaine ?

\- Je savais que tu reviendrais, Harold. C'est pour elle je suppose .

\- En effet. Je viens la libérée des mains de Drago. Répondit-il avec fermeté

\- Vu l'étincelle de courage et de témérité dans tes yeux, ça ne pouvait être que pour ça. Hin. Dans ce cas, laisse-moi t'aider.

\- Et pourquoi ?

\- Tu m'as plaqué contre ce mur avec arme sous la gorge dans le but d'avoir des infos, non ? du genre... ou est elle enfermé? Devina-t-il avec un léger amusement qui ne sonnait pas mauvais

\- En gros, oui. Alors ? où est-elle ? demanda-t-il le regard froncé

\- Le roi l'a fait enfermer en haut d'une tourelle dont lui seul à la clé de la porte. Mais il serra quand même facile de l'ouvrir avec un bon coup d'épaule. Mais peu après sa dernière visite dont il ignorait que je surveillais, il est descendu avec le visage recouvert de sang. Peu après, il s'est changé en dragon et a commencé à livrer bataille.

\- Du sang... ?! il... non...il ne l'a pas... ? craignait-il

\- Je l'ignore Harold. Mais vu que son esprit à sombrer dans la folie depuis l'acquisition de son miroir magique qui lui a tout appris sur la princesse et la bataille, je ne serais pas surpris. Pas plus quand on sait que la sorcière responsable du malheur de cette fille, et que le vieux sage qui a guidé les parents de cette dernière, se trouvent ici, enfermés dans les cachots, sans opportunité de faire souffrir ceux aux alentours, surtout pour la sorcière.

\- La... la sorcière ? et... le vieux sage ? mais pourquoi ? que compte t-il faire d'eux ?

\- Les garder à disposition pour leurs pouvoirs. Et je ne serais pas surpris que ta princesse subisse le même châtiment.

\- Je ne le laisserais pas faire. De part ce qu'il a fait, il n'est plus digne d'être le roi que nous avons connu. C'est pour ça que je vais avoir besoin de votre aide, capitaine.

\- Je comptais te l'apporter Harold. Et je suis du même avis que toi sur le roi. Il n'est plus digne, même si ses actes à l'extérieur prouvent le contraire. Mais en attendant que la guerre soit finie, laisse-moi te guider jusqu'à elle.

\- Bien. Allons-y.

Il le libéra de la menace de son arme, et tous deux coururent à travers les couloirs et salles presque désertes mais sures du château, pour arriver finalement et rapidement jusqu'au pied de l'escalier qui menait à la prison isolée de la princesse. Si Harold n'était pas tombé sur le capitaine, il aurait encore cherché longtemps et aurait fini par tourner en rond !

\- Voilà c'est en haut. Viens, ne traînons pas.

\- Capitaine. Je vais y aller. Pas que je n'ai pas confiance en vous, mais je voudrais vous demander un autre service tout aussi important que celui que vous m'avez rendu.

\- Lequel ?

\- Rendez-vous aux cachots. Libérez le sage et faite le évacuer le village avec les autres. Quant à la sorcière, éliminez là. Elle ne doit plus causer de tort à qui que ce soit.

\- Entendu. Tu peux compter sur moi.

\- Merci. quant à moi, je me charge de faire sortir Cassandra et de rejoindre l'évacuation.

\- D'accord. Soit prudent.

Le capitaine s'en alla avec hâte vers les sous-sols, et laissa au jeune homme l'occasion de sauver sa princesse. Harold lui faisait confiance et ne douter pas un seul instant de ses promesses. Car depuis le début, il sentait une confiance et une sincérité envers cet homme, que le forgeron ne percevait pas chez son propre roi. Montant hâtivement les escaliers, il se trouva en effet devant une porte close. Fronçant le regard, il commença alors à charger contre la porte.

De l'autre côté, Cassandra tourna la tête en direction de la porte, saisie par le tintamarre inquiétant. Elle se demandait qui cela pouvait être et pourquoi quelqu'un viendrait la voir, même si elle ne voulait plus voir personne et ne plus souffrir! mais quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sec et qu'Harold croisa son regard, son propre coeur se remit naturellement à battre de joie et de surprise. Elle avait commencé à sourire, mais en souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ce qu'il avait fait, et ce qu'elle avait appris, elle se retint et adressa un regard fâché contre lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fait là ?

\- C'est comme ça que tu accueilles ceux qui viennent te sauver ? eh bah ! des princesses dans ton genre on en demande ! ce sont les plus charmantes ! blagua-t-il

\- Tu te moques de moi et tu oses me faire encore des reproches alors que c'est toi qui m'as menti depuis le début ?! pesta t-elle

\- Tss... Bon. Écoute-moi bien, parce que j'ai des tas de choses à te dire. Et en attendant, bouge pas.

Il s'agenouilla pour se débarrasser de ses liens en chaîne à l'aide de son épée, et vida son sac. Cassandra l'écoutait attentivement, toujours fâché mais curieuse, et ne bougeait pas.

\- Tout d'abord, je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir menti, Cassie. J'ai était obligé pour protéger ma mère qui servait de monnaie d'échange. Mais sache que Drago m'a tout autant menti. Il m'a envoyé te chercher sans rien me dire de son plan, ni de ce qu'il savait sur toi grâce à son foutu miroir magique. Je t'ai donc amené ici sans savoir ce qu'il te réservé. Si je l'avais su, je te l'aurais dit et je t'aurais emmené directement chez tes parents. Et pour finir, dans le domaine de la sincérité, tu n'es pas une sainte !

\- Quoi ?!

\- Je sais tout Cassie. Tout. Ton sortilège, la raison pour laquelle tu l'as subi, ton anti-sort, le moyen de conjurer cette malédiction. Dit-il en terminant de défaire ces chaines

\- HEIN ?! Mais... comment tu... aie ! aargh... ça fait mal ces saletés... comment tu le sais ?!

\- Parce que j'ai ramassé la lettre de ta mère et je l'ai lu.

\- Tu... c'est toi qui... oh misère...

\- Quoi ? t'est pas contente que ce soit moi qui l'ai ramassé pour venir te sauver encore une fois et venir te la rendre ?

\- Hein ? si mais... pourquoi tu es là ? à part pour ces deux raisons ?

\- Je suis venue le briser Cassie.

\- Impossible. Tu... pour que ça marche, tu dois... tu dois m'aimer de ton plein gré et m'offrir la preuve de cet amour. Et comme tu aimes Astrid, ça ne marchera pas.

\- Ah vraiment ? et le fait que je sois revenu et que je me suis à moitié défoncer l'épaule contre cette porte ça ne te prouve pas le contraire ?

\- Je... attends. Tu es en train de me dire... que tu...

\- Oh la la... t'est une fille pleine d'espoir et adorable, mais alors qu'est ce que tu peux me poser comme questions ! en plus d'être longue à la détente tu sais ! blagua-t-il à nouveau

\- Mais euh ! je veux pas me faire de fausses idées et souffrir pour rien ! se défendit-elle, le visage soucieux

\- Je sais. Mais il n'y a pas de raison, parce que je...

Au moment où il allait lui dire les mots magiques et lui donner ce qu'elle attendait depuis toujours, un autre hurlement monstrueux bien plus horrible et puissant se faisait entendre. Intrigué et inquiets, Harold et Cassandra se rapprochèrent de la fenêtre, et purent voir que le champ de bataille était largement recouvert de glace, et des immenses pics pointus de glace sortaient de terre ! l'ennemi était vaincu, et très peu ont pu s'enfuir. D'autres se sont fait soit piétiner, soit ont fini congeler sous les puissants jets de glace de dragon. De loin, ils voyaient l'Alpha se tenir debout sur ses pattes arrière, et qui retombait violemment sur ces deux pattes avant, avant de recommencer plusieurs fois, tout en continuant de hurler à la mort.

\- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? s'étonna Harold

\- Je n'en sais rien ! il devrait avoir repris sa forme humaine puisque la guerre est fini ! À moins que... oh ! répondit-elle avec inquiétude et des yeux ronds d'angoisse

\- Oh non... ne me dit pas...

\- Je crois que si Harold... et là, nous sommes mal... murmura-t-elle avec horreur

Il échangea avec elle un regard horrifié avant de reporter leur regard sur le dragon de glace. Ce qui s'était passé pour que le dragon en arrive là, c'est parce que l'esprit humain de l'homme qui habitait la bête venait de disparaître, totalement piégé de l'intérieur par la volonté de gagner, mais aussi à cause de la puissance du monstre. D'un sens, les hurlements bestiaux étaient ceux de Drago qui disparaissait à jamais. À présent, seul l'Alpha dominait. Un Alpha incontrôlable, qui se mit à cracher dans tous les sens de puissantes attaques de glace, continuant de piétiner la glace se trouvant sous ses pas.

oO*Oo

L'une des autres cause de la perte d'esprit de Drago, c'est parce qu'à cause des lourd tremblements de terre causés par la bête, le miroir magique était tombé du mur et c'était brisé en mille morceaux. Ainsi, plus jamais un esprit faible ne se laissera abuser par sa magie. Et dans sa chute, le miroir avait emporté le dernier esprit qu'il avait possédé.

oO*Oo

Harold se ressaisissait, ayant soudainement une idée, quand il vit que le dragon se rapprochait vers le château. Ça ne lui plaisait pas d'en arriver là, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Pour sauver celle qu'il aime, il était prêt à tout. même...

\- Cassie. J'ai un plan. Cependant, il va pas du tout te plaire, même qu'on n'a pas le choix et très peu de temps avant que Drago n'atteigne le château et le village, et qu'il se mettent à tout massacrer sur son passage.

\- Tu m'inquiètes-la... C'est quoi ton idée ?

Harold jeta un œil sur la coupe en acier qu'il venait de remarquer, et s'en pinça les lèvres. La jeune fille suivit son regard, et vit l'objet. Aussitôt, elle comprit et se mit à protester ouvertement.

\- Ah nan... nan nan nan nan ! je refuse que tu fasses ça Harold!

\- On n'a pas le choix. Drago est devenu un monstre par cette méthode. Il lui faudra un divertissement pour vous permettre à tous de fuir. Et quoi de mieux qu'un autre dragon.

\- Mais... nan ! je peux pas te laisser faire ça ! et si tu ne redeviens pas toi-même ?! t'y a pensé ?!

\- C'est un prix que je suis prêt à payer pour que tu puisses réaliser ton rêve. Dit-il en ramassant l'objet

\- Non... fit-elle en secouant la tête

\- Et puis... je reviendrais. Encore une fois. Assura-t-il

\- Harold... murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux

\- Je te le promets Cassie. Fais-moi confiance. Souriait-il

Elle sut lire dans son regard qu'il était sincère, et qu'effectivement, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. À contrecœur, mais comprenant enfin pourquoi il faisait tout ça, elle prit son épée, et se tailla la paume de la main avec une grimace, mais aussi avec courage, et serra sa main au-dessus de la coupe. le récipient se remplissait du liquide rouge et chaud, et quand il y en eut suffisamment, Harold adressa un dernier regard et sourire confiant à la princesse et but d'une traite le liquide. Cassandra grimaçait de dégoût et d'angoisse alors qu'Harold lâchait la coupe et tombait à genoux, haletant fortement contre le pouvoir qui s'installer dans son corps.

\- Harold... dit-elle en peine en s'agenouillant face à lui.

Il releva son regard, la respiration accélérée et lui ôta directement la tiare frontale. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise en sentant la barrière du bijou disparaître, et son vrai pouvoir revenir, ce qui la faisait légèrement sourire.

\- Va-t'en Cassie. Guide les autres... protège les... et emmène ma mère le plus possible du village. Je... m'occupe de lui... haleta-t-il

\- Harold... non, je veux pas te laisser...

\- Ça va aller... et puis... je t'ai promis de revenir...

\- Et si tu ne reviens pas ? sanglota-t-elle avec angoisse

\- Aucun risque que je ne revienne pas... j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire... et ça me motivera... encore plus... pour revenir... d'accord ? souriait-il malgré sa difficulté à parler en plus de la fièvre qui commence à grimper

\- D'a... d'accord... dit-elle avec un sourire et des yeux en larmes

\- À présent... va. sauve-toi.

Elle lui caressa tendrement la joue, puis s'en alla en dévalant l'escalier, le coeur lourd mais empli d'un espoir naissant, puis se mit à courir vers la sortie et le village. Harold commençait à son tour à subir la mutation. Avec horreur et se tordant de douleur, il voyait son corps changeait de forme et de couleur. Et à la vue de la couleur noire de sa peau, il eut un léger sourire satisfait. Il allait devenir un furie nocturne, comme sa princesse. Il attendait dans la douleur que la transformation s'achève, puis quand plus une seule on ce de douleur le traversait, il tira une boule de plasma sur le mur qui explosa en mille morceaux, et le nouveau furie nocturne s'envola vers son redoutable adversaire.

Au château, les gardes encore présents avaient vu que leur roi devenait fou et qu'il se dirigeait vers le château. Ils s'étaient mis à paniquer et se ruaient vers la sortie, mais à la vue du dragon noir qui volait vers l'Alpha pour lui barrer la route et les laissaient s'échapper, ne l'attaquèrent même pas ! et personne ne se doutait que c'était Harold. Cassandra eut l'occasion de voir son preux chevalier s'envoler et en était impressionnée ! elle eut même un immense sourire de joie, avant de reprendre sa route.

\- Waoh ! Incroyable ! il... il est comme moi ! courage Harold... oublie pas ta promesse.

oO*Oo

Aux cachots, George libérait tous ceux enfermé dans les cellules. En cas de démence de la part du roi, personne ne devait mourir en étant enfermé ici. Ils avaient tous droit de sauver leur vie. Les détenus le remercièrent en coup de vent, et s'enfuirent comme des lapins. Le Capitaine s'en alla ensuite vers la cellule de la sorcière, qui bizarrement ne réagissait pas au vacarme de l'extérieur. Elle était enchaînée par les poignets avec des chaines enchantées, bras écartés vers l'extérieur, et avait la tête penchée vers l'avant. On ne pouvait pas voir son visage à cause de ses cheveux. Il entra dans la petite pièce sombre, épée à la main et l'oeil aux aguets. Il l'entendait juste respirer fortement, comme si elle était affaiblie. La tuer serait simple. Lui planter l'épée en plein coeur, et lui couper la tête. Seul moyen efficace d'en finir. Il se prépara à attaquer, mais une fois l'attaque lancée, elle se réveilla, fit une esquive sur le côté et s'agrippa au capitaine en enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui.

Hurlant et se débattant comme il pouvait, il ne put rien faire quand elle se mit à lui mordre profondément la jugulaire. Il hurlait à la mort, puis tomba malheureusement à terre, se couvrant la blessure à pleine main, suffocant et gémissant douloureusement, alors que la sorcière tenait un lambeau de chair bien saignant dans sa bouche. Elle le cracha avec dédain tout en regardant le capitaine se vider à moitié de son sang et lutter contre la mort. Dans sa prise, elle avait réussi à lui prendre son épée, et à s'en servir pour briser les maillons de ses chaines. Elle était désormais libre, dangereuse et hautaine, avec l'épée du capitaine à la main. Avec un sale sourire, en croisant son regard, elle lui coupa d'un seul coup la tête, mettant fin à ses souffrances.

La tête roula un peu, et le reste du corps s'effondra au sol, faisant apparaître une immense flaque de sang qui s'étaler sur l'armure en argent brillant du capitaine, ainsi que sur le sol de pierre. Le sang progressait vers les pierres suivantes via les joints alors que la vieille femme se pencher pour ramasser la tête par les cheveux blonds, et le regarder dans les yeux avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Joli morceau. Et si beau garçon en plus... T-t-t-t-t. Quel dommage. Mais comme pour les poissons, je le viderais moi-même à la maison. Héhé... allez hop. Il me faut régler le compte d'un autre imbécile. Dit-elle avec rancœur en mettant sa prise dans un sac en toile accroché au mur.

Sa deuxième cible était dans le même secteur que le sien. Lui aussi aurait pu partir comme les autres et sauver sa vie, mais non. il était resté assis là, serein, et en silence. Quand il sentit des pas à l'intérieur de sa cellule, qu'ils se stoppèrent, et qu'il sent une présence proche de lui, il ouvrit ses yeux ridés et leva sa tête vers sa vieille connaissance qui le regardait avec silence et fureur contrôlée.

\- Tu vas me tuer Verna ? tu vas à nouveau te salir les mains comme tu viens de le faire envers ce malheureux ? demanda-t-il en jetant un œil au sac qui dégoulinait de sang

\- Je vois pas ce qui m'en empêcherait. C'est à cause de toi que tout est arrivé mon cher.

\- D'une part, c'est vrai. En te dénonçant au roi et à la reine malgré notre amitié passer, j'ai scellé le sort de beaucoup de monde. Mais j'étais loin de me douter que tu t'en prendrais à leur fille et pas à moi. j'aurais dû te tuer moi-même. Tout aurait été plus simple.

\- Tss. Je m'en suis pris à leur bonheur parce qu'ils m'ont pris le mien et m'ont banni ! Mais je m'étais juré de te faire payer ma souffrance le jour où je recroiserais ta route. Eh oui, tu aurais dû. Pesta-t-elle

\- Hin. Et maintenant que l'occasion s'offre à toi, tu vas la saisir.

\- Exactement. Mais par respect du passé, je t'accorderais une mort rapide.

\- Peu importe comment mes jours vont finir. Tout prendra fin. même ta vie s'achèvera. Alors... tant que t'est en vie, tue moi de la façon qui te plaira, du moment que ça t'offre une satisfaction, même très courte.

\- Tss. Je mettrais du temps avant de venir te rejoindre vieux fou !

\- Nous verrons. Allez Verna. Venges-toi. Qu'on en finisse.

\- Tu me facilites trop la tâche là. Tu ne vas pas te défendre ?

\- À quoi bon ? j'ai vu ma mort. Et je ne veux pas la retarder. Elle me rattraperait tôt ou tard. Alors vas-y. Je suis prêt.

\- Très bien.

\- Adieu Verna.

\- Pff.

Elle posa sa main crochue sur le cran dégarni du vieil homme et exerça une pression magique. Le vieux ne disait d'abord rien, puis hurla progressivement de douleur, avant de tomber raide mort à terre. Verna venait de lui faire fondre la cervelle. Avec un regard hautain, mais un brin triste, elle regardait le corps inerte de sa deuxième victime.

\- Adieu. Théodore...

Puis elle se pencha vers lui, prit également sa tête qu'elle utilisera pour un meilleur usage, genre décoratif dans un bocal de formol, mais aussi son coeur, et les mit tous deux dans le sac avec la tête du capitaine. Puis elle se dirigea calmement vers la sortie, en quête d'une toute dernière victime.

oO*Oo

Sur le champ de bataille, le dragon noir engageait un combat aérien frénétique contre l'Alpha incontrôlable et haineux. Avec une vitesse incroyable, Harold, a travers son nouveau corps, maîtriser l'art du vol et des tirs de plasma. Il ressentait une certaine joie et liberté de voler, mais vu la situation, il ne pouvait pas savourer pleinement ces émotions. Il fallait avant tout qu'il distraie le plus longtemps possible le dragon géant, tout en esquivant les attaques brutales de ses cornes, mais aussi ces jets de glace. Aucune erreur n'était envisagée. Mais la pensée de pouvoir protéger sa mère, ses amis et sa princesse lui donnait la force et l'agilité pour le combat.

Tournant autour de lui et dans tous les sens, il lui tirait dessus, le rendant certes encore plus fou mais perdu. Il allait trop vite. c'est comme une mouche qui embêterait un ours ! et Harold ne pouvait faire que ça en attendant de trouvait un point faible qui mettrait le dragon à terre. Et heureusement qu'il avait encore le contrôle de son esprit ! continuant de tournoyer autour de sa cible, la bête le prit par surprise et en profita pour lui donner un grand coup de corne en plein abdomen. Le dragon noir hurla de douleur sur le coup et tournoya sur lui-même en direction du sol gelé. La chute fut brutale, et le dragon serrait et montrer les dents pour supporter la douleur. Peinant à se remettre sur ces pattes, il ne quittait pas de ses yeux à demi clos l'Alpha qui le fixait pour l'achever.

Sa cible en vue, l'Alpha beugla à nouveau, ouvrit la gueule bien en grand et cracha des jets de glace. Mais Harold, ou le dragon, s'envola à nouveau très rapidement pour se poser en hauteur sur un des pics, esquivant ainsi une attaque mortelle. Les deux dragons se retrouver face à face, le roi contre le forgeron, le maître contre son serviteur. Du haut de son perchoir, Harold eut une idée en examinant la bête. Il remarquait qu'elle était immense, et avait des pattes assez petite et faible, si on ne prend pas en compte qu'elles pouvaient réduire en bouillie n'importe quoi !

Il se mit donc à hurler en direction de l'Alpha, histoire de bien le provoquer et de l'attirer vers lui. Le géant de glace répondit à ses appels par des hurlements, laissant un immense nuage de buée glacial s'échapper de sa gueule et avança vers lui, prêt à l'attaquer. Le furie nocturne attendit patiemment que son adversaire soit bien proche, et lui tira sur une des pattes avant avec toute sa puissance de feu. Blessé, le dragon hurla, les yeux fermés et le dragon noir tira de même sur la deuxième patte. Perdant l'équilibre, l'Alpha vacilla vers l'avant et le furie nocturne s'écarta, laissant le géant s'empaler sur le ventre contre ses propres pics de glaces. Hurlant toujours de douleur, ses cris baissèrent progressivement de volume, jusqu'à ce que plus un son ne sorte de sa gueule, et que ces yeux turquoise et rouge se fermèrent. Le roi Alpha... était mort.

oO*Oo

Cassandra avait réussi à rejoindre la mère d'Harold, la reconnaissant de loin grâce à ses trois tresses brunes. elle lui avait expliqué, suite à sa demande, ou était son fils. Elle n'avait pas pu lui mentir, et lui avait avoué le plan d'Harold. Valka, bien qu'immensément inquiète pour lui, avait fini comme Cassandra par lui faire confiance. Les deux femmes aidaient donc les gardes à conduire les villageois hors du château et du combat entre les deux dragons. Astrid et sa bande avaient fini par rejoindre le groupe d'évacuer. Quand Astrid aperçu l'autre blonde auprès de Valka, elle eut une moue triste, mais compréhensif. Puis elle rejoignit ses amis et aida à l'évacuation des habitants.

Mais grâce à ses sens de dragon, elle entendit les hurlements plaintifs et vit l'Alpha s'effondrer sur le sol. Elle ne pensa alors qu'à une chose. À Harold. Ordonnant à Valka de poursuivre l'évacuation et la rassurant qu'elle reviendrait avec Harold, Valka hocha la tête et la princesse se changea en dragon et vola à toute vitesse, sous les yeux ébahis de tous, vers le champ de bataille.

oO*Oo

Rejoignant à son tour la terre ferme, Harold retrouva sa forme humaine, sa volonté n'ayant pas été corrompue par le pouvoir. Épuisé et souffrant de partout, mais sans être gravement blessé, il mit du temps à se relever, les yeux sur le corps gisant de l'Alpha. Se pinçant les lèvres, la main sur ses côtes douloureuses, il ferma ses yeux et fit un silence mémorial en souvenir du roi autrefois juste et brave.

Soudainement, il écarquillait les yeux. Plus un son ne sortait de sa bouche, car une puissante douleur le transpercer de partout. Baissant le regard vers sa poitrine, il voyait la pointe d'un pic de glace ensanglanté ressortir et passer à travers son armure noire. Incapable de prononcer un mot, des larmes coulèrent alors qu'il se retournait vers la cause de l'attaque, agonisant. La personne responsable était en fait Verna, qui, à présent libre, avait utilisait sa magie noire pour faire léviter un fin pic de glace et poignarder Harold dans le dos, en pleine poitrine, là où se trouvait son coeur.

Ne tenant plus sur ces jambes, Harold s'effondra, encore en vie, la respiration forte et accélérée. Verna le regardait gémir et souffrir avec satisfaction.

\- Ainsi, c'est toi le remède à mon sortilège, et celui qui a sauvé la princesse. Tu as donc gâché mon plan par ta misérable existence. Tss. Je ne vais pas prendre ta tête comme pour les deux autres, mais je vais plutôt prendre plaisir à te regarder mourir, sans rien pouvoir faire pour empêcher ça. Et ainsi, mon sortilège ne sera jamais rompu, et la pauvre enfant continuera de souffrir encore plus ! jamais elle rejoindra sa famille, elle restera à jamais un dragon, et jamais elle... EURGH !

Elle venait à son tour de se faire planter une arme dans le coeur. Une épée, empoigner furieusement par une jeune princesse. Muette et tremblante, la sorcière fixait la pointe sanglante avec son seul œil valide, cependant que son assassin lui murmurait sèchement ceci à l'oreille.

\- ... Et jamais je ne te laisserais faire encore souffrir les autres, autant que toi tu m'as fait souffrir, sorcière !

Dans un puissant cri de courage et de haine, elle retira expressément la lame et trancha d'un coup sec la tête de la vieille femme, la faisant rouler à terre. La sorcière avait gardé dans la mort l'œil grand ouvert et la bouche entrouverte. Son corps tomba comme les autres au sol. Par son geste meurtrier, Cassandra avait reçu une fine giclée de sang sur sa joue gauche qui allait jusqu'à ses yeux et son front. La respiration rapide, elle adressa un bref regard à la tête de la personne responsable de tous ses malheurs, et lâcha avec dégoût son épée qui rebondissait sur le sol, laissant entendre le bruit du métal retentir dans un éclat cristallin.

Elle alla ensuite vite rejoindre son bien-aimé qui agonisait bravement par terre, parmi les débris de glace, de machines brisés, d'armes et de boucliers abandonnés, et de son propre sang. À la vue du sang et de sa blessure, elle ne put s'empêcher de pleurer.

\- Harold ! non non non, part pas ! reste avec moi ! dit-elle inquiète tout en lui tenant fermement la main

\- Cassie... murmura-t-il à demi-conscient

\- Oui, c'est moi... je suis la... respire je t'en prie...

\- Pourquoi... tu m'as pas dit la vérité ? pourquoi... tu m'as pas menti au sujet du vrai contenu de ta lettre ? demanda-t-il en la fixant de son mieux dans les yeux

\- Parce que... j'avais peur que tu ne puisses pas m'aimer comme c'était prédit ! en sachant la vérité, tu... tu ne serais pas tombé amoureux de moi et rien n'aurait marché! répondit-elle en pleurant

\- Comment j'aurais pu ne pas tomber amoureux d'une fille aussi géniale que toi... souriait-il malgré la douleur

\- Donc tu... tu m'aimes ?

\- Ah ! enfin... elle a compris... tu imagines le temps qu'on aurait gagné si on se l'était dit plus tôt ? keurf ! keurf ! toussa-t-il violemment en recrachant un peu de sang, malgré qu'il voulait blaguer encore une fois

\- Harold... je t'en supplie, tiens bon...

\- J'irais mieux quand j'aurais enfin réussi à te dire les trois mots magique Cassandra. Je... je t'aime.

\- Harold... je... moi aussi je t'aime... sanglota-t-elle avec un léger sourire

\- Maintenant approche...

Avec ses dernières forces, il s'empara de son visage avec sa main ensanglantée, et l'attira vers lui. La jeune fille se laissa faire, les larmes aux yeux, et ferma progressivement ses yeux jusqu'à atteindre les lèvres d'Harold. Ils échangèrent ainsi un vrai baiser d'amour sincère, et le sortilège disparut pour eux d'eux. Pour elle parce que c'était elle la victime première du sortilège, mais aussi pour lui parce qu'il avait bu son sang, donc il partageait sa malédiction. Ils n'étaient à présent plus que deux humains normaux qui venaient de s'avouer leurs sentiments parmi le sang et la mort.

Cassandra senti ses pouvoirs disparaître. Elle tenta alors de changer l'apparence de sa main, mais rien à faire. Elle était libérée. Enfin. mais à quel prix ? elle aurait préféré rester un dragon si cela aurait permis à Harold de rester en vie ! Harold lui adressa un sourire, et toussa encore une fois avec violence

\- Harold... me laisse pas ! je t'en supplie ! pas maintenant qu'on c'est avouer notre amour !

\- Cassie... chante-moi le dernier couplet de ta chanson... s'il te plaît... je sais qu'il y'a une suite que t'a pas voulu me chanter l'autre jour...

\- D'accord... à... à ...

_À jamais je resterais à tes côtés_

_Toi, celui qui m'a sauvée_

_Et mon coeur, je te donnerais_

_Car c'est ce dont j'ai toujours rêvé..._

\- ... Ha... Harold ?

Il ne bougeait plus, et elle ne l'entendait plus respirer. Il avait juste un visage serein.

\- HAROLD !

Apeurée, et sanglotant de plus belle, elle le secouer en ne cessant pas de l'appeler, une main sur sa joue pour tenter de le faire réagir. Mais c'était inutile. Il était partie, la sauvant juste avant de mourir. Comprenant enfin qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire, elle le serra dans ses bras et sanglota tout contre lui. Les yeux levé vers le ciel, elle tentait de trouver un peu de courage parmi le vaste ciel bleu pour supporter cette dure épreuve. Mais plus jamais elle ne trouverait de force dans les cieux. Reportant son regard sur le visage de son chevalier, elle lui caressa tendrement le visage et ses cheveux bruns.

\- Merci pour tout Harold. tu... tu as tenu ta promesse. Mais moi... je n'ai pas eu le temps de te dire à quel point je suis désolée... mais je te fais une promesse en retour. Jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, je veillerais sur toi. Et plus jamais rien ne t'arrivera tant que je serais de ce monde. Je te le promets.

Elle lui donna un dernier baiser avant de le serrer à nouveau contre elle.

oO*Oo

Les villageois étaient revenu au village qui n'avait pas été détruit ou touché a cause du combat. Et le château non plus. La nomination d'un nouveau roi c'était fait plusieurs jours après la bataille, après avoir assisté aux funérailles des nombreux morts, mais surtout celui d'un homme extrêmement courageux, qui n'avait pas hésitait à tout braver pour sauver l'amour de sa vie, ses proches, et défier un monstre possédé.

Le prêtre du village avait fait son devoir envers le défunt, sans qu'il soit mis en terre ou incinéré. Harold avait été posé dans un beau cercueil ouvert, prêt pour son dernier voyage. Il n'était pas enterré chez lui, mais au château de la princesse, à l'Est. C'est là qu'elle c'était rendue en compagnie de Valka et de son défunt bien-aimé.

Les retrouvailles entre son père, qui n'était en outre que le vieillard qui avait interpellé Harold aux abords de la forêt du donjon, c'était merveilleusement bien passer. Retrouvaille riche en émotion, d'autant plus que le roi lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait énormément à sa défunte mère. Cette dernière était morte d'une grave maladie, 3 ans après avoir abandonné son bébé. Cassandra avait expliqué à son père qui se trouvait dans le cercueil et les exploits qu'il avait accomplis. Le roi le fit enterré dans le jardin royal, dans un magnifique coin isolé et calme, pour que les proches de cet homme puissent se recueillir en paix sans être dérangé.

Quant à Valka, elle demeurait au château, sous la protection du roi et de sa fille. Elle pouvait chaque jour rendre visite à son fils, se recueillir et déposer une fleur sur sa tombe. Et au fil du temps, un amour commença à naître entre elle et le père de la princesse. Puis ils se marièrent, rendant Cassandra de nouveau heureuse d'avoir une mère, mais aussi le peuple d'avoir une nouvelle reine.

La princesse garda le deuil bien plus longtemps que Valka, et versa Dieu seul sait combien de larmes. Elle lui racontait chaque jour ce qu'elle faisait, ce qui se passer et ce qu'elle apprenait à travers les royaumes. Et parfois, elle restait là, à pleurer en silence debout devant la tombe, sans bouger, sa robe et son voile noir flottant dans la brise, et cela à n'importe quelles saisons.

Elle réussit un jour à faire le deuil, après l'avoir revue distinctement en rêve et lui avoir promis de recommencer à vivre pour eux d'eux. Les années passaient, et Cassandra n'avait pas failli à sa promesse. Elle avait repris gout à la vie et avait veillé sur lui chaque jour. Jamais elle ne put oublier son amour pour lui, pas même quand elle se maria à son tour pour succéder à son père, et qu'elle eut à son tour des enfants, et des petits enfants.

Et pour ne jamais oublier ses précieux souvenirs, et cela jusqu'à sa mort, elle avait grand plaisir à leur raconter à tous l'histoire du plus grand chevalier que le monde avait jamais connu.

FIN


End file.
